


Pensar de Manera Distinta

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, F/M, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki es un pintor que ha pasado por todas las facetas del entretenimiento hasta descubrir su verdadera pasión, esta por casarse con su vieja compañera de reparto Sandra McCoy y vivir una vida de final feliz, pero esa historia cambiara cuando se vea enfrentado a regresa al pueblo que lo vio crecer con la muerte de su madre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensar de Manera Distinta

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a [info]elghin por todos los arts que nos hizo, este art llamo la atención de una de las autoras, quien sin duda no hubiese hecho un mejor trabajo sin la ayuda de la otra, que como siempre dispuesta a escribir acabamos haciendo esta hermosura de fic. A [info]destielwinchi, por aguantar todo el chaparrón de spoilers y por ser un moderador genial ♥; a [info]vampzsheperd023 por habernos ayudado con la corrección del texto.

**Capitulo 1**

**Nueva York y Mi Arte.**

**[Jackson Heights, Queens. NY]**

 

Una de las cosas que mas le atrae de la ciudad que nunca duerme, es precisamente eso. Puede tener un antojo de comida india a las tres de la mañana, y solo tiene que armarse de ganas para levantarse del taburete roído y caminar a su celular –que siempre esta al menos a tres metros de el- y marcar el numero del _Jackson Dinner_ en la avenida 74. Adora la comida asiática, incluso si la mayoría de el tiempo no sabe que esta comiendo. Sandra –su novia- dice, que él es una persona de estomago de acero. Él dice que es versátil. Pero nunca ha querido sacarla de su error.

A sus 29 años, es un hombre feliz, ha tenido una vida feliz, un poco temblorosa –pero no como el terremoto de Japón-, amena, diría si alguien se lo preguntara. Y el asunto es, que nadie pregunta. Todos, sin excepción, no preguntan porque Jared Padalecki es un hombre feliz. Es como si asumieran que nació para ser feliz. Con esa gran sonrisa, y su buen humor eterno.

La gente no entiende que es un humano también.

Allí es cuando Sandra McCoy entra en su vida. Es una chica de 32 años –pero chica al fin- que ha estado saliendo con el desde hace tres años. Comenzaron su relación porque el quería ser un actor. Si, quería ser un actor, salir en Hollywood, hacer una película romántica para Woody Allen, besar a Angelina Jolie, quizás Brad Pitt, o simplemente ser famoso. Pero las cosas no funcionaron, obviamente.

Por eso vive en un edificio en Jackson Heights, para empezar.

Cuando conoció a Sandra, ella noto de inmediato que el no era el tipo mas seguro del mundo, que se preocupaba por hacer las cosas bien, y tenia una imaginación demasiado esplendida para ser solo un actor de reparto en la serie de televisión _Gilmore Gilrs_ después de la temporada dos. O un actor de una película basura como lo fue _Cry Wolf,_ donde la conoció. Era una maraña de nervios, que siempre se estaba cuestionando sus acciones. Sandy –para los amigos- cambio eso.

Ella le mostro que ese no era el camino que debería seguir. Y el… él alzo vuelo desde allí.

Lo que hace, es lo que hace. Es un artista. Un buen artista. Trabaja con luz. Con cosas brillantes. Pinceladas furiosas sobre un papel, llenas de toda la energía que lleva adentro. Cuando le dijo a Sandra lo que el sabia que era, pero que acababa de descubrir luego de que rechazan su actuación como “Sam Winchester” en una serie de Tv de mierda como lo era esa llamada “Supernatural” –enserio, ¿Quién le pone esos nombres tan…asquerosos?-, la primera reacción de Sandra fue colgar el celular y correr a su apartamento, para verificar que había estado bebiendo.

Ella acuso al _Kool-Aid_ que había a medio tomar en la mesa, el acuso a la inspiración. Y luego de una conversación tensa, el se encargo de hacerle ver que nada había cambiado, que el seguía siendo el mismo con una larga sesión de sexo en el sofá.

Ella se burlo de el, principalmente por su apariencia.

\- Tu. No. Luces. Como. Un. Artista. – le dijo lentamente, narcotizada luego de que Jared la meneara por toda la habitación como un juguete.

Más razón no podía tener. Él media 1,94 o 1,93, nunca estuvo seguro de la exactitud, tenia cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, desastroso, pero como el maniático que sabia que era, pasaba por un salón de belleza al menos tres veces al mes. Tenía ojos color avellana, grises con el sol, negros con la lujuria. Gran sonrisa, grandes músculos. Pero no solo grandes músculos, sino que una versión mediana de la figura de un físico culturista, pero no era ni la mitad de narcisista de lo que la gente pensaba que era.

Fue gracioso al principio cuando comenzó a comprar cosas y experimentar, pintura por aquí, pintura por allá, paredes manchadas, ropa dañada, locura, locura, locura. Y nada de tiempo, para su pequeña chica, que le dio ese tan preciado espacio que no se había dado cuenta que necesitaba con locura.

Allí fue cuando todo se fue al guano.

A ese punto en que por alguna extraña intuición que supera tu propia razón sabes, que, siempre debió estar ahí… como aquello para lo que naciste, pero simplemente no lo sabes.

Ahora que lo piensa, no sabe cómo hay personas que desde pequeñas muestran aptitudes que les llevan a saber lo que quieren hacer el resto de su vida, tan rápidamente que él… casi a los treinta años se siente un poco lento, porque a él no le tomo seis años como uno de sus primos, uno que desde esa edad dijo seré bombero… y bueno, ¡Es bombero!

Pero llego al camino, tarde pero seguro. Y con ese espacio que le dio su novia pequeñita y adorable, sin saber muy bien que hacía, creo algunas pinturas que según ella, eran muy buenas… Chad dijo que estaban decentes, pero el buscaba otro tipo de opinión. Una de alguien que no tuviera ningún problema con decirle que eran una mierda.

La encontró.

Era una crítica de arte bastante conocida, recuerda que tuvo que, prácticamente, acosarla para que le tomara en serio. Su nombre era Katerina Graham – una de esas mujeres que disfrutan tener el control y pisotear al que se le ocurra siquiera verlas de mala manera- no lo sabía, ni siquiera lo noto… en realidad supo que era así, luego de que la mujer sonriera como si hubiera encontrado una mina de oro y que él se lo comentara a Sandy. La misma que le había dicho que si estaba loco por seguir a una mujer así. Ella había sido la fuente de esa descripción.

El es muy ingenuo para juzgar a las personas. Pero el punto es que gracias a su pequeña etapa de acosador con aquella mujer, su carrera artística despego. Aunque Graham siempre le decía que no era así, que era su talento.

La gente en las convenciones de artes en el centro Mason de Nueva York, tiende a decirle lo mismo que el que piensa, que gracias a esa vieja mujer logro desgarrar esa fuerte barrera de bloqueo que tu mente te impone cuando quieres ser algo –alguien- diferente. El cree en eso. El cree en todo.

Chad una vez intento hacerle ver un oculista después de que comenzara a salir con Melissa Chambers, una chica nerd –de la tecnología- con pecas en su nariz y lentes de culo de botella, pero eso solo fue porque Jared era el único hombre en todo el curso universitario que saldría con ella.

Ella era agradable con el, pero con el tiempo, y el abandonando la escuela de teatro de Broadway donde ella era una técnico de luces, se separaron, y Chad respiro hondo.

Chad Murray, o CMM como le gustaba que le llamaran por teléfono, era un tipo encorvado, rubio militar, de mirada traviesa, y largas y aterradoras manos, que se había conseguido en la estación del metro. Le había pedido por un cigarrillo, y Jared aun no sabe como acabo en un bar con tres estríperes bailando al mismo tiempo en su regazo, borracho como una cuba, y en algún punto, drogado con algo que parecía éxtasis, nunca salió con Chad de nuevo sin llevar condones, pastillas para la resacas, y con su póliza de seguro firmada.

Con Chad había vivido sus más locas experiencias. El era un actor también, tenia un papel importante el la serie de Tv One Three Hill, su personaje, Lucas Scott, era un poco gay para el gusto de Chad –cualquiera que fuera- y este pasaba la mitad del día quejándose de lo marica que sonaba, y Jared escuchaba cada una de esas quejas, con tanta paciencia, que casi parecía un santo.

Era un idealista. Uno muy malo. Tenía moral. No tenía moral. Tenía paciencia y luego no la tenía. Apoyaba el matrimonio gay –era bisexual (la actuación te hace serlo)- y no apoyaba el aborto. Odiaba a la mitad del planeta, tanto como amaba a la mitad sobrante. Lloraba cuando veía un animal herido, o un programa de caza de delfines en Japón en el _Animal Planet_ o _el NatGeo Wild_ , y aun así, adoraba la comida india, con quien sabe que animal dentro.

Así era su vida... y la felicidad esta ahí, tanto como el primer día en su juventud como ahora, el asunto es que adora a Sandy pensó que era ese momento en su vida en que, bueno, en que él chico hace todo lo posible para que la chica le acepte.

Así que simplemente un día le llevo el desayuno a su novia a la cama, y el cereal cubría una cajita... blanca con él anillo que sabía haría a la chica gritar y bueno... así fue.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – ella grito, voz tan aguda que casi le rompe los tímpanos de nada mas escucharla. El casi grita por su cuenta al saber que era correspondido cuando ella se abalanzo a sus brazos. Susurrando una letanía de “gracias, te amo, gracias, teamoteamoteamo…” como si no lo hubiera dejado claro con sus gritos.

-¡Eso es un "Si" de felicidad! o... un ¿Porque tardaste tanto? -pregunto haciendo que ella riera con fuerza. Adoraba verla reír, como su nariz se contraía graciosamente y su cabello parecía unirse al sentimiento de gozo de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Si! ¡Te tomaste mucho tiempo! - gimoteo, tirando contra las sabanas, gracias a dios no había vertido la leche, o el desastre en la cama hubiera sido monumental con las patadas de felicidad que tiraba Sandy. - ¡Tengo que decirle a mi mama!

-¿Por qué? -pregunto curioso, acunando sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña mujer buscando calmar sus saltos.

\- ¡Ella siempre ha querido organizar mi boda, tontito! - Ella exclamo, lanzando otro grito que por poco si que el deja sordo debido a la cercanía de sus rostros. - ¡Vamos a ser tan felices!

-Si... pasearemos por todo el mundo, cocinaremos juntos, tendremos unos perritos...incluso hijos, ¡Quiero envejecer contigo, enana! - todo lo dijo en tu tono bajo, pequeño, como si fuera algo tan especial que solo ambos deberían escuchar.

Ella solo es capaz de asentir con su cabeza, mientras se aferra al enorme pecho de Jared, enterrando su rostro en la curvatura de su largo cuello, avergonzada de que la felicidad la lleve hasta las lágrimas. Es el último paso que ambos darán para terminar de formalizar una relación por la que ella daría su vida.

 

*****

 

Katherina siempre ha sido una mujer de gustos sencillos, un auto para salir a reuniones, uno para salir a hacer sus compras habituales por semana y uno para salir en las noches. Es humilde, se conforma con tres autos, cuando perfectamente podría tener más. De eso estaba hablando por su celular aquella tarde…aquella en que vio a un chico alto tratar de esconderse detrás de un cartel que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto y su cabeza también cada vez que ella volteaba a ver.

Lo primero que pensó fue sacar, aquel aparatito que andaba en el fondo de su bolso, uno de esos que sirven para dar un buen golpe de electricidad a cualquier indeseable que se acerque, luego pensó que exageraba así que iba a llamar a seguridad, tan simple y tan sencillo pero de pronto tuvo al chico al lado diciéndoles lo más extraño que haya escuchado jamás.

\- Con un auto podrías ir a todas partes y así no contaminas tanto el ambiente, además puedes invertir el dinero de los otros en algo más… 

Y ella, ella... se dio media vuelta empezando a alejarse indignada.

-¿Sabes…Jay? ¡Eres raro! –dijo la mujer de pronto saliendo de sus recuerdos mientras observaba a su nuevo artista examinar la sala como si de verdad tuviera que fijarse hasta en el mas mínimo detalle para que la exposición fuera un éxito.

\- ¿Raro? – el se dio la vuelta a medias, solo girando su torso pero sin mover sus largas piernas. Su cabello estaba recogido en un pasa montañas negro con el logotipo de los Yankees sobre el. – no soy raro. – había tanta pena en su expresión que ella no supo decir si iba o no a ponerse a llorar. Pero de repente, el chico sonrió. – quizás un poquito.

Una respuesta como esa no la satisfacía a menos que proviniera de Jared Padalecki. Todos los artistas eran diferentes, cada uno tenía su proceso creativo –que usualmente se guardaban para ellos mismo-, y cada uno tenía una forma de hacer.

Y Jared no era la excepción, en realidad... si lo era, a veces y no porque fuera una maldita, pensaba que Sandy tenía mucha suerte.

\- ¿Tu crees que no es raro esconderte detrás de un cartel mas pequeño que tú? ¿O hablar con alguien cuando no le conoces? ¿O criticar sus cosas? ¿O decirle a un artista famoso que su trabajo no te provoca nada...? .... Jared tenia que interrumpirla, porque la mujer parecía había encontrado su musa en las cosas que el hacia...

\- Su trabajo era obsceno, si quiero ver gente desnuda entro en el internet o espero por Sandy, no voy a una galería a ver estatuas viscerales teniendo sexo. – suena como un niño en la clase de Salud. Haciendo morisquetas que solo le provocan jalarle de las mejillas. – y tus tres autos matan a doce animales por segundo, todos juntos, y con toda esa gasolina que usas, muchas personas pobres podrían… creo que quiero una pared verde para contrastar todo, quizás algo que se vea cálido a la vista, pero no naranja, ¿Qué piensas del naranja?

\- Que no combina con el verde y que es muy alegre... ¡Nunca entenderé ese extraño proceso creativo que tienes, en serio... raro!

\- No soy raro, tu solo eres muy estirada para este trabajo. - le respondió, ni siquiera molestándose en girarse a verla.

\- ¿Estirada? ¿En serio? - pregunto indignada, mientras con un leve movimiento de su cabeza hace su cabello moverse hacia atrás con elegancia - Estas diciéndome, a mi - se señala a si misma con la misma mano que movió su cabello - a la critica y promotora de arte más famosa de esta ciudad... ¿Qué no sirvo para este trabajo?

\- Si. - Jared responde, y la mujer quiere morderle la cabeza hasta arrancarla de ese enorme cuerpo. - Un artista debe tener... estoy hambriento. - anuncio inusitadamente, inclinándose y tomando su mochila del suelo marmoleado entre blanco y negro, se la cuelga al hombro, listo para salir de allí. - ¿Te parece si te llamo mañana?

\- ¿Debe tener que? - pregunto de inmediato cruzándose de brazos -Tú solo tienes hambre, ¡Siempre...! - lo que recibe en respuesta es una risa, una de esas grandes y contagiosas y pronto se descubre riendo junto a la vida que ese chico parece imponer a su alrededor - Esta.... bien, pero cuidado si no me llamas... – advirtió.

\- Lo hare. Siempre lo hago. - acerca tanto su nariz que la roza con la de la mujer mayor, que se ve tentada por una milésima de segundo a alejarse, pero Jared solo sonríe de nuevo y la aplasta contra su pecho en un enorme abrazo de oso que la deja sin aliento alguno para reclamarle nada mientras se va, paso relajado y saludando a todo el mundo con la gruesa voz con la que le conquisto.

\- Que suerte tienen algunas... - murmuro para si, mientras le ve alejarse.

 

***

 

 _Roaring Artist Bear_ es una tienda al norte de Manhattan a la que el artista Jared Padalecki le gusta ir. Su dueño es un hombre de unos setenta años llamado Robert “El oso” Grasso. Un inmigrante italiano que llego allí cuando USA era la cuna de los nuevos artistas. Fue un amigo de _Gilmore Girls,_ Milo Ventimiglia, quien se lo recomendó luego de recibir con gran pesar la idea de que ya no actuaria más.

Aunque eso fue una total mentira, bueno, no tan fatalista. Jared ha actuado en este tiempo que lleva como artista grafico. En varias obras de Broadway ha sido incluido, incluso el año pasado viajo a Cambridge, en representación del teatro de Nueva York.

Ama la actuación, pero es una etapa de su vida que supero, tanto como a Sandy que de vez en cuando se dedica a hacer sesiones de fotos para revistas, luego de que decidiera dejar esa carrera de modelo por la actuación.

Chad le acompaña el jueves a la tienda. Chad tiene ojos azules brillantes y ávidos, y Jared siempre ha considerado que es una buena compañía, porque pese a que el idiota tiende a pasar por ignorante algunas veces, Chad sabe donde buscar en toda la tienda –que no es más que un viejo depósito- por lo que Jared quiere.

Y lo que Jared Padalecki quiere hoy es un nuevo caballete, que rompió cuando se cayo del taburete en el que estaba montado (si, Jared Padalecki montado a un taburete) y cayo hacia atrás, llevándose el caballete, la pintura que estaba puesta en el lienzo se había plasmado completamente en su espalda, mientras que su cabello había quedado manchado de amarillo. Era tan duro que físicamente no le había pasado más que eso.

Sandy casi se echa a llorar cuando lo encontró así un minuto después, pero el solo sonrió, rascándose la nuca y pidiendo disculpas. Ella le reclamo, como siempre, lo ligero que se tomaba las cosas.

Pasa que Chad lo consigue. El mejor caballete.

\- ¿Es tan bueno así? – pregunta en primera estancia antes de torcer los labios en la mueca universal de “no esta mal” y sonreír. – Claro que es bueno, lo escogió Chaddy Chad Murray.-

\- ¿Chaddy? - dijo bajo, silbando un poco en un tono que parece dar incredulidad a su tono - ¿Es... eso un apodo que tu mismo te pusiste?

\- ¿Hay una regla para ponerse apodos? - Chad replica, cruzándose de brazos. - siempre puedo lanzar esto a ese vertedero. - anuncia, golpeando contra el piso el enorme caballete, que se ajusta perfecto al tamaño de Jared.

-No, no, no hombre como crees - negó sonriendo, claramente pensando en la seguridad de su caballete - Más... creo que resume muy bien tu personalidad -

\- ¿En que sentido, idiota?

Jared sonríe, y se adueña de inmediato del artefacto de madera, refugiándolo debajo del brazo y caminando en dirección a donde están los pinceles. Chad nunca se queja de las palabras de su amigo. El hombre era todo un amor en su trabajo, conquistaba corazónes hasta decir basta, y era un experto en la labia. Pero una vez descubrió que la verdad era mejor que la mentira, y ahora no deja nunca de decirla.

El y Sandy se han acostumbrado a sus  directas palabras. Jared es sincero, y la mayoría del tiempo no le preocupa que alguien salga herido.

Porque muy en el fondo, sabe, que siendo el idealista que es... prefiere haber dicho la verdad que lastimar con una mentira.

\- Crees que... - frunció sus labios con diversión cuando llegaron al estante llenos de pinceles - encuentre uno más grande de lo normal, quizás uno que pueda ser más fino...-

\- Posiblemente. - es todo lo que Chad puede decir cuando ve como hay al menos mil variedades de pinceles diferentes, una gran parte de ellos adaptados para la mano ancha de Jared, que como le ha dicho Sandy antes a escondida, no tiene manos de artista, aun así, es su vida.

El alto sube una ceja tanto, que claramente sin palabras Chad sabe que esta indignado - ¿Posiblemente, Chaddy? ¿En serio, hombre? ¡Que poca pasión, dude algo más! - pico empujándole levemente.

Y lo que Jared considera "empujar levemente" siempre termina con Chad limpiándose el polvo del trasero y dándole una mirada asesina. Esta no es la excepción. Chad se cae, y Jared se carcajea alto, aplaudiendo como una estúpida foca.

\- Imbécil. - Gruñe, pero decide olvidarlo, porque el también sabe jugar bromas pesadas.

\- No es mi culpa que peses tanto o menos que el aire. - Masculla, haciendo que Chad en serio quiera algún día ser capaz de botar a Jared al suelo... por supuesto, sin mucho esfuerzo.

Una vez lo intento, se disloco el hombro por ello y rápidamente se olvido de eso.

\- Vamos, creo que deberías escoger uno que no sea de colores, ve por lo tradicional. Ese de allá, él caoba, es una fina pieza, puedo verla desde aquí, se adaptara a tu mano.

\- Ves como si puedes ser más específico ayudándome amigo - afirmo, con el orgullo desbordando su voz mientras se encaminaba al estante de los pinceles que Chad había mencionado.

"El oso" se acerca a ellos luego de terminar con clientes novatos. Es un hombre fornido, hecho para el bosque y no para la pintura, y es allí cuando se sabe el porque le llaman el oso. Sus brazos son el doble de los de Jared -y eso es decir mucho- con vello corporal por todos lados.

\- ¿Algo que hayas visto, chico?

\- Bueno... por ahora estábamos buscando pinceles... pero quizás también algo más -contesto Jared, como siempre, es decir... como un niño. Jared era así, iba a comprar algo y siempre terminaba llevándose otra cosa, pero todo aun en el plano de lo necesario o que usaría a largo plazo, después de todo... él no era como Katerina.

\- Tengo unas pinturas muy buenas que le servirían a un chiquillo como tu, son lavables. - dice, compartiendo una risita con Chad, Jared mira al hombre con las cejas fruncidas.

\- No soy un chiquillo... soy un artista y antes de que hagas otras broma - aclaro con voz falsamente enojada - Mis pinturas se cuelgan en otro lugar aparte de las paredes de mi casa...

Recibe dos palmadas en su espalda por parte del viejo, que sigue riendo mientras le guía al mostrador, donde aun en cajas de madera tiene las pinturas traídas de África el fin de semana. El viejo oso tiene una joven hija que se encarga de eso cuando no esta en clase, pero parece estar muy ocupada para eso.

En seguida, Jared se ve atraído por el olor a pintura nueva, y parece que se desconecta del mundo cuando se acerca a ciegas a destapar las cajas.

El viejo le deja escoger lo que quiera. Con los años, ha visto a jóvenes artistas, uno peor que el otro, todos huelen a algún perfume costoso, con ropa limpia, carros lujosos, en cambio Jared tiene todo lo que el quiere en un artista.

Algunas veces, incluso traspasa la raya, pasándose de la hora de salida de la tienda, o acudiendo a deshoras llenos de pintura y a punto de un ataque de pánico porque una de sus pinturas se ha acabado, lleno de manchas rojas y pinceladas salvajes por todo su cuerpo.

Es natural y tan fiel así mismo que lo trasmite a sus pinturas, idealismo, sinceridad y pasión en una mescla perfecta. Y ¡Por supuesto algo de locura!...

\- Estoy inspirado - declara en voz alta, con tan solo oler aquellos frascos, sus ojos brillan queriendo demostrar todo lo que arremolina en su pecho. Eso no es bueno, más bien, si pero el viejo quiere cerrar temprano y la ultima vez que Jared dijo eso se quedo pintando de improvisado en su local hasta las nueve de la noche.

Duele decirle que no, pero Jared le ahorra el trabajo, y como cual ladrón, se va por la puerta con todos sus instrumentos, el oso se ríe pero es de la expresión de Chad, no es la primera vez, ni la ultima que le tocara pagar a el y no a Padalecki, que si no se apresura le dejara allí. En el medio de Manhattan.

\- Jodido crio -mascullo sacando el dinero apresuradamente - Es como el hijo que nunca desee tener, ¡en serio!

 

****

 

Es sábado por la tarde y la pequeña mujer se mueve en la cama acurrucándose un poco más sobre si misma, sin mucho éxito pues lo que busca es calor y su cuerpo no tiene el suficiente, ni siquiera las sabanas, no, ni muchos menos la calefacción de la habitación... es cuando se da cuenta que su novio no esta a su lado.

Abre sus ojos con cansancio, pese a llevar mas de 12 horas durmiendo y lo confirma, el lado de la cama en que el debería haber un enorme niño, simplemente esta vacio...

Su mano se pasa levemente por el, notando lo frio que esta y eso le da una idea de que su novio -futuro esposo- debe haberse levantado a correr por ahí, quizás en un arrebato de de creatividad, no seria nada nuevo... no, una vez tuvo uno a las tres de la mañana. El punto es que de pronto nota que no debería tener frio, no, el reloj marca la una de la tarde y el sol que se refleja en su ventana.

Es otro indicio de que su cuerpo, no comprende que simplemente no hay frio en el ambiente. Eso, es culpa de Jared que como es una estufa con patas, ella... pierde la noción de cuando debería hacer frío o calor, porque estar con él, siempre es cálido.

\- Jay - llamo, escuchando una pequeña maldición desde la cocina, seguramente esta tratando de cocinar y eso, eso simplemente no es bueno.

No es que sea un desastre en la cocina. Jared es un buen seguidor de instrucciones, lee todo lo que te instruya algo, se sienta en el baño y toma un champú, se sienta en la cocina y toma una salsa. Es bueno con las recetas, pero es igual de ordenado para la cocina como la pintura.

No mucha gente cree que el proceso de Jared sea tan caótico, una maraña de emociones que se interconectan unas con otras en una fina línea que se rompe tan rápido como se conecta. Que la habitación se llena de acuarelas y la piel se mancha de colores, pero el lienzo es algo hermoso, algo que no muchas personas logran plasmar.

Luz, como amor, odio, felicidad y tristeza. Luz.

Pero, la creatividad no siempre es buena en una cocina... no, no puedes simplemente dejar ir un montón de ingredientes y luego explicar -"Quería probar como saben juntos"... así han terminado muchas veces comiendo afuera, porque la comida se veía bien pero pasada de sal, o muy dulce, incluso con demasiados tipos de queso.

Eso era lo que no era bueno en la frase, Jared y cocina juntos, que sus experimentos de creatividad, no siempre salían bien.

Esta vez no le consigue lleno de pintura, sino manchado de algo que espera sea mayonesa recorriendo su mejilla, y el olor a pasta y salsa roja en el aire, también hay un hedor agrio que le agua los ojos.

\- No parece que encajen. – señala la mesa, a una especia de monstruo de las alcantarillas que burbujea en un plato de cerámica.

-¿Cocinaste a Chad, y tendremos que huir del condado por intento fallido de canibalismo? - pregunto la pequeña mujer, seria, esperando realmente una respuesta.

\- No. - Jared responde, verdaderamente indignado. Y observa de nuevo de reojo una de sus peores creaciones, es un flan de mayonesa y queso, con fresas y pan.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué es? - Sandy se acerca, con un tenedor tantea el terreno como si lo de la mesa, pudiera de pronto morderla.

\- Un flan. - responde, flácido y decepcionado. - no te hará daño, no me mordió cuando lo probé, - y efectivamente se nota un pedazo en el que falta un trozo de el "flan”.

\- Oh cariño... - soltó una pequeña risa, acercándose al artista - ¿Y como estuvo? ¿Sabe mejor de lo que se ve?

\- No. - responde de inmediato, ella nota como su rostro esta pálido, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, también por la forma frenética en la que mira el "flan" a Sandy y de Sandy al "flan", sin parpadear.

\- ¿Sabes, que? No hay ningún problema... ¿Qué tal si intentamos hacer uno de nuevo... juntos...?- dice ella, acariciando las mejillas del hombre frente a ella -¿Qué ingredientes usaste?

\- Eh... Mayonesa. - Es el primer ingrediente y por el que se levanto hambriento ese día, pero Sandy hace una mueca de asco muy graciosa cuando le escucha mencionarlo. - Queso. Fresas. Pan... aceite.

\- ¿Cómo lograste cocinar todo eso junto? -pregunta incrédula.

\- Yo... yo... ¡No lo se! ¡Cocina algo tú! - le replica, y se da la vuelta para salir de la cocina. Camina con los hombros bajos y la cabeza gacha y para cuando Sandy le alcanza se ha dejado caer como un peso muerto en el sofá.

\- No tienes que enfadarte cariño - dijo desde la puerta de la cocina, recibiendo solo el puchero con la expresión mas triste que ha visto en su vida - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que mejor tu humor? -

\- Bésame. - Pregunto, subiendo sus pies al sofá. - después de hacerme comida.-

Juega sucio como siempre, Sandy sabe lo que eso significa, que ella limpie el desastre que el ha hecho en la cocina.

\- No puedo limpiar con la cocina así... alguien debería limpiarla antes - menciona, traviesamente moviendo sus caderas sinuosamente mientras se sienta en el regazo de su futuro esposo.

\- ¿Yo? - Cuestiono inocentemente, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Sandra.

\- No puedo cocinar con la cocina así…

\- Si cariño, tú... por favor. - Ella jamás será capaz de hacer un puchero del nivel de Jared, pero también sabe que este casi nunca puede decirle que no.

\- Pero... - ve la derrota en el antes de escucharla.

Definitivamente, cuenta como una victoria para ella cuando le ve levantarse, botar el horrible monstruo de la mesa, limpiar las hornillas, las paredes, la nevera goteando mayonesa. Metiendo todo lo que es de tela en la lavadora.

Ella le sigue, pero solo le ve limpiar mientras revisa la alacena en busca de algunos ingredientes que si se puedan unir y convertir en un nutritivo desayuno, es cuando nota como Jared mientras bota otros sobros de su experimento se queda viendo la basura y pensando... y pensando, Sandy sabe que paso la ultima vez que ambos elementos se combinaron,

Jared quiso un perro y ahora, ahora debe estar con el mismo razonamiento.

"Un perro podría comerse esto, necesitamos un perrito Sandy... botar comida es malo" casi puede escucharlo en su cabeza.

No se equivoca.

\- ¿Sabes? Lanzar comida a la basura es algo muy malo, Sandy. - y a ella no le queda de otra que rodar los ojos mientras esta de espaldas a el. - hay muchos niños en países pobres que no comen mas que un grano al día, si pudiéramos tener una tercera boca que no le hiciera asco a mis comidas quizás podríamos...-

Un suspiro entre risas sale de su boca.

– Jared... sabes que este apartamento es muy pequeño para un perrito... y apuesto que tú no quieres un perrito, ¡Quieres un perrote!-

\- Tiene que ser un labrador. - exclama, agitando los brazos en el aire como si con eso pudiera tener mas razón que ella. - tiene que ser adoptado, podemos tenerlo, siempre podemos tener cosas, y yo quiero un perro.-

\- Claro que podemos - se arrepiente tan pronto ve la sonrisa enorme de Jared - Pero no ahora... quizás luego de que nos casemos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no ahora? - Cuestiona, bajando sus hombros derrotado. - tu no me quieres.

\- Jayyyyy - se quejo golpeando el suelo con un poquito de fuerza, según ella, pero que si apenas se escucho la pequeña rabieta - No vayas, por ahí... es ¡Por el poco espacio que tenemos!

\- Chad me quiere más. - replico, sin prestar atención a las palabras de su prometida.

\- Chad... ¡Chad! - se quejo indignada - ¡Esta bien, iremos por tú perro así que alístate...! - abrió la boca cuando comprendió que había caído en la trampa de un sonriente Jared.

El la abraza, alzándola en brazos y colocándola sobre la repisa de la cocina, allí le besa, una disculpa silenciosa de esas que nunca le gusta dar. Y esta enamorado, pero algunas veces piensa que no es suficiente, que necesita sentir más.

El la quiere, pero no es como siempre se lo ha imaginando y es que es un romántico sin remedio. Su aire nunca se ha cortado, su corazón no se desboca por ella... no se siente completo, no siente que podría pasar su vida con ella siempre, pero se calla, todo siempre lo deja muy dentro de él. Donde ha de ser difícil prestarle atención.

Porque ella es de las pocas personas por las que se preocupa. Porque es su culpa por haberla metido en esto.

 

 

 

 

**Capitulo 2**

**Un cuadro melancólico.**

 

Es sencillamente, irónico, tonto, casi idiota.

Pasa mucho tiempo para que pueda racionalizar la noticia. Porque su mente sigue diciéndole que debe reaccionar emocionalmente, que debe gritar, llorar y sentir algo, algo más a excepción de decepción.

Algo que mucha gente no sabe de Jared, es que su familia nunca le apoyo mucho en eso de ser actor, no de la mala manera, porque su madre le quiso, le amo, y le consintió todo lo que pudo, pero su crianza dejo mucho que desear en Jared. De su padre, solo sabía que trabajaba ahora en un casino en Las Vegas.

Solo Jeff fue el único que le dio dinero para marcharse de ese lugar tan pronto cumplió los 16 y comenzó a modelar en la ciudad. Fue Jeff quien le saco de Vermont y le arrojo al seno de Nueva York.

Lo que empezó como cualquier otro día, ahora era un caos que le ha sumido en recuerdos, recuerdos de los que no esta seguro de querer.

Aún no puede creer como pasa el tiempo, aun puede imaginarse con el mismo Jeff jugando por ahí... gritando, su madre llamándolos a comer... quizás algún pastel que improviso en la cocina y sabia bien, ella era una artista... ella improvisaba y todo siempre iba bien, incluso cuando entre lagrimas le despidió y le susurro al oído que todo iría bien, acertó... acertó y ahora ella no esta.

Es raro, que este acostumbrado a ser un volcán en constante erupción de emociones, y cuando esto sucede, el solo se queda allí, sentado en silencio, mirando con detenimiento un lienzo rasgado por un pincel agresivo que lo atravesó cuando la voz temblorosa de su hermano le comunico la fatídica noticia.

Las lágrimas casi nunca han podido con él... es decir porque llorar ¿Cuándo puede reír?... escucho a una profesora decir eso una vez y él estuvo de acuerdo, tanto que lo ha aplicado en cada momento difícil de su vida, evitando llenarse de dolor... pero aunque ahora no puede reír, tampoco puede llorar.

Se siente como un niño asustado, porque sabe que Sandy no podrá acompañarle por su trabajo, por más que quiera.

Y él tiene miedo de ir solo.

Se sienta allí largo rato, inmóvil, sin decir una palabra. La mitad del tiempo son innecesarias, para expresar lo que dice, y ahora el silencio le consume como una infecciosa enfermedad que le da directo en los pulmones, comiéndole por dentro, devorándole en la sala que se vuelve oscura y oscura, hasta que lo único que la ilumina es la farola del edificio.

Es así como Sandy le encuentra, con la vista pérdida en un punto vacio de la habitación, con los ojos más tristes que la ha visto jamás.

\- Amor...Jay ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces solo en la oscuridad?-

El apenas registra que ella esta en la habitación, acercándose a el con pasos cauteloso, casi con miedo a lo que el pueda decirle. Puede jurar que escucha su diminuto corazón palpitando desde allí, pero probablemente sea el suyo. Aun incrédulo en su pecho.

\- Sandy. - susurra, sin moverse un ápice de su posición.

\- Jay, estas asustándome... ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su novio, buscando hacer contacto con sus ojos.

\- No lo se. - responde, negando con su cabeza. Se apoya en ella, colocando su rostro entre su cuello perfumado y su hombro, refugiándose en ese aroma a mujer y dejando que los recuerdos le bañen de nuevo de melancolía.

\- Cariño... - ella no sabe si insistir o no, así que solo le abraza sintiendo una lágrima bajar por su cuello, solo una, una que le hace pensar que ella nunca, peor nuca ha visto a Jared llorar antes.

Es un buen actor, de esos que sonríen y están serios al minuto siguiente, de los que finge dolor y tristeza, pero ninguna de esas lagrimas era verdadera. Ninguna. Se queda sin voz, sin saber que hacer o que decir, o si debería hacerlo.

En el momento en el que se decide, Jared se esta poniendo de pie, su gran altura ocupando toda la estancia, y ella siente como el cuarto se cierne sobre su figura, como si ese estudio se aferrara a el.

\- Necesito... - ella no puede ver sus ojos, cubiertos por la oscuridad y su cabello castaño.

-¿Qué necesitas? Lo que sea puedo ayudarte... - hay desesperación en su voz, sincera desesperación por saber como ayudar, mientras una pequeña parte de si que ella siempre ignora... grita, diciendo una y otra vez que Jared solo esta con ella porque es un muy buen chico, que la quiere pero no la ama.

Y le duele tanto comprobar que es cierto, porque es claro que sea por lo que sea que este pasando, ella no es consuelo.

Pero ignora esa verdad y lo seguirá haciendo, porque lastimosamente se niega a perderlo.

\- Jay... - llama de nuevo - ¿Qué sucede?

Pero el no responde, solo se aleja de ella saliendo de la habitación, camina como un alma en pena a su habitación, y la forma en la que esta se ve cuando ella enciende la luz. Es algo que no le gusta, pero que aun así no le hace sentir nada.

No puede respirar cuando toma la maleta del armario, ni cuando la mujer le sujeta del brazo y le pide una explicación a gritos, es como si se hubiera bloqueado en el fondo.

Puede sentir la desesperación de Sandy, no porque estén unidos... más allá de una amistad que él mal interpreto, si no por sus gritos, por su miedo... y de pronto recuerda a su madre peleando con su padre, siempre abogando por él y a Jeff siempre cuidándole, sacándole de ahí.

\- No puedo. - dice, pero no la mira, no quiere mirarla, quiere ir con Chad y sacarlo de la cama y llevárselo a Vermont, porque no puede con Sandy no quiere lidiar con ella y su relación ahora. Y pensar que nada estuvo bien, nunca.

-¿Qué no puedes? ¡Jared Padalecki, no puedes irte sin darme una explicación! -intenta quitarle la maleta, en un gesto tonto, lo sabe pero solo eso se le ocurre hacer -¡Habla conmigo, seré tu esposa maldición confía en mi!

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Solo no puedo! - y es ahí cuando ella recuerda, cuan reservado es, hermético, tan cerrado con sus cosas, no dice nada de el que no quiere que los demás no escuchen.

Para el, ya le ha hecho suficiente daño como para seguir clavando estacas en ese diminuto pecho, pero mientras camina a la puerta, con Sandy tomándole de su antebrazo y tirando hacia atrás, se siente como una mierda.

Se da la vuelta y la besa, ahogando sus sollozos en su boca.

\- Lo siento. No puedo. Lo siento.

Así sale de ese pequeño apartamento, con una maleta a medio cerrar y con los sollozos de fondo de su mejor amiga.

 

***

 

Chad sabe como callarse y cuando hacerlo. Esta callado todo el viaje, en silencio, de vez en cuando acariciando los hombros de Jay en un movimiento consolador, que nunca pensó que tendría que hacer en serio con este chico grande. Trata que la lastima no se note en sus ojos. Pero una vez el avión despega y Nueva York comienza a quedar atrás, todo se vuelve difuso, complicado de entender.

La madre de Jared murió. De problemas cardiacos, una enfermedad que la había atacado en el ultimo año. E incluso si intenta entender, le cuesta. Jared nunca le hablo de su familia de forma tan efusiva como hablaba de otros. Si recuerda que nombro a su hermano, y que su padre trabajaba en las Vegas desde que dejo a su madre, la cual los saco adelante a ambos sola. Sabe que Jeff, el hermano mayor de su amigo, fue quien le dio el dinero para venirse a la ciudad, y quien le alentó a seguir sus sueños sin importar que.

Pero del resto, Chad sabe muy poco. Quizás es que su amigo es efusivo para todo, y para esto esta mas que confundido con la ausencia de sentimientos. Quiere estar triste, pero no entiende esta paz. Porque su madre fue una buena mujer que nunca pidió nada a cambio. O al menos esa es la manera de verlo de Chad cuando observa el rostro de Jared.

Ha lidiado con Jared en distintos etapas de animo... con un Jay borracho, uno drogado, uno que comió mucha azúcar, el eufórico... el artista... pero nunca con un Jared deprimido, el antes de hoy pensaba que esas palabras simplemente no encajaban junto al nombre de su amigo, que no era algo para él.

Pero ahora que le ve con la mirada perdida en la ventana -que no puede haber nada interesante porque están a quien sabe cuantos metros de altura- se pregunta que tanto puede ayudar, principalmente cuando Jared no habla, no le mira... parece perdido en la muerte de su madre. Aunque también pareciera que el golpe ha desestabilizado su vida en mas de un sentido.

\- Háblame, hombre. - le dice quince minutos después. Sabe que no tiene más que unos pocos minutos más para tenerle a solas. - Dime, ¿Por qué ahora? - insiste una vez mas, colocando su mano en el hombro de Jared.

\- Mi madre murió, Chad - dice y espera que eso explique todo, pero no es así.

\- Hombre, ya me dijiste eso, Jared. Pero... - Chad bufo, y volvió a su lado del asiento, no sabia como rebatir eso, en especial porque su madre estaba a kilómetros de allí seguramente tomando una siesta con su padre.

\- Y no puedo seguir con Sandy - agrego bajo, casi con vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué? Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Rompiste con Sandy? ¿La misma chiquilla con la que te estabas comprometiendo hace una semana? - exclamo, saltando en su asiento, ahora eso si era algo que no creía.

\- Si... es decir no, no lo se ¿De acuerdo? - declino un poco presionado - Chad cometí un terrible error con ella...-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Romper con ella? - cuestiono su amigo, aun viéndole como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- No... pedirle que se casara conmigo, Chad, no lo entiendes yo la quiero, la quiero mucho... pero no la amo - se paso las manos por el rostro con frustración, tratando de no volverse loco en ese avión que conforme pasaban los segundos sentía una cárcel a su alrededor.

\- ¿Tu no amas a Sandy? Hombre, ahora eso es una buena jugada, me engañaste por completo! - Exclamo Chad, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle con tanta información, y juraba que le reventaría el cerebro.

\- Chad... seria el momento mas estúpido que podría elegir para mentirte o jugarte una broma, es en serio -

\- ¿Te das cuenta que lo que dices no tiene sentido? - Replica Chad, alzando la voz, parece tan molesto como Jared. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Mintiéndote?

\- No lo se, estar con ella siempre a sido genial pero nunca suficiente y yo... Chad... solo se mi amigo - el rubio sabe  lo que Jared pide, que por ahora no le juzgue que solo le acompañe.

Chad suspira. No esta muy seguro de seguir el juego que Jared esta jugando, mantener la mentira por debajo de las sabanas, pero por ahora lo acepta, después de un debate interno muy intenso.

Asiente y escucha el suspiro aliviado de su amigo.

********

 

**[Brownington, Vermont. USA.]**

 

Un avión, dos autobuses, y un taxi después, Jared Padalecki y su mejor amigo Chad Michael Murray arriban a Brownington, Vermont. 90% de los habitantes de Vermont no sabrían como darte indicaciones para llegar a este sitio, de lo pequeño e insignificante que es. Un pueblo americano más.

Con menos de mil habitantes -948 en el último censo- Brownington es una pequeña cueva para aquellos que quieran refugiarse de la ciudad, y sumergirse en un pueblo frio de costumbres y de clima. Aunque estén apenas comenzando el otoño, Jared tiene que colocarse un pasamontañas negro y un abrigo enorme que lo hace ver como un oso, y hace a Chad reír.

\- Ten cuidado y te clavan una estaca o una flecha. – le dice, mientras le palmea la espalda.

No hay nada que Jared quiera ver de nuevo.

A la izquierda de el pueblo y por su calle numero tres, se encuentra el Café Brooklyn’s Old Street, el recuerda que cuando se fue, la señora Minna Miner era quien lo dirigía, y con ella todos los adolescentes que quisieran trabajo allí. Probablemente, aun estaría allí, pero con suerte habría muerto en su ausencia. No estaba listo para escuchar sus discursos de porque su marido la dejo para ir a la segunda guerra mundial.

Por esa misma calle, ahí una serie de búngalos, para las nuevas parejas, y los visitantes, que nunca se quedan más de un año o dos a disfrutar la vida tranquila, los llaman “los pasantes” por su corta residencia en el pueblo. Mas abajo y hacia la derecha se puede ver las oficinas de el alcalde, un edificio gris que intentaba simular modernidad, y que fracasaba rotundamente. Siguiendo por ese camino estaba el banco, que solo era una habitación con una cámara acorazada y un solo cajero para clientes. El único banco en el mundo donde las filas no eran ni de una persona.

Hacia el centro del pueblo, por la plaza donde ahora ambos se encontraban de pie, estaba la tienda de víveres más famosa, la de animales para aquellos que vivían más cercanos a los campos de cultivo del pueblo y la estación de policía. También había una pequeña clínica que seguía en pie, y una vieja herrería al final de la plazoleta.

La escuela estaba a la derecha de la plaza, y allí Jared se detuvo.

Chad asumió solo por observar, que ese lugar traía recuerdos a su amigo. Hace 11 o 12 años, Jared estuvo aquí, haciendo un esfuerzo por ser alguien en la vida, y fallando en el intento, porque sencillamente era un chico que necesitaba más.

Por un tiempo, Jared permaneció en silencio, antes de suspirar, y pareció que todo el pueblo lo escucho en ese momento, porque inusitadamente, todo comenzó a moverse al mismo tiempo. La campana de la escuela dio las cuatro, una campanada y se escucho enseguida el bullicio de la juventud, los pasos apresurados, los perros ladrar de la tienda de mascotas al otro lado de la calle, el sonido de un garrote golpear con la bota de un policía, el conversas de unas ancianas en el centro de la plaza, las campanadas de una iglesia católica al otro lado de esta, el rugir de un viejo Mustang compitiendo con las campanitas de una bicicleta.

Todo volvió a la vida en un _plis plas_.

Lo primero que pensó fue que él mundo estaba de pronto moviéndose muy rápido, casi sin él… por supuesto, este no iba a esperar que él reaccionara de lo que sea que le pasa para seguir su curso, la vida sigue… tristemente la vida sigue incluso arrastrando al que no quiere vivirla.

Lo segundo que pensó y eso coincidió con Chad es que era demasiado el ruido para un lugar tan pequeño, o quizás era que la edad empezaba a afectarle a ambos. No en vano, eran dos solterones de casi treinta años sin hijos que les hicieran inmunes a los gritos de los chiquillos en aquel lugar, ambos sonrieron entonces un poco, cuando ambos murmuraron un “mucho ruido” a la vez, Chad más que Jared, pero había sido un divertido momento.

Siguieron su camino sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse, al menos eso era la impresión de Chad. Jared apenas recorría todo con la vista, apenas queriendo adaptarse o quizás eligiendo que recordar y que no, el rubio no lo sabe.

Después de caminar un poco y ver casas con un estilo algo colonial y no precisamente de estructura si no de viejas, vieron un edificio un poco más moderno que Jared recordaba como una pequeña clínica y que ahora al menos parecía ser algo más, era bueno saber que aunque sea si alguien tenía un ataque cardiaco podrían disminuirle el dolor ahí, algo es algo.

\- Deberíamos quedarnos en algún hotel… No quiero incomodar a mi hermano – susurro el alto, hacia su amigo que tenía los ojos aún sobre ciertos edificios del pueblo, seguro evaluando que tan seguro era entrar a alguno.

\- Pensé que nos quedaríamos en la casa de tu madre. – dijo Chad, después de detenerse detrás de Jared, este le observo, una mirada intensa que Murray sintió como le atravesaba, hasta que por fin su amigo suspiro y señalo una callejuela donde apenas y pudiera entrar una persona, por ahí, Chad asomo la cabeza y observo el anuncio desgastado de una posada.

\- Es cómoda... y creo que le entran uno o dos canales de cable. - comento  mientras empezaba su camino hacia el lugar que señalo a su amigo

\- ¿Uno o dos? Espero por tu bien que uno de ellos sea Venus o Playboy, no podre soportar este sitio sin ellos. - murmuro, siguiendo a Jared.

La posada no era tan mala por dentro, estaba bien amueblada para la época Nazi, con pieles de animales por el suelo y el fuego encendido en la chimenea, había un viejo perro recostado frente a esta inmóvil, parecía muerto, y Chad enseguida aparto los ojos de el y se acerco mas a la espalda de Jared.

\- Gallina - acuso Jared ganándose una mirada incrédula de Chad que buscando mostrar que no lo era, movió su cabeza en dirección al perro o cualquier otro artefacto de la habitación, que según los propietarios aun podían servir para decorar el lugar, aunque si lo piensa bien porque invertir mucho en un lugar que apenas puede generar unos quinientos dólares al año. - Exageras... ni que estuviéramos en una película de terror, agrego el alto a su amigo, antes de llegar al mostrador y encontrarse con una campanilla... si, una campanilla.

Cuando la tocan, hay solo una milésima de segundo en el que ambos se ven, y de la nada, el perro se levanta ladrando. Chad queda colgado de Jared y este a punto de un ataque cardiaco, mientras una risa melodiosa se escucha desde las escaleras a la izquierda de ambos hombres.

\- Esta bien, no muerde. La mayoría de la gente piensa que es un animal disecado.

\- ¡Tenia razón! - grito Chad, aun temblando prácticamente en los brazos de su amigo que por primera vez rio de forma sincera, quizás no como siempre pero algo era algo.

\- No necesitan preocupar... oh. - los ojos azules de la mujer que acababa de aparecer se fijaron en Jared, que de inmediato pudo ver como con una mirada le reconocía, aunque no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto.

\- Uh... - murmuro Jared quitándose a Chad con un leve gesto, para él, pues el otro hombre siseo de dolor, haciendo reír a la chica que al parecer recordaba la fuerza de Jared.

\- No pensé que volvería a verte. - susurro, estirando su mano hacia Jared que la tomo con un gesto amable, pero que no parecía estar sintiendo nada, algo muy extraño para Jared. - mi más sentido pésame, Jared.

\- Gracias... tenia que volver, por ella y por mi hermano - lo dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si buscara explicar su presencia en aquel sitio.

Era el lado terrible de que su madre fuera bien conocida en ese pueblo, no solo por ser una de las profesoras mas carismáticas de la escuela local, sino por ser una gran samaritana, por tener dos hijos del tamaño de jirafas y simplemente por su calidez humana con los demás pueblerinos.

Esta mujer, Leyla Presley, era una de las pocas mujeres solteras del pueblo cuando Jared tenía quince, y al parecer eso no había cambiado. Aunque su cabello se había vuelto un poco grisáceo, y las arrugas habían aparecido debajo de sus ojos, Leyla seguía siendo igual de tranquila, pasiva, como lo había sido cuando el se escondía aquí, para no ir a casa, aburrido de la monotonía.

\- Supongo, no vas a quedarte con tu hermano. - ella dijo, dándose la vuelta y atravesando el mostrador.

\- No, no es solo que no quiero molestar además mi amigo me hizo el favor de acompañarme - dijo haciendo una seña a Chad que sonrió - Creo que ser lo mejor que me quede aquí... el tiempo que decida quedarme - aclaro riendo cuando la mujer frente a él sonrió, claramente perdida en los recuerdos que él ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener en cuenta.

\- Puedes tener la habitación de siempre. - ella dijo, entregándole la llave de la habitación y empujando el pesado libro de firmas hacia el. - después de registrarte aquí. Como sabes, tiene dos camas.

\- ¿Tiene T.v con cable? - la pregunta hizo que ambos voltearan a ver a Chad que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen. Jared solo quería matarlo, en serio, pero a Leyla parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia.

\- Si, dos o tres canales. - ella indico, aun sonriendo. Mientras que Jared comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, termino de firmar y sin ver atrás se dirigió a las escaleras, que eran tan estrecha que sus hombros tocaban de lado y lado la pared.

Chad hizo un gesto con su cabeza a la chica que asintió tan pronto observo al más alto marcharse. -Lo  siento - dijo, sus labios simulando las palabras sin sonido de por medio mientras seguía a sus amigo, que se había quedado mirando el largo pasillo del segundo piso, como si nuevamente algún recuerdo indeseable hubiera llegado a su cabeza.

Chad llego a su lado, haciendo girar las llaves con lentitud - Vamos Jay, procura dormir o darte una ducha porque si cada vez que no quieras hablar te vas a ir así no dudaremos mucho en esta tierra olvidada por dios.

Por un segundo se pregunto si Jared se molestaría por el calificativo que hizo, pero luego pensó que quizás Jared opinaba lo mismo.

\- Si. - fue su seca respuesta.

 

***

 

A la mañana siguiente, Chad se levanta de golpe, lanzando un grito ahogado, la risa de Jared escuchándose por toda la habitación, llenando cada espacio, y sin saberlo, aliviando un poco a Murray de que haya amanecido con mejor humor.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! – Grito, quitándose a Padalecki de encima. Este continúo riéndose desde la alfombra que recubría el piso entero.

Había algo muy genial en todo eso, y era que al menos ya no tendría que andar todo tenso con Jared como un muerto viviente dirigiéndole de un lado a otro. Era temprano en la mañana, casi las ocho menos diez, el sol ya había salido pero era solo un tenue resplandor que se colaba por las ventanas de las que el vaho frio se apoderaba.

\- Hubieras... tu cara, ¡Tu cara! - apenas si podía hablar entre los espasmos de sus fuertes carcajadas - Es que, porque no traje mi cámara ¿Por qué? - dijo dramáticamente.

\- Porque eres un puto bastardo. - mascullo Chad, tirándose sobre Jared, que con un simple movimiento lo dejo contra el suelo, sacándole el aire cuando el gigante continuo riéndose esta vez sobre el pecho de Chad.

\- Chad, dios pesas tanto como una escoba...Seguro ¿Qué eres hombre? - pico, divertidísimo ganándose un golpe en la cabeza del hombre más pequeño.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Quítate de encima! - mascullo, haciendo fuerza para quitárselo de encima, porque ya se estaba poniendo morado. Esta bien que Jared ahora volviera a ser el mismo idiota de antes, pero esto era pasarse.

\- Ya...Ya me quito, ¿Sabes? Tienes muy mal despertar para la edad que tienes - Chad lo miro incrédulo, solo Jared era capaz de decirle eso tan mortalmente en serio, sin tomar en cuenta que su reacción era normal, cualquier se pondría de mal humor si despierta con un Yeti encima

\- Animal. - mascullo por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a meterse bajo las sabanas, sin antes una patada en el muslo de Jared, que solo estaba en bóxers.

Padalecki no se conformo con dejarlo ir, así que se recostó a su lado de la diminuta cama, robando la mitad de las sabanas que Chad tenia.

\- Chad... - llamo oyendo como su amigo respondía con lo que parecía ser un gruñido peligroso -Gracias, por venir conmigo...

\- No nos pongamos sentimentales, ¿si? - pidió Chad, aun con la cabeza enterrada en el almohada. - es lo que los amigos hacen.-

\- A mi si me gusta ponerme sentimental Chaddie, anda dame un beso - pelo sus labios hacia adelante sabia que se veía ridículo y cuando Chad volteo a verle sus risas se lo confirmaron.

\- ¡Idiota! No voy a darte un beso en mi cama, cuando ni siquiera me has llevado a la tercera cita. - le espeto, pero se estaba riendo aun, luchando para no caerse de la cama por el lado izquierdo de esta.

\- Eso es de la vieja escuela Chaddie - acuso aguantando la risa - No me seas mojigato...-

\- Si me besas te pateare en los testículos, Jared, y no va a ser bonito cuando no puedas tener hijos. - le advirtió, mirándole acusadoramente, si Jared lo quería, era capaz de hacerlo, no tenia vergüenza el chico.

Su advertencia, por más en serio que fuera solo hizo reír al más alto que mientras salía de la cama, negaba con su cabeza.

\- ¡Que delicada! - acuso, recibiendo una almohada contra su rostro. - ¡Tras delicada, vengativa!  Anda, levántate, busquemos algún lugar para desayunar.

\- Te matare mientras duermes. - advirtió, viendo como el moreno se metía al baño sin cerrar la puerta tras el.

\- Dices lo mismo desde que nos conocimos cariño... - grito desde la pequeña habitación.

Jared era insufrible cuando se ponían en plan bromista.

Salieron de la posada una hora después, sin que ninguno de los dos notara la mirada preocupada de la mujer detrás de la recepción. El clima había cambiado un poco desde que habían despertado, ahora era despejado y cálido, pero se podía sentir una brizna fría de cuando en cuando.

Jared los llevo a la cafetería que había visto cuando entraron al pueblo. A esas horas de la mañana, el local estaba repleto de personas que entraban y salían, con sus desayunos empacados para la escuela o el trabajo.

El movimiento de transeúntes era agradable, mucho menor que el de la ciudad, pero igual de curioso de Jared, no solo por su enorme altura, sino que por lo que había notado Chad, muchos de ellos le reconocían.

\- Seria mas agradable que me reconocieran por mis punturas y no por... lo otro - menciono sentándose junto a su amigo en una de las viejas sillas.

Bueno para cualquier serian sillas normales pero el sabia que tenían un poco más de edad que él, incluso quizás que Jeff por lo que cuando se sentó de verdad tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico, es decir, ¡Capaz y no aguantaban su peso!, pero paso tan pronto escucho como Chad le respondía.

\- Tus pinturas son famosas, Jared, pero dudo que ellos hubieran descifrado que JP, fuera el mismo Jared Padalecki que nació en este sitio. - respondió el hombre señalando a su alrededor con un dedo. - Además, ¿Qué otro? ¿Fuiste un maltratador aquí o tuviste un pasado oscuro?

Jared frunció el seño, colocando sus brazos sobre su pecho y preguntándose si así era, si había hecho algo que no recordaba y ahora era como la oveja negra regresando al rebaño de ovejas blancas, pero nada, solo recuerda haber salido a escondidas de su casa el día que cumplió la mayoría de edad, con la ayuda directa de Jeff e indirecta de su madre.

\- Quizás... hombre, no se, no recuerdo haber hecho algo para que todo el mundo se me quede viendo raro...

\- Quizás porque aquellos que se van del pueblo no regresan. - la suave voz de una chiquilla de no mas de 16 años irrumpió en la conversación de ambos hombros. Tenía ojos color chocolate, que tenían un brillo de curiosidad en ello, su cabello estaba recogido en un sencillo moño que caía hacia atrás. Jared no la recordaba, puesto que seguramente hubiera sido un bebe cuando el se marcho. - Buenos días, ¿van a pedir algo?

-Oh... ¿Qué tienes? - pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero con la respuesta de la joven. Era cierto, el lo recordaba... cuando pequeño escuchaba a los adultos decir que los que se iban quedaban prendados de las maravillas de la ciudad y que pronto olvidaban el lugar que los vio nacer.

\- Bueno, no tenemos hamburguesas hasta los viernes en la noche, por ahora para el desayuno, huevos con tocinos, con salchichas, y jamón y queso, queso fresco. - ella anuncio, "Nina" por lo que podían leer en la etiqueta de su uniforme purpura.

\- Nina ¿Cierto? - la chica asintió - Huevos con tocino y algo de queso suena bien para mi - le dijo Jared, Chad asintió también - Y café para ambos, por favor.

\- Se los traigo enseguida. - ella sonrió, retirándose y dejándolos a ambos solos -o relativamente solos-.

\- Así que solo era eso... - concluyo Chad viendo a su amigo - Es solo raro que hayas regresado, ¿Qué esperaban que no regresaras para el entierro de tu madre?-

\- Lo sé... hay algo aquí, la gente de este lugar es… - Jared no termino su frase pero suponía que Chad tenia una idea de lo que se refería.

\- Bueno, desayunemos y visitemos a tu hermano, quizás el te ponga al corriente de todo este lugar aterrador, aun siento que me cortaran la cabeza si me descuido. - susurro Murray, mirando a todos los comensales. Aunque el sitio era de lo más agradable, se notaba la extraña aura que expedían hacia ellos.

\- Quizás... si estamos en una película de terror...

Y tan pronto lo dijo, ambos sonrieron.

El centro de la ciudad estaba despejado nuevamente a eso de las once de la mañana cuando salieron del lugar. Jared pudo corroborar que si, la señora Miner había muerto y que ahora su hija llevaba el local, Rachel le había sonreído levemente cuando se había levantando a pagar la cuenta, aunque la mujer que ahora tenía su misma edad no le había dicho nada, ambos habían estudiado juntos en la preparatoria.

Chad estuvo sorprendido de escuchar eso, en especial porque no lo hubiera sospechado.

\- Quince años y este sitio no ha cambiado nada. - susurro Jared, estirando los brazos hacia arriba, quedando expuesto toda su altura. - deberíamos ir a donde Jeff, esta casi fuera de el pueblo, cerca de la casa de mi madre.

\- Supongo que encontrar un auto para rentar aquí es como esperar encontrar un canal de porno en la televisión - dijo el rubio haciendo que Jared rodara los ojos por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día, Chad no había superado que no tuvieran un canal así en la TV del motel.

\- Caminaremos. - replico Jared, sonriendo cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Chad. - aquí se camina Chad, es un pueblo pequeño. ¿Desde cuando no das un paseo por la campiña? - exclamo, señalando a su alrededor mientras comenzaba a cruzar la calle.

\- Desde... desde... desde... ¡Mierda creo que nunca! - bromeo, aunque quedando unos minutos callado tuvo que admitir que sí... que casi nunca había dado un paseo por un lugar así, donde sentía que un oso podía arrancarle la cabeza de un momento a otro, no que el fuera exagerado. - ¿No hay animales salvajes cerca?

\- Si, hay osos cerca del bosque, pero solo los Ackles viven allí. - con su cabeza señalo a la montaña, y luego se detuvo en seco, observando el lugar que se vislumbraba claramente desde aquí.

\- ¿Los Ackles...? ¿Viejos amigos? - pregunto observando el mismo lugar que su amigo.

\- No. - respondió, girándose hacia Chad. - recuerdo a su hijo único, Jansen, Jason, algo, no recuerdo, solo se que estudie con el, un chico agradable, pero callado. Su familia era una buena familia aquí.

\- Anda JT, vamos donde tu hermano, luego podrás visitarlo si te apetece - menciono estirando sus brazos hacia el aire.

La casa de Jeff esta bajando una de las calles principales, se puede ver desde la distancia, con un pequeño jardincito lleno de aterradores gnomos de todas las formas, y dos pequeñas jugando en el, Jared apenas y tiene una vaga idea de sus nombres, pero nunca ha conocido a la esposa de su hermano, ni mucho menos a estas pequeñas, que huyen dentro de la casa cuando le ven detenerse frente a la verja metálica.

\- ¿Por qué corrieron? - frunció el seño mientras veía a Chad, reír bajito - Hombre, ¡Que soy adorable, los niños nunca me huyen!-

\- Si, cierto. Aquí existen y se creen las teorías del Boogeyman y toda esa basura con que los padres asustan a los niños. - explico, viendo a Chad de reojo con una sonrisa, como diciendo "tienes cara de monstruo pedófilo, Chad". - ¡Jeff!

Jared llamo unas dos veces más, aun así mientras esperaba respuesta, suponía que las pequeñas ya debían haber avisado a su hermano sobre los desconocidos que estaban frente al portón, sin saber porque su estomago se encogió ante el calificativo que él mismo había usado, el era un desconocido para unas niñas que mas bien deberían correr a sus brazos gritando algo como "¡¡Tío Jared!!", con grandes sonrisas y miles de besitos para él.

Al inicio cuando se había ido de ahí, había pensando que podría regresar a visitar a su madre y a su hermano de vez en cuando, pero el recuerdo de su padre, siempre se lo impedía o eso fue al inicio, luego su trabajo no le dejaba, el viaje era muy largo, no tenia dinero... las excusas habían salido de su boca, como dagas, su padre se había marchado unos años después que él... y aun así, nunca regreso... y de pronto la culpa y el dolor son más pesadas de lo que deberían.

La ultima vez que había visto su madre, fue cuando esta le visito hace unos cinco años y a Jeff... a Jeff no lo veía desde que le dio el dinero junto con un beso en la frente. No se había despedido de su madre, sus sobrinas le consideraban un extraño... sabio que eran solo el inicio de cosas que estaba muy seguro de merecer.

Pero era su culpa. Lo aceptaba, no podía culpar mas al pequeño pueblo que le había visto crecer,  y era ese el pensamiento que le perseguía como un fantasma el día anterior, la razón por la cual se había quedado paralizado sin sentir nada frente a una pintura rota que reflejaba el estado de su alma.

Sonrió, y luego suspiro cuando vio a su hermano aparecer, no lo hubiera reconocido sino fuera por su gran altura y porque el cabello tenía su mismo tono castaño, igual de desordenado, y aun así con un tono elegante tan propio de Jeff. Llevaba botas de trabajo y una camisa negra que anunciaba su estado de luto, aun así, su rostro era alegre cuando le vio allí.

Lo primero que hizo luego de abrir la verja fue abrazarle. Sus huesos crujieron con la fuerza de esos brazos igual de formados que los suyos, pero estos de duro trabajo y sol.

\- Dios, te extrañe tanto.

Se permitió entonces apoyar la frente contra el hombro de su hermano, solo respirando su aroma y disfrutando del abrazo, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que añoraba a su hermano mayor hasta que le había visto y abrazado, era como siempre, indescriptible lo protegido que sentía del mundo con él.

\- Jeff...

\- Shhh... - fue la respuesta de su hermano. Ni el mismo había notado lo rota que había salido su voz cuando había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano. - esta bien, te perdono, no tienes que sentirte mal por eso. - su hermano dijo, como si supiera lo que había pasado por su mente minutos antes, cuando sentía que el mundo se le venia encima.

\- Lo siento - dijo aún así, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo ajeno - Lo siento tanto, tanto... dios lo siento, lo siento.

Seguramente, su hermano era el único ser humano que podía sostenerle de esa forma, donde volvía a ser aquel adolescente que soñaba con mas. Y en estos momentos, las emociones volvían a fluir por su cuerpo, emergiendo de donde las habita enterrado el día anterior, volviéndose una maraña de colores, y estaba seguro de que si se detenía frente a una hoja en blanco lograría plasmar lo que sentía, pero lo mas cercano a eso que tenia era la pared de la casa de Jeff, que era de color melocotón, algo desgastado por la lluvia.

\- Deberíamos ir dentro, Tristan. Tienes que conocer a las chicas.

-Si... - susurro aún temblando mientras se separaba tratando de contener las aún constantes lágrimas - Jeff... él es Chad, es un buen amigo...-

\- Un placer conocerte, Chad. Espero te guste aquí, no hay mucho que ver, pero... ya sabes, pueblo pequeño. - Jeff lucia un montón como Jared, hasta su actitud amable parecía la del joven Padalecki.

\- Claro amigo, es un pueblo agradable aunque aun me preocupa que un oso pueda atacarme - y lo decía tan en serio que saco una pequeña risa de ambos Padalecki

\- Estoy muy seguro que Jared te dijo que esos solos andan cerca del rio, que esta a 100 kilómetros de aquí, ¿no? - cuestiono Jeff, pasando un brazo por el hombro de su hermano y incitándolos a pasar con un movimiento de su muñeca. - ¡Sarah, Sheila! - llamo, tan pronto como alcanzaron el pequeño porche que precedía a la casa.

Sin ver como su hermano menor le sacaba a su amigo la lengua, y este a su vez también como si fueran dos niños. Justo así, le encontraron las dos pequeñas que se les quedaron viendo con unos ojos enormes, profundos, celestes que Jared suponía habían heredado de su madre.

\- Este es su tío Jared. – explico Jeff, señalando a su hermano menor, que sonrió a las pequeñas, venían vestidas como autenticas princesas, quizás Jeff aun estaba recibiendo visitas por el deceso de la madre de ambos.

Una de ellas –que poco después Jared reconocería como Sheila- se acerco, con cautela, se notaba lo acostumbrada que estaba a los hombres de esa altura, pero también se le notaba extrañada.

\- ¿Eres mi tío?-

\- Si pequeña, soy tu tío Jared...¡Encantado de conocerte, preciosa! - conforme lo decía se puso a su altura y le ofreció su enorme mano para que la estrechara.

Sintió como su corazón retumbo en su pecho al sentir dos manos pequeñitas sobre la suya, tanto la de Sheila como la de Sarah, que rieron al unisonó antes de abrazarse a su torso, enseguida pidiéndole a gritos que las llevara en sus brazos. Como pudo, Jared lo hizo.

Jared jugo con ellas unos quince minutos, totalmente absorto en sus risas y aplausos, le recordaban mucho a él y a Jeff cuando correteaban por el jardín de su madre.

Las niñas eran hermosas, unos pequeños ángeles que hacían su corazón encogerse de amor, ambas no dejaban de sonreír y supone, sonriendo también, que debe ser de familia. Juega con ellas al columpio, su brazo es él columpio, a las escondidas... el las busco, al hombre lobo, el es el lobo... y si Jeff no les interrumpe seguirían así toda la tarde.

Chad le ha visto hacerlo sentado en el porche, riendo de su amigo, observando como comienza a disfrutar de un nuevo Jared, que se divierte y sonríe de manera distinta a como lo había hecho todo este tiempo, brillando con algo desconocido para el actor.

\- Deberíamos venir a dentro, va a llover pronto y aun no te he presentado a Rinna. - Jeff señalo el interior de la casa, mientras veía como el vestido de ambas princesas estaban llenos de polvo y musgo, su esposa se lo haría pagar caro cuando las viera.

\- Claro - contesta Jared buscando aire, mientras sentía a cada chiquilla jalarle de un brazo diferente.

\- ¿Ya comieron algo? Rinna esta preparando el almuerzo, así que si no les molesta pueden comer aquí. Mucha gente a traído comida así que pueden escoger lo que quieran. - y aunque "mucha gente" no fue nada explicativo para Jared y Chad, cuando entraron a la casa y de allí se dirigieron a la cocina, notaron que "mucha gente" era "todo el maldito pueblo".

Había comida en bandejas por todas partes, unas montadas sobre otras, algunas de ellas en cajas para guardar espacio que faltaba en sobre medida. Las bandejas hacían ver la cocina como la de un abarrotado restaurante, con sabores y olores provenientes de todos lados, que marearon un poco a los visitantes.

En esta misma, se encontraba una mujer alta, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes como Jared lo había predicho, tenía pecas oscuras por todo su rostro y hombros, tanto que casi parecía que su piel se hubiera decolorado de marrón a blanco en lugar de ser al contrario.

Tenía una sonrisa amable que les recibió cuando los vio entrar.

\- Un placer tenerlos aquí.

\- Hola... Soy Jared, este es mi amigo Chad - señalo al rubio que le miro con cara de "¿No podías presentarme mejor, idiota?" pero que él ignoro, olímpicamente - Un gusto conocerte y lamento que sea hasta ahora, lo lamento...

\- No te preocupes, es un placer para mí conocer al hermano de mi esposo. - Ella dijo estirando su brazo y tomando la mano de Jared, era una mano fuerte, típico de las mujeres de aquí. - y a ti también, ambos son bienvenidos en la casa cuando quieran.-

Era también una mano cálida, Jared podía ver lo mucho que ella quería a su hermano y viceversa, cuando era joven... siempre pensó que no encontraría el amor en un lugar tan pequeño como ese, tan apartado de todo, que estaría obligado a quedarse con la primero o el primero que aceptara, que era como un destino común para todos en aquel lugar, ahora, sabe que estaba muy equivocado.

\- Tu trabajabas en la cafetería. - señalo, al fin recordando su rostro. Ella le había servido café a el y a su hermano por mucho tiempo, por lo que podía recordar. La mujer asintió antes de girarse a las pequeñas y hacer una mueca de asombro.

\- ¿Qué les ha pasado a ustedes dos?

Ambas señalaron a Jared que rio nervioso.

-Oh… es que, ellas y yo...había tierra y algo de barro... quizás unas ramas - agrego viendo como del cabello de ambas niñas caían unas pequeñas hojas.

\- Oh. - la mujer se llevo la mano al corazón y luego vio a su esposo, que por su expresión parecía a punto de salir corriendo. - supongo que iré a cambiarlas, pueden tomar lo que quieran comer, hay... de todo... en esas bandejas.

\- Gracias - mencionaron los tres hombres tensos, como si esperaran que ellas les atacara con una cuchara de metal o algo peor.

Después de que Rinna hubiera desaparecido por el estrecho pasillo hasta la habitación de las pequeñas, Jeff les indico que se sentaran a la mesa, donde también había bandejas de comida. Jared fue el primero, como siempre, en comenzar a explorar, era como un niño curioso que olfateaba de aquí para allá. Jeff no pudo hacer más que ofrecerle un plato a su hermano para que este se sirviera lo que quisiera.

\- Así que... ¿Como te fue con la actuación?-

\- Es un puto asco - contesto Chad, recibiendo el enorme pie del Padalecki menor sobre su pie.

\- No le hagas caso, simplemente al fin y al cabo, no era lo mío... pero me abrió otras puertas - indico sonriendo, como si su amigo no estuviera al lado quejándose en voz baja.

\- ¿Entonces no eres actor? - Jeff parecía genuinamente sorprendido cuando vio a Jared. - Pensé que era tu sueño.

\- Eso pensé yo también, pero era algo más global y cuando me fui aún era muy joven para verlo, mi sueño... era el arte, ser actor es un arte pero no el único - respondió, sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra que dejaba salir - Soy pintor ahora...

\- Uno bueno. - dijo esta vez Chad. Jeff no sabía si era porque era verdad, o quería evitar que su hermanito le pisara de nuevo.

\- ¿Entonces eres un...? - Jeff abrió los ojos enormemente, soltando un silbido de admiración. - wow, eso es... sigues siendo un artista pero uno muy diferente, ¿no? Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ser un pintor?

\- Porque, Jeff los colores son mi vida, mis emociones - se quedo callado un segundo tratando de controlar su emoción - Cada color es un sentimiento, propio o ajeno, plasmarlos es casi como dejar constancia de las emociones humanas, esas que pueden llevarte de la alegría al llanto, del odio y la codicia, al amor y la bondad... historias Jeff, cada pintura es una historia que solo por ser de una persona merece ser recordada, así considero que las personas pueden dejar legados ¿Sabes?, dejando en papel cada situación que los hace y me hace humano... lo siento, me emocione...-

Jeff permaneció en silencio por largo rato, solo viendo a su hermano que no rehuyó su mirada serena. Eran muchas las cosas que pasaban por esos ojos similares a los suyos, no por nada era el mayor. Conocía a Jared desde adentro hacia afuera, y esa revelación no era mas que la comprobación de que su hermano seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo que despidió.

\- Me alegra que hayas decidido quien eras en la vida.-

\- Nunca te lo he dicho, pero gracias por marcar el inicio de mi camino Jeff, y dime... ¿Y tu? ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Bueno, estoy trabajando en la fábrica, no muy lejos de aquí. Como casi todos. - explico, encogiéndose de hombros cuando su hermano frunció el ceño. - tengo una semana libre por lo de mama, mientras sea así, estaré feliz ayudando a Rinna, pero cuando regrese... supongo que todo volverá a la normalidad. Pero puedes quedarte cuanto quieras.

\- Jeff yo... - se siente como un niño, uno egoísta que aunque se fue persiguiendo su sueño y eso no tiene nada de malo, si dejo ahí a su hermano sin preguntarse si el también quería irse ahí, quizás perseguir algún sueño - Yo...tú...-

\- Tristan, deja de pensar que queremos escuchar una disculpa. Mama y yo hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance para que no volvieras aquí.  Y estamos felices que por más de 10 años haya sido así. Mama murió sin culparte de nada. Entiende eso. - su hermano es duro cuando responde, pero dice con propiedad.

Chad sonríe.

\- Si... lo siento, hay veces que solo entiendo cuando me lo dicen directamente - menciono sonriendo un poco - Oh... ¿Y cuando será...?

\- El domingo. - respondió, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la nevera. - puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, me han dicho que estas en la posada con tu amigo. Aquí hay una habitación libre donde pueden dormir ambos.

-¿Te dijeron? - preguntaron ambos sorprendidos de lo rápido que había volado la información.

\- Me dijeron la hora en que llegaste, como te quedaste frente a la escuela, luego como llegaste a Leyla, la pelea que tuviste con tu amigo en la habitación, que te grito bastardo un par de veces, si, me dijeron. - confeso, viendo como a Murray se le caía la boca.

\- ¡Joder! Aquí un asesino serial no podría matar ni a una mosca - medio grito Chad, recibiendo un codazo de  Jared.

-¡Chad, cállate hombre!

\- Si, lo siento, las paredes aquí tienen ojos y oídos, por eso mama prefirió criarnos aquí. - y Chad comprendía, esta era una de las pocas casas que se veían alejadas de el centro de el pueblo. - por eso también les ofrezco quedarse, pero si quieren seguir allá no tengo problemas. Por cierto, Jared, ¿quieres ir al rio en la tarde? Quiero llevar a las niñas, y Rinna quiere algo de pescado.

\- Mejor nos quedamos aquí.- Musito Chad y Jared asintió riendo.

\- Si, si claro hermano,... ¡oh... Jeff...! ¿Los Ackles aun viven aquí? - pregunto con curiosidad .

Jeff se giro a el a medias, observándole con una expresión descifrable.

\- Solo uno de ellos. - respondió, había algo en su voz, como una tristeza, que al artista le costo definir.

\- ¿Uh...? ¿Cuál? ¿Con el que fui a la escuela o su padre...? - pregunto, sin notar que sus preguntas cargaban el aire de algo que Chad  no sabia definir y parecía ser el único que lo notaba - No recuerdo el nombre del niño con el que fui a la escuela, pero si recuerdo que yo hablaba y hablaba y el solo asentía, era simpático...aunque solo como unas doces veces me dijo algo directamente...-

\- Jensen Ackles. - Jared asintió con una sonrisa que se borro al ver la expresión de su hermano. - el... - Jeff parecía avergonzado del tema. - vende algo de pescado en el rio, lo caza lo coloca en estacas, y nosotros dejamos el dinero y nos llevamos el pescado, también vende madera en el camino y pequeñas estatuillas para turistas.

Jared frunció el ceño como si no entendiera.

\- ¿Por qué no le dan el dinero directamente?

 - Eh... es un tema delicado. - aclaro, carraspeando cuando vio a Rinna aparecer con las pequeñas que llevaban ahora pantaloncillos a juego. - cariño, le estaba diciendo a Jared que nos acompañara al rio.

\- Claro, es una excelente idea, así podemos pescar algo si Ackles no esta ahí, si no compraremos un poco - contesto con las pequeñas de la mano. Haciendo que Jared y Chad intercambiaran una mirada de duda.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué tiene este Ackles...? ¿Lepra? - pregunto el rubio, esta vez Jared no le reprendió pues tenia la misma curiosidad.

\- Oh, no conocen a Ackles. - Rinna dijo antes de que Jeff pudiera decir algo. - bueno no esta enfermo, o al menos yo no lo considero una enfermedad, puede que Jeff si, pero es gay. - Rinna se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió afuera con las niñas de la mano.

\- Oh - silbaron los dos incrédulos, pero más Jared que sintió su corazón dar un salto que esta seguro que pudo haber salido de su pecho.

\- No sabia que eras homofóbico, hermano. - su tono suena casi como si no le importara y Chad tiene que admitir que su amigo si, es un muy buen actor.

\- Intento no serlo. - responde Jeff, bajando su mirada al suelo. - pero en este pueblo tienes que sacrificar cosas, Jared, para que tu familia se mantenga en una buena posición. - es una defensa estúpida y aun así tiene sentido cuando lo dijo. - nada mas mira lo que le paso a el, sus padres lo abandonaron porque no resistieron la vergüenza.

\- Si... entiendo...

"No, no lo entiendo", es lo que grita su mente, mientras frunce el seño. No esta dispuesto a discutir con su hermano por algo así -incluso si le duele y enoja- Jeff sabe lo que hace para su familia, sabe como cuidarla y él aunque no este de acuerdo, debe respetarlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Capitulo 3**

**Fiebre de Amor.**

 

 

Si Chad pensaba que el pueblo era frio por las noches, el rio es sin duda un lugar especial. El impávido clima se le mete en los huesos, su cuerpo esta delgado y por eso es que el frio lo toma de frente y casi lo tumba. También le hace sentir impotente, porque Rinna y las niñas apenas tienen abrigo, por no hablar de Jeff y de cómo Jared parece adaptarse con rapidez luego de que le ofrece su chaqueta.

El rio es una vista hermosa. Agua cristalina, turbia, hermosa, fría también. Tiene un cauce enorme y desemboca en una cascada que ellos pasan luego de una larga caminata, porque si, caminan allí también a cien kilómetros de el pueblo, pero por montaña y piedras enormes.

Les toma una hora llegar a donde Jeff se detiene, un claro en ese bosque enorme, donde el rio suena ligero, nada peligroso y las niñas pueden jugar con las piedras llenas de musgo resbaladizo, también hay pececitos pequeños que en un vano intento de atrapar, Chad termina empapándose hasta las espinillas.

Es lindo, por como Jared lo ve, no es lo que llama su atención del todo el banco de el rio, a veinte metros de allí, puede ver a un hombre sentando al borde una larga roca. Sus pies envueltos en pesadas botas, y la típica ropa de un leñador, con un pasa montaña y barba oscura, una caña de pescar colgando de sus manos.

\- ¿Es ese el guardabosques?

\- ¿Quién? - pregunta la mujer de su hermano pero antes de que esta conteste, luego de levantar su vista Jeff contesta por ella - Ese es Ackles.

\- ¿Jensen? - Jared pregunta, pero no espera una respuesta, no, porque es Jared Padalecki el "Oh no me importa una mierda lo que diga el mundo, me meto por que quiero". Y Jeff intenta detenerle, pero las uñas de Rinna se encajan en sus bíceps cuando le detiene.

Jared camina entre las piedras, saltando y salteando unas cuantas ramas y rocas que seguramente a Chad ya lo hubieran matado. Puede ver una estructura de madera donde se nota que han sido colgados anteriormente peces muertos, que se mantienen a la intemperie por el clima frio que impide que se descompongan.

\- ¡Jensen! - exclama cuando esta cerca.

Pero no se espera la reacción que el hombre tiene.

Ni siquiera sabe como lo hace, pero Ackles se pone de pie tan rápido que le deja sin aliento, aunque aun esta lejos, y Jensen esta al otro lado de el rio, puede ver todos sus movimientos y el miedo en ojos oscuros mientras se pone de pie de un salto, sin resbalar de una vez, Ackles desaparece en el bosque corriendo, escondiéndose entre los arboles, y por lo que puede ver Jared, quedándose entre la maleza esperando a que este se decida a seguirle o no.

\- ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

Jared da unos cuantos pasos manos, esperando verle pero solo encuentra bosque y más bosque a su alrededor. Aún así, sigue caminado esperando que el hombre de barba no desaparezca tan rápido como es. - Jensen... ¡Hombre, no te hare daño!... ¿Aun estas ahí?

Incluso si el agua fría del rio le hace estremecerse de haberlo cruzado mientras esta allí, permanece insistente. Escuchando a Jeff llamarle, pedirle que no se adentre en el bosque, pero aun así sigue caminando, siguiendo lo que el piensa es un rastro de Ackles.

No hay respuesta por ningún lado.

\- Jensen… - intenta una vez más moviendo las ramas que se encuentra de un lado a otro - Soy Jared, Jared Padalecki... éramos compañeros en la primera, yo hablaba y tu asentías sonriendo... ¿Me recuerdas? - pero solo el silencio característico del bosque parece contestarle, ese que mas bien parece tragarse todo sonido.

Siente los ojos sobre el, pero no es capaz de conseguirlo por ningún lado. Le hace preguntarse cuanto tiempo lleva viviendo Jensen en este lugar, tanto como para hacer que el bosque lo acepte como propio y lo oculte del peligro.

\- Por favor... no quiero hacerte daño. - dice, sentándose en el suelo.

Se cruza de brazos una vez esta sentado en el suelo y sonríe.

\- Se que estas escuchándome, Jen ¿Puedo llamarte, Jen? - pregunto a la nada antes de sentir el brazo de su hermano poniéndole de pie con fuerza, mientras se quejaba en voz baja.

\- Vámonos, no deberías estar aquí. - susurra, se nota lo alterado que esta. - ¡Vámonos, Jared!

\- Oye no, Jeff respeto tu decisión pero respeta tú, que me vale mierda los que piensen los del pueblo. - se quejo buscando quitarse a su hermano de encima, pero la diferencia entre sus músculos es bastante, principalmente por que los de Jeff han sido con duro trabajo de campo.

\- ¡Jared, vámonos! - Su hermano le gruñe, tirando de el hasta comenzar a arrastrarlo fuera de el bosque. - no puedes hacer nada por el, ya esta maldito con lo que es. Déjalo solo.

\- ¡Eso no es estar maldito, joder, es increíble que pienses eso! ¡Es solo una preferencia! - y se muerde la lengua porque quiere gritar, a mi también "Me gustan los hombres... ¿Piensas que estoy maldito también?”

\- ¡Es estar maldito en este pueblo! - Jeff grita y esta vez le estampa contra un árbol. - ¡Métetelo en la cabeza, Jared! ¡Si haces esto, acabaras con todo lo que tengo aquí! - la voz de su hermano es tan dura que le no recuerda haberla escuchado nunca.

Luego de que jala aire por el que perdió con el golpe, asiente un par de veces notando como su hermano le deja ir.

\- Chad y yo nos quedaremos en el hotel y a cualquiera que pregunte le dejare claro que solo vine por el funeral de mama... así no te meterás en problemas, pero no desistiré con Jensen... lo siento - dijo empezando a caminar de regreso a donde los demás se encontraban.

 

 

***

 

Chad no comprende porque Jared regresa tan furioso, no mira a las niñas ni a Rinna, que solo suspira cuando Jared pasa hecho una bestia furiosa a su lado, pisando duro y caminando rio abajo hasta llegar al camino que lleva al pueblo.

A duras penas, Murray, el citadino, le sigue, esperando no resbalar por ninguna de las rocas y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba de frio y pánico. Jared desapareció rápidamente por las calles, sin importar llevarse por el medio a más de un transeúnte desprevenido.

En su cabeza, Jared podía ver el rostro del hombre, ojos asustados, ocultos, que habían sufrido una de las peores discriminaciones, eso no debería estar permitido en ninguna parte, por dios, como este pueblo podía ser tan cerrado.

\- ¡Maldición! – maldijo mientras cruzaba la plaza, iba a ir a su cama y trazaría un plan.

\- Jay... Jared bird... ¡J.T! - grito apenas dándole alcance. - Un pobre infeliz que nadie en una ciudad de pavimento clama, que le esperes... - dijo dramáticamente.

Jared se detiene, y observa como Chad esta a punto de desmayarse y tiene ganas de reírse porque su amigo esta destrozado y le matara en cuanto se recupere.

\- ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que lo traten así Chad!

\- Lo se, lo se, es una mierda - dijo con voz aguda, por la falta de aire, por lo que tenia sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas -Pero, si haces algo dañaras a tú hermano J.T, aunque nos quedemos en el motel... - Jared frunció el ceño, a veces se asustaba de lo mucho que lo conocía su amigo.

\- Si quieres hacer algo, ocupar un lugar fuera de los radares de CIA que tiene este lugar - agrego sin notar como Jared sonreía.

\- La casa de mama... nadie me vera ahí... es perfecto.

\- Si, ¿pensaste eso por tu cuenta, genio? - murmura Chad, sujetándose de el brazo de Jared, que con una sonrisa se lo cargaba al hombro, con Chad maldiciendo los primeros minutos y luego callándose una vez entran en la posada.

 

***

 

Es muy diferente a como la recuerda, y aun así no lo es tanto.

Tiene las mismas figurillas de madera de siempre, las de cerámica, las muñecas de tela y algodón, el patio lleno de Flores vivas, la casa decorada de amarillo y con una cerca de madera pintada de blanco, seguramente obra de Jeff y su habilidad en la carpintería. Con un oso de madera perfecto en el centro de la sala que es la primera habitación a la que se ingresa por la puerta de madera.

Muebles color mostaza de roble, llenos de cojines de todas las formas posibles, porque su madre era una buena costurera. Los estantes decorados de color miel, y las paredes sudando salvia de árbol. La cocina sigue intacta, en la cocina esta puesta la cacerola donde su madre calentaba el agua para el te seguramente había sido lo ultimo que había hecho esa noche antes de dormir y nunca despertar.

La habitación sigue intacta, la cama doblada, seguramente obra de Rinna luego de que se la llevaran. Adornos y fotos de el y Jeff y las niñas de Jeff y gente en el pueblo, regadas por las estanterías y los muebles en esa habitación. Es injusto que la única del mayor que tenga sea la que se tomo hace cinco años.

Pero lo mas injusto es que cuando abra la habitación con su nombre, esta tenga todo tal y como lo dejo.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, cuando divisa en su escritorio-ahora pequeño para él- una foto de su mama y él, otro de él y Jeff y una de su padre consigo, ninguno sonriendo lo que lo hace reír por la ironía.

Al lado de las fotos hay unos lapiceros dispersos, con unas hojas con dibujitos de cocodrilos, recuerda haberlos estado haciendo la noche antes de irse, solo porque había un programa de esos animales y había quedado fascinado. No puedo creer que hasta al más mínimo detalle, este como lo dejo.

Su madre no movió nada, ni su ropa en los armarios, ni nada, y mira que le dijo que lo había donado todo a la caridad cuando le visito en Nueva York, seguramente pensando que nunca regresaría aquí y lo vería, como guardaba todo en perfecto estado.

Se deja caer sobre su cama, con los ojos puesto en la ventana desprovista de cortinas. Desde allí puede ver una larga colina, y el hermoso cuadro que hace esta en concordancia con la cascada. Le gustaría pintar eso, quizás su madre tenga algo de papel por allí.

\- ¿Así que este eres tu? –Chad entra, sin importarle que Jared este llorando en la cama, ya le ha visto con sus cambios de personalidad mucho en estos dos días como para comenzar a sorprenderse de nuevo.

\- Si. - contesto apenas luchando contra las lágrimas - Soy yo... era pequeño... a esa edad.

\- Si a eso llamas ser pequeño, supongo que si. - replico Chad. - Hey, te has dado cuenta que desde aquí se ve una cabaña en el bosque, es como en las pelis... oh mira... parece que hay gente dentro... ¿no es ese Ackles? Es bastante alto, tiene hombros gruesos y cabello rubio y un culo muy bonito y blanco... wow... es grande... tiene una gran polla gorda... tengo un complejo.

-¡Chad!-chillo incrédulo, saltando hasta la ventana sin darse cuenta que estaba sonrojado -Deja de mirarlo, es ilegal ¿Cómo si quieres se te ocurre?

\- ¿Qué? Esta en mi campo de visión. Deja de mirar tu, pervertido. - Gruño dándole un codazo en las costillas. - además, tu también estas mirando, ¿ves que lo tiene grande?

 Y era verdad, lo de Jensen desnudo, estaba en una parte del rio cerca de la cascada donde se podía observar su figura, apenas algo borroso, no a muchos kilómetros de allí, seguramente nadie nunca lo había notado porque nadie vivía tan cerca de esa zona como su madre, ni siquiera Jeff.

Se ha quedado por alguna extraña razón que no puede explicarse prendado del cuerpo que desde ese lugar puede ver, es como si su vista quedara sobre lo más hermoso que haya visto jamás así que simplemente mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, obligándose a si mismo a salir de algo que no termina de identificar.

Camina entonces hacia la cortinas, algo empolvadas y las cierras tanto por la privacidad del hombre como por si mismo, pero eso no es lo que le dice a Chad.

\- Estaba bañándose hombre, dale privacidad.

\- ¡Bah! ¡Y yo necesito sexo! - Exclamo, Chad, pegándose a la cintura de Jared con una mirada picara. - ya sabes, no hay nadie escuchando, JT.

\- Chad... - su voz sonó como si fuera una advertencia, en realidad así era. - Esa vez que nos acostamos, luego de esa fiesta... dijiste que no fue nada yo concorde y ¿Recuerdas a Sandy?, la pequeña y adorable ¿Sandy? - vio como el rubio solo sonreía aún más - Veo que si la recuerdas...

\- Vamos, solo chúpamela y te prometo no molestarte. - gimoteo, y con todo su cuerpo hizo un esfuerzo por arrastrar a Jared a la cama, que no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

\- Oh no - uso su propio peso para detener las intenciones del otro hombre - ¡Tengo bastante mierda en mi vida en estos momentos con mi madre, mi hermano y con Sandy para agregar más, si ver a un hombre desnudo te puso caliente usa tu mano amigo, pero conmigo no cuentes!

\- ¡Jared! - Chad gimoteo, soltándole por fin y cayendo resignado en la cama de Jared, que levanto polvo al caer su cuerpo.

\- Te dejo solo. - dijo sonriendo con diversión más aun mientras tomaba un portarretratos y se lo tiraba a Chad - Ahí tienes una foto mía amigo, eso puede ayudar - pico.

\- ¡Bastardo! - Grito Chad, lanzándole una almohada mientras Jared salía de la habitación riéndose a carcajadas.

Le dejo ahí, pensando solo por un instante si de verdad aquella vez no había significado nada.

 

***

 

La cocina de su madre huele a comida reservada, y es lo primero que busca, algo que comer y preparar, hay pescado aun decente en la nevera y algo de carne también, por lo que se decide a preparar la cena siguiendo una de las viejas recetas en el libro y no experimentando, aunque sus dedos le piquen con la necesidad de desatar su creatividad.

De expulsar ese enorme vacio

Curioso es como ha llegado a ser algo tan importante en su vida que con solo tres días de no pintar algo, o dejar salir su creatividad en alguna cosa ya se siente algo malhumorado, aunque quizás a ese estado de animo contribuyo enormemente el arrebato de su hermano y él de Chad hace algunos segundos.

\- La cena estará lista pronto. - informo a su amigo, cuando le vio bajar por las escaleras aún seguramente maldiciéndole.

\- Si, si. Saldré un rato. - Chad dice, sin ni siquiera mirarle, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada con paso rápido, como si temiera que Jared buscara detenerle.

\- Hey... Chad... - llamó de pronto - ¿Estamos bien, cierto?

Chad se detuvo frente a la puerta, y por un momento, en su loca cabeza, supo que la respuesta era "no, no lo estamos". Pero Chad se limito a bufar y a darle una mirada incrédula.

\- Si, hombre, ¿Por que no lo estaríamos?

\- No se, pensé que estabas en esa etapa del mes, tú sabes... esta bien, no me mires así, el asunto es que... - a ultimo parece que se arrepintió de lo que fuera a decir y en su lugar agrego. - Ten cuidado, no conoces el lugar no me hagas salir a buscar tu culo.

El rubio solo asiente, y sin decir una palabra sale fuera de la casa e internándose en lo que parece ser una noche lluviosa. Deja a Jared atrás, preguntándose que ha hecho mal con Sandy y Chad.

 

***

 

El siguiente día no empezó nada mal, no todos los días se tiene la posibilidad de, según Chad, probar su desayuno especial. En un inicio pensó que podría burlarse horas de las habilidades culinarias de su amigo, vaya que se imaginó probando algo asqueroso, algo que soltara alguna especie de mucosidad, pero lo que encontró en su lugar fue jugo de naranja fresco, combinado con zanahoria y no de paquete, natural, además de unos emparedados justo de esos que lo muerdes y simplemente no puedes parar, además de unos Hot cakes con miel y una fresa arriba.

 

\- Maldito… - dijo casi sintiendo como una de sus cejas saltaba -¿Cuándo demonios aprendiste a cocinar así? … es decir, pensé que solo ordenabas comida algún chino por ahí…

\- Si, tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga. – Chad dice, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿te gusta? – ahora la pregunta esta hecha en un tono suave mientras se sienta al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Amigo... - se llevo un pedazo a la boca, imposibilitándose de contestar - Eres un Chef... ¿Segunda carrera y nunca me contaste? - habla con la boca llena, mientras traga y casi rueda los ojos hacia arriba, por como sus pupilas gustativas saltan.

\- Gracias. - Jared no lo nota, pero Chad esta muy sonrojado con sus palabras. Azorado y nervioso por una razón que aun no reconoce. - así que... ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy, genio?

\- Provisiones - apunto el más alto - Creo que comemos mucho, luego... iré a buscar a Jensen...

Chad bufo y dejo caer los cubiertos sobre su plato de golpe, de repente parecía molesto, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la nevera, sin mencionar palabra hasta que la tuvo abierta frente a el.

\- Hare una lista.

\- Chad, tú lo viste hombre, salió huyendo solo con que yo me acercara - se encogió de hombro, robando un emparedado del plato de su amigo - Es mejor que vaya solo, al menos hasta que se de cuenta que soy un gigante adorablemente amistoso.

\- Si, porque eso es una gran idea. Tú con el ermitaño gay. - replico Chad con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir.

\- ¡Solo, es un ermitaño Chaddie!, no es como si fuera un psicópata - replico riendo, obviamente sin captar el sarcasmo de su amigo.

\- Lo que sea. Supongo que estaré explorando de nuevo este aburrido pueblo. - saco por fin la cabeza de la nevera y tomo su plato, con solo un sándwich sobre el, tirándolo a la basura y llevando el plato junto con los otros que quedaban de la noche anterior.

\- Quizás encuentras algo en que entretenerte - señala encogiéndose de hombros antes de subir por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

 

***

 

El bosque ha sido su lugar desde que sus padres le abandonaron allí. Parece que han pasado milenios desde eso, pero solo doce años han sido, doce largos y duros años. A veces se pregunta como ha sobrevivido tanto solo en un bosque perdido de la mano de Dios, tan lleno de osos como de mosquitos que se enredan en la maraña que es su barba por la mañana.

Hoy le ha dado por recortarla con una tijera, y cortar parte de su cabello enmarañado, hasta dejarlo medianamente decente en el espejo roto, un espejo que logro rescatar del rio hace unos días, donde hace apenas unas doce o trece horas tuvo un encuentro de lo mas extraño con un forastero.

No le había visto antes, pero si estaba con la familia Padalecki suponía que no podía ser tan malo, además, que había ido a buscarle al bosque, gritando algo sobre que quería ayudarle y muchas tonterías a las que no había prestado atención mientras aguantaba la respiración pegado a un árbol. Después había visto como Jeff enfadado le gritaba, y tenía razón, Sherry Padalecki también había defendido a su familia de la misma forma.

Esa mujer, y otras dos del pueblo, tendían a llevarle comida a su stan de pescados, que había comenzado como una inocente idea. Un día había dejado los pescados secarse, y cuando había regresado ninguno de ellos estaba, en cambio, un fajo de billetes estaba colgando donde antes estaban los animales muertos.

Así fue como comenzó su negocio. El colocaba el pescado y la gente subía y le dejaba monedas, era bastante productivo, y tenia al menos siete mil dólares reunidos, pero era claro que su fuerza de voluntad había quedado vuelta mierda el día que lo habían abandonado, y que salir de ese encierro no era una opción para el, no cuando temía que el mundo exterior fuera un sitio mas cruel, se remitiría a su cabaña, construida en la época de la guerra, y al rio.

Soltó un bufido cuando termino de limpiarse la cara, ahora tenia solo una leve sombra de barba que le había quedado al rasurarse con una hojilla hecha a mano, piedra caliza cortada tan filosa como para rajar la garganta de un oso o un alce que se atreviera a amenazarlo. Usualmente no solía comer carne roja, pero la semana pesada un alce macho había roto sus cañas de pescar y había pagado con su sangre, ahora estaba su cuero secándose al sol, y su cornamenta en la mesa dentro de la casa.

Esta tan perdido en su reflejo, así como en sus pensamientos que al principio solo frunce el ceño cuando escucha una voz... una voz humana, maldiciendo, incluso de una manera cómica podría decirse ya que por lo que escucha esta culpando a la rama de meterse en su camino. Pero una vez pasa la impresión, su cuerpo reacciona tratando de ocultarse, pese a que esta dentro de su misma casa.

Empieza por cerrar las ventanas, con tan mala suerte que olvida que ha dejado las hachas colgadas de la repisa saliente de la cabaña, y estas terminan cayendo al suelo, causando un estruendo que esta seguro que el extraño ha escuchado. No debe estar lejos, porque su voz se oía clara y fuerte. Por lo que tiene poco tiempo para ponerse a hacer una barricada.

\- ¿Jensen? - para el susodicho es extraño escuchar su nombre de la voz de una persona, menos aun tan cerca.

Maldice por lo bajo mientras coloca una silla contra la puerta y observa por una de las rendijas de la madera, la figura alta de el mismo hombre que ayer corrió tras el en el bosque.

Era definitivamente un forastero, pero extrañamente, se le hizo familiar. Su rostro, sus facciones, su cara.

\- ¿Estas aquí? ¿Saliste a pescar? - Jared solo recibe el silencio como respuesta, así que se acerca un poco más - Escucha haz un ruido si me escuchas hombre, no vine a hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar... además, puedo hablar horas sin que me respondas, estoy acostumbrado en la escuela lo hacías... Soy Jared, Jared Padalecki. - se queda a una distancia meramente normal de la puerta, pero cuando no ve respuesta se sienta en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared de madera.

\- ¿Jared Padalecki? - Jensen frunce el ceño, y de inmediato su mirada se dirige a una pintura en la pared que recientemente ha colgado allí. Algo pequeño, no mas grande que una hoja normal, rápidamente lo toma y lo esconde, y luego busca una hacha, puede que sea un Padalecki, pero no va a confiar porque si en un forastero.

\- Si - contesto con una inusual alegría que hizo a Jensen ponerse más alerta - Éramos compañeros en la primaria, una vez me acerque a ti diciéndote que no era justo que mi hermano fuera más alto que yo, que seguro mis padres lo habían encargado con más amor - rio ante su propio ocurrencia - Por supuesto, ahí yo creía en la cigüeña, recuerdo que me escuchaste con atención una media hora y cuando te pregunte si opinabas lo mismo, solo asentiste... - rio bajito, de nuevo - Anoche me dedique a sacar de mi memoria las veces que había hablado contigo...

Jensen  casi grita de asombro al escucharle tan cerca, ese hombre probablemente tiene la cabeza pegada a la puerta.

"Que descaro". Retroceden varios pasos, y puede ver ahora la figura de Jared, enorme, apoyada contra la pared. Le da escalofríos pensar lo enorme que es.

Aunque son las palabras la que provocan una reacción interna inesperada de el. Padalecki le recuerda, pero no puede entender que diablos hace en ese lugar y que diablos le interesa lo que la gente de el pueblo haga con el, cuando no le importo hace años.

\- También recuerdo una vez que me golpearon con un balón de futbol, tu me ayudaste a levantarme - la nostalgia inundaba su tono de voz, haciendo que sonriera un poco -Oh, lo siento, no debes de recordar esas cosas, bueno, el punto es... que me encantaría que habláramos un poco, ser amigos, a mi no me importa lo que diga la gente del pueblo...-

Se queda callado. No sabe como responder a eso. Solo quiere dejarle en claro que debe mantenerse alejado. Termina suspirando y acercándose a la puerta, la abre con una mano, y enseguida alza el hacha.

Padalecki al verle retrocede con las manos alzadas, pero ahí una pequeña sonrisa en el.

\- Esa es un hacha... ¿Real? - pregunto dejando ver a Jensen como sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Jensen no contesta, solo señala al anuncio de "Fuera" que hay pegado en la puerta de la cabaña de madera.

\- Oh vamos Jen, soy inofensivo jamás te haría daño... y esas personas, ellas son las que están mal - afirmo, tan seguro que dejo confundido al hombre frente a él. - Quiero que seamos amigos... te diré algo, no tienes que confiar así nada más, tienes razón, quédate con tu hacha para que te sientas seguro - dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo a lo indio frente al rubio.  - Y yo estaré aquí...  todos los días, para que hablemos un rato.

Rodando sus ojos, Jensen se giro a la cabaña y entro, cerrando la puerta tras el, pero hay algo que le permite dejar el hacha cerca de la puerta y retirarse a lo que el llama su habitación, que es un pequeño espacio que divide la cabaña en dos, y donde tiene todas las cosas que logro recoger de su antigua casa, solo sus objetos personales y sabanas, las demás las ha conseguido gracias a esa pequeña excursión a Sinfield, un pueblo cercano donde nadie le reconocería.

Pasaron dos horas en las que Jensen se ocupo de terminar el trabajo de escultura que había comenzado en la mañana.

Al inicio le costo concentrarse, porque generalmente trabajaba en silencio y en soledad, pero esta vez no. El forastero, es decir, Jared, había tomado  que le cerrara la puerta en la cara como una invitación y comenzó a hablar... y hablar... y hablar... del clima, de como el bosque aun tenia espacio para crecer... que si había osos amigables, que si plantaba un frijolito se harían un montón...

Quería degollarlo.

Pero no fue hasta que la cabeza del alce que hacia con sus manos salió volando en dirección contraria, cuando su paciencia se agoto. Dejo caer la pequeña y rota escultura al suelo y se levanto, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde tomo el embase de agua fría del rio que había traído para bañarse en la tarde y abrir la puerta de golpe.

-¿Se te cayo algo adentro? -pregunto sonriendo, una de esas sonrisas que Sandy adoraba y que en secreto Chad también, toda inocencia y alegría, con esos hoyuelos que solo lo hacían parecer más joven de lo que era.

Sin percatarse de las intenciones ajenas.

Fue muy tarde cuando lo hizo.

Jensen lo baño con el agua fría, dejándolo si, helado, en el sitio, mientras observaba como Jensen volvía a regresar a su cabaña, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Seria mentir que Jensen no sintió como si acabara de patear a un perrito, y se quedo apoyado en la puerta, esperando escuchar algo afuera.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo el alto desde afuera. - Debí suponer que estabas ocupado hombre, mi madre siempre decía que no tenía consideración por los demás, que era algo caprichoso. - lo escucho reír y por un segundo el solitario hombre se pregunto si Jared tenia alguna clase de retardo - Bueno... creo que por hoy me voy, digo, no puedo quedarme mojado si me enfermo nadie podría hacerte compañía mañana - agrego levantándose, abrazándose un poco a si mismo - Descansa Jensen... hasta mañana.

Lo gracioso fue, que quien pareció derrotado fue Jensen Ackles, al escuchar las pisadas de Padalecki bajando por el pequeño caminito de rocas que el había hecho para no perderse en el bosque, se preguntaba como lo había descubierto.

Jared tiene que sonreír para si mismo, pese a que el hielo se pega a su cuerpo de manera desastrosa que tiene una suerte grandiosa, porque cuando entra a la casa de su madre no se encuentra con Chad. Piensa que aún debe estar en el pueblo, quizás encontró una falda con que divertirse o solo fue emborracharse, no le importa, no, porque si estuviera ahí tendría que aguantar un sermón.

Es decir, quitando el hecho de que esta mojado, no le fue tan mal, no. En realidad fue una platica agradable, en un solo sentido... pero agradable y Jensen solo ocupaba tiempo para darse cuenta que el no le haría daño, que era un gigante adorable y achuchable como siempre le decía Sandy.

Si, eso serviría para ganarse el corazón de Ackles. Solo tenia que ser el mismo e insistir hasta que este se diera cuenta de que era una buena persona. Pero sobre todo de que el podía cambiar las cosas.

Sonríe con gusto y empieza a subir las escaleras con tan mala suerte que Chad esta al pie de ellas.

\- ¡¡Chaddie!! .... ¿Hola?

La mirada en Chad le dice que no esta nada feliz. Tiene este mohín que es difícil de ignorar, mas cuando menea la cabeza y se da la vuelta, seguramente a entrar en la que era la habitación de Jeff. Donde ha pasado la noche anterior.

\- No ensucies nada. - le dice desde el tope de las escaleras.

\- Oh vamos, Chad, con eso me dices me siento un adolescente llegando de una fiesta... - se quejo subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. - Anda, no seas quejica y dame un abrazo. - pico, no le gustaba mucho que su amigo estuviera enojado con él, en realidad nadie.

\- ¿Cómo no puedo quejarme si hiciste lo que te dije que no hicieras? - la respuesta de Chad le dejo un poco descolocado en el sitio, había no solo enfado en los ojos de Chad, sino que estos también parecían heridos.

\- Yo... Chad, es que lo que le están haciendo no es justo... - dijo sosteniendo la mirada contraria. - No puedo dejarlo así... cuando me fui de casa, persiguiendo un sueño tenía emoción y miedo en mismas cantidades, pero había algo más... me sentía solo, hombre, muy solo... sentía que si no me había podido adaptar a un pueblito como este con mi familia al lado ¿Cómo la haría a la una gran ciudad solo?- Tomo aire antes de continuar. - Quizás no es lo mismo, pero entiendo el sentimiento de no tener a nadie... fue un alivio conocerte y a Sandy, fueron como mis ángeles... pero a él ¿Quién es su ángel?

\- No tú. - Chad le respondió con un bufido, ahora si se estaba disgustando y solo quería salir de allí, sentía que se asfixiaba.

\- Intentare serlo. - contesto con una pequeña risa. - Déjame cambiarme y bajamos al pueblo de chismolandia por algo de cenar ¿Estas de acuerdo?

\- No. Me quedare. - respondió, sabia cuan tonto podía llegar a ser su amigo como para que no le importara lo que los demás sentían al momento. - ve tu solo. - se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Jared.

\- Chad... ¿Qué hice? - pregunto bajito y el hombre, no tenia que voltearse para imaginarse el puchero en el rostro del Padalecki.

\- ¿Por qué no te lo preguntas? - Chad se giro a medias, sus ojos azules conectados con los de Jared. - ¿te olvidaste de Sandy? ¿De cuanto dolor has dejado en ella?

\- Yo... no, no quiero hablar con ella hasta que este seguro de lo que voy a decirle...la quiero, Chad, pero no es amor. - bajo la mirada al suelo y se dio media vuelta caminando hacia su habitación. - Es solo que... pensé que solo ella podía quererme y fui un estúpido al pedirle que se casara conmigo, si yo no estaba seguro...fui un egoísta.

\- Y lo estas siendo ahora. - los pasos pesados de Chad desaparecieron luego de que este cerrara la puerta de la habitación de Jeff tras el. Jared no puedo escuchar nada de lo que este hizo después, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que hubiera sido.

 

***

 

Encuentra a Chad sentado a la mesa el día siguiente, usando su teléfono celular seguramente para hablar con alguien en Nueva York, ya que ha estado lejos mucho tiempo, y eso es algo que Jared Padalecki no entiende a la primera, pero cuando lo piensa un momento, se da cuenta de que ha sido muy egoísta, quizás Chad no quiere estar en un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios, y todo eso.

\- Chad. - llama a su amigo con ese tono de voz de niñito apunto de ponerse a llorar.

 

Murray solo hace un sonido con su garganta en respuesta, y si Jared fuera un cachorro tendría las orejas gachas y la cola escondida entre las piernas; claro, su reacción es encogerse un poco y caminar hasta la mesa, sentándose a un lado de Chad.

Jala aire con fuerza y Chad sabe que viene un sermón, osea... Jared hablando y hablando.

\- Soy un estúpido, viniste hasta aquí dejando toda tu vida en pausa por mí, porque te necesitaba ¡Y te lo agradezco, joder, que si! - dijo moviendo sus manos en círculos. - Porque no quería venir solo y estaba asustado, pero... jamás pensé que no te gustaría quedarte una semana entera, nunca pensé que el funeral tardara tanto. - se justifico. - además, esta Ackles y aunque sea un bastardo egoísta con Sandy, simplemente no puede dejarlo, lo que trato de decir es... que si te quieres ir, esta bien hombre, te avisare cuando regrese... pero no te estoy echando jamás, más me encantaría que te quedaras, pero estar solo todo el día no debe ser muy bonito y no soporto que estés enfadado conmigo... - se quedo callado de pronto tan pronto sintió esa mirada de su amigo sobre él, esa típica "Jared, cállate".

Ve como Chad baja la mirada a su celular de nuevo, y le gustaría saber que es lo que piensa, pero lo que piensa Murray no es nada con lo que Jared Padalecki pueda lidiar ahora. Acaba de salir de una relación con Sandy, de destrozarle el corazón aunque no lo sepa, la ha dejado sola en un apartamento vacio, pero no solo a ella la esta dejando atrás.

Son los pequeños gestos el rechazo, el interés por otra persona desconocida, lo que hace dudar a Chad de si lo que esta sintiendo son celos de amigo u otra cosa mas intensa y profunda y vieja, como... como estar enamorado de el imbécil que tiene por amigo y que ahora le mira como si quisiera atravesarle el cráneo y leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

No quiere decepcionar a Jared, pero sabe que pronto, quiéralo o no, y si esto es cierto, comenzara a mostrar más síntomas, y mas síntomas hasta que Padalecki note su enfermedad y le pague con la misma moneda que a Sandy.

\- Me quedare. - dice, encogiéndose de hombros. - de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer en Nueva York.

-¿Uh? - pregunto confundido - ¿Estas enojado conmigo aún?

\- Quizás, no lo se. - Chad se encoge de hombros, viéndole un segundo, solo un segundo porque Jared es adorable cuando juntas sus cejas de esa forma.

\- Odio cuando te pones tan misterioso, siento que puedes ser el psicópata del juego del miedo...

Chad tiene que reír, una sonrisa suave que no quiere soltar frente a Jared, no cuando le siente tan cerca.

\- Si, lo se. Quizás lo sea.

Jared se le queda viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, el silencio reina en el lugar y Chad sabe que Jared esta pensando en eso como algo realmente posible.

\- Hey, lo mas puedo hacerte mientras duermes es cosquillas. - le dice, riendo suavemente mientras le empuja con el codo. - vamos, sácame a desayunar, estoy hambriento.

\- Cierto... tú peso por si mismo me haría reír - dijo esta vez recibiendo un codazo mas fuerte -Chaddie, no me agredas, que soy una mujer de respeto. - se quejo dramáticamente haciendo reír ahora si al  otro hombre - Anda...vamos a desayunar.

\- Idiota.

De camino a la cafetería, Jared se encuentra a su hermano, este viene de nuevo con una camisa negra, y de corbata, luce cansado, con ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Jared le ve, esperando un reclamo, pero Jeff es bastante amable, claro, aun luce un poco ido, seguramente porque sabe que actuó como un tonto aunque tuviera la razón.

Van al café de Miner, donde se consiguen con la joven Nina de nuevo, quien le sirve lo mismo con solo verlos.

-¿Y si hubiéramos querido otra cosa? -pregunta Jared haciendo a Chad reír y asentir. Jeff, Jeff solo rueda los ojos, porque en serio, su hermano sigue siendo un chiquillo.

\- Estoy muy seguro de que se lo hubieras dicho. Nina es bastante intuitiva, Miner le ha enseñado eso. - explica el hombre mayor en la mesa, dando un bostezo largo, y viendo al artista comer.

\- Oh... debería apostar en la gran bolsa, seria buena... espera cualquiera es mas bueno que Chad que perdió un montón de dinero la última vez que lo intento. - pico recibiendo una patada del rubio. -Auch, no me agredas, ahí esta mi hermano mayor y es grande. - afirmo como si el mismo no lo fuera.

Jeff suelta una carcajada, cubriendo su rostro con una mano. Sin duda, Jared sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, con una actitud de lo más relajada que ya no le sorprende nada que haya cambiado de carrera a una que requería menos presión y mas naturalidad.

\- Ok, no quiero que tu hermano me haga daño.

Las risas se hacen entonces abundantes en la mesa, entre recuerdos y anécdotas de como Chad y Jared se conocieron, o las veces que se han salvado el trasero mutuamente.

 

***

 

Esta por comenzar a atardecer, así que Jensen finalmente baja de la roca en la que ha estado sentado por dos horas, observando el cielo irse oscureciendo. Esta noche hará frio,  sin duda si aquel hombre ha venido hoy (que no lo cree), ya se habrá marchado, por lo que tendrá privacidad para irse a bañar detrás de la cabaña, con el agua de rio que ha recogido temprano en la mañana.

Necesita hacerlo, porque el día anterior, luego de que el Padalecki se marchara, había salido a recuperar el agua, y había resbalado por las rocas por su torpeza, y también porque su mente parecía estar en otro mundo. Ahora tiene un horrible hematoma debajo de su omoplato izquierdo, y una cortada en su muslo del mismo lado del cuerpo. Se siente destrozado, y el dolor no le dio una noche tranquila.

Debe desinfectar las heridas y aplicar las hierbas que consiguió en el camino, para calmar la hinchazón y el que se infecten.

Lo único que necesita es escuchar de pronto una voz ajena saludándole, en serio, ¿Cómo demonios hizo ese forastero para acercarse tanto sin que le escuchara?

\- Hola, Jensen - saludo el otro, efusivo, sin percatarse que le estaba dando un susto de muerte al de ojos verdes.

Y si no fuera porque ya había tocado tierra firme, se hubiera ido de bruces y roto la clavícula, o como poco, se hubiera dañado el otro costado. Maldice internamente, y decide que lo mejor es ignorar al hombre, ni siquiera sabe porque se ha arriesgado a venir a estas horas de la noche, cuando todo el mundo sabe que los osos no son los únicos asesinos de hombres en ese bosque.

Termina rodando sus ojos, cansado y agotado para recuperar su espacio. Solo se dirige a la cabaña que no esta muy lejos de allí, poco mas de veinte metros entre los arboles.

\- Oye Jen... - llama el mas el alto corriendo rápidamente para ponerse a lado del otro hombre – Mira. - señala una bolsa. -Traje unas cuantas frutas, ¡Podemos comerlas juntos, mientras charlamos!

Va a golpearle. No va a ser bonito cuando tenga todo su rostro Padalecki ensangrentado. "Solo ignóralo, Jensen, ignóralo, esa es la clave" se repite eso tantas veces, sin embargo no hay manera de que entre en su cerebro, porque igual sigue escuchando esa voz entre profunda e infantil y sexy y todo.

\- Oye Jen... ¿Te da pereza hablar? - pregunta inocentemente ganándose un bufido en respuesta -Digo es que solo haces expresiones y yo nunca fui bueno leyéndolas, por eso no se cuando alguien quiere besarme o golpearme. - bromeo sacando una manzana de la bolsa y dándole un mordisco pequeño. - Ves, la mordí... sigo vivo no esta envenenada ni nada, ¿Quieres un poco?

Solo recibe una negación de cabeza en respuesta. Y de verdad le preocupa que Jensen sea tan callado, pero la expresión debajo de esa barba recortada y debajo de la capucha de la chaqueta es algo que de verdad no puede identificar. Le gustaría, ser más atento a las emociones humanas, supone que todo es culpa de las suyas, que lo abarcan todo.

Jensen sigue su camino, sin mirarle, sin hablarle, de vez en cuando deteniéndose y cambiando el rumbo, parece que quiere perderlo en el bosque, perder a Jared antes de llegar a la cabaña.

\- Es una linda tarde ¿No? - se quedo callado apenas siguiendo el paso del otro hombre - ¡Oye... ¿Porque oscurece tan rápido? ¿Tu sabes, Jen?

Se giro un momento a ver el cielo, y cuando busco con la mirada de nuevo al "ermitaño", se consiguió con que este iba al menos treinta pasos delante de el, parecía que estaba metido en su tarea de llegar a algún lado.

\- ¡Jensen! - grito corriendo para alcanzarle. - No me dejes solo, no conozco esta zona y los osos me verán como un delicioso bocado - bromeo.

\- ¡Regresa a casa! - finalmente estalla. Pero después de apretar los dientes, Jensen sigue caminando, esta vez sus botas hundiéndose en la tierra mientras camina.

\- ¡Hablaste! - chilla sonriendo, aplaudiendo como si fuera un gran logro. – A ver, probemos de nuevo - se coloca en frente del rubio cortando su improvisada carrera. - Presentémonos como debe ser, Soy Jared, Jared Padalecki y soy pintor, ¡Un gusto!

Ahora Jensen sabe que Jared le recuerda a un payaso, no importa cuanto odio desprendas, siempre tendrán esa odiosa sonrisa que no abandonara nunca el rostro. Pero cierra sus labios y no va a dejar que otra cosa se le escape, solo quiere bañarse y curarse y ya se esta cansando.

Decide que es hora de volver a la cabaña asi ese tonto del culo le siga. No es que lo odie, solo no quiere tenerlo allí en ese lugar, menos cuando el le conoce mejor de lo que Jared cree.

\- Jen... - la voz de Jared suena de pronto baja, preocupada - ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

Ackles se pregunta porque, pero luego el mismo se da cuenta de que esta cojeando desde hace un rato, y todo porque la pierna le duele. Sus ojos se desvían al rio que se escucha cerca, mas no se ve por la espesura de los arboles. Jared sigue su mirada y se da cuenta de lo que ve.

 

\- Oh mierda... te lastimaste en el rio ¿Es grave? ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que busque unas vendas? ¿Puedo ayudarte a caminar? ¡Soy un buen bastón! - lo dice tan rápido que Jensen debe admitir que se marea, es como un niño con mucha azúcar.

Y le asombra más que Padalecki le tome de la cintura y pase uno de sus brazos por su cintura.

\- ¡Deja eso! - masculla, buscando liberarse, pero Padalecki le aprieta e inevitablemente lastima su espalda. No le queda más que maldecir una vez más internamente.

\- Shuuuu, mientras mas te exaltes más te lastimaras, déjame ayudarte... - dice y empieza a caminar de manera que todo el cuerpo de Jensen se apoya en el del Padalecki y es cuando el cabron decide callarse, después de horas de hablar y hablar como una grabadora sin detenerse ni para respirar, se calla cuando el accede a algo. Si lo hubiera sabido antes aunque sea hubiera sentido para callarlo.

Le lleva hasta la cabaña, con el guiando el camino, y cuando llegan por fin, al huraño ser le gustaría quitárselo de encima, pero no puede, es demasiado fuerte el dolor y acaba por caer en su cama sin saberlo, siendo ayudado por Padalecki.

Cuando despierta puede sentirse algo más liviano de lo normal, algo cansado, es incluso como si hubiera tenido algo de fiebre, lo supone por como su cuerpo pasa de sentirse pesado e incómodo a un poco más liviano, indicando que seguramente esta ha bajado.

Puede sentir sus parpados pesados y cuando lo intentas abrir siente un pañuelo encima de su frente, uno que cubre un poco de sus ojos y cuando se da cuenta que no recuerda como llego a su cama se levanta de pronto, arrugando el pañuelo entre su mano y topándose con Padalecki a su lado en una silla.

\- No te levantes así – dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro ajeno –Tuviste fiebre, pero gracias al cielo empezó a bajar en la madrugada – indico el alto, Jensen estaba en shock, decidiendo si matarlo o solo dar un gracias… el forastero lo había cuidado toda la noche, sus ojeras así lo indicaban.

No dijo nada, decidido a mantener el silencio volvió a recostarse, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada con pesadez; sus labios estaban rotos y su garganta seca, quería agua ahora. Cerro sus ojos, mentalizándose que debía ponerse de pie pero antes de que lo hiciera un vaso de cristal de los que el había rescatado de su casa estaba ahora colocado en sus labios.

Intuitivamente dio el primer trago y de ahí el segundo, relajado en los brazos de Jared.

\- No hay nada mejor que agua luego de la fiebre - murmuro bajo, casi como si no quisiera hacer mucho ruido por su mismo estado.

Escucha a Jensen gemir, y suspirar aliviado cuando retira la copa vacía, se le ve mucho mejor, con mas color, sudando la fiebre que le ha agarrado. Jared no sabe mucho de infecciones, pero esta seguro de que el pus saliendo del muslo del ermitaño es lo que le ha puesto así, por eso se ha encargado de lavar la herida.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer? - pregunto igual de bajo - Quizás...algo de fruta de la que traje, picada... con miel... - recibió una ceja alzada del otro hombre que casi preguntaba "¿En serio? ¿Miel?" - Lo siento, a veces olvido que la cocina no es como mis pinturas, y no puedo improvisar.

Enseguida los ojos de Jensen se desvían al cuadro en la pared, y la vergüenza se apodera de el, por lo que termina girando con cuidado hasta que tiene el rostro enterrado en la almohada, escondiéndose de Jared. Solo susurra en su mente "Que no lo haya visto".

\- Oh... Jen ¿Te volvió a doler la pierna? - pregunto preocupado, haciendo de repente un gesto de duda cuando dirige la vista hacia donde la verde estaba y lo que ve le hace sorprenderse, es uno de sus primeros cuadros, unos de los que se sorprendió por como se vendieron.

No sabe porque  su corazón salta al verlo en la pared, es como… un sentimiento cálido que se expande por todo su pecho. El punto es que... decide no mencionarlo, pese a que sus mejillas están sonrojadas, porque siente que Jensen se avergüenza de ello y el no quiere agregar mas cosas a la incomodidad del hombre

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres comer?

Para su alivio, ve a Jensen asentir, aun escondiéndose de él, demasiado mareado, cansado y avergonzado como para luchar con Padalecki. Ya vera que hace en la mañana, echarle a patadas o tirarlo al rio, ambas son posibles.

 - Bien, te prepare unas deliciosas frutas... espérame aquí. - dijo al levantarse bostezando un poco, mientras sus pesados pasos llenan la casa de algo que Jensen hace tiempo no siente.

Compañía. Compañía humana.

El sabe cuan necesaria es. Quería ser psicólogo cuando tenia 10 años y leyó todos los libros de Freud, una y otra vez, hasta que descubrió que quería ser actor y por ultimo fisioterapeuta. Aunque ahora mismo solo quería vivir su vida en ese bosque y cazar un maldito salmón aprendiendo de los osos de rio arriba.

Jared regresa con una cacerola llena de frutas que esta seguro ha sacado de los estantes de madera donde las guarda. Las ha rociado con mil de panal que el mismo ha robado hace unos días atrás y ha logrado procesar y tienen un olor dulce que le hace girarse a ello.

\- Espero... digo... yo, le agregue... ¡Sabe bien! - se justifico nervioso pasando la cacerola a Jensen con cuidado - Siéntate... antes. – advirtió. - No quiero que te atragantes...

Carraspeando, Jensen se sienta en la cama, arrastrando su pierna hasta dejarla en una posición cómoda. Sabe horriblemente dulce la fruta, parece que su sabor se resalta unas mil veces más. Pero esta dentro de lo razonable.

\- Mmm...

\- Eso es un... ¡"Mmmm" odio como saben! o ¡"Mmmm esto es la gloria! - inquirió sonriendo como si esperara una tercera, o algo nuevo, en realidad Jensen había notado que Jared siempre estaba sonriendo, siempre, incluso era algo perturbador tanta felicidad junta en una sola persona.

\- Bien. - responde, porque comienza ya a sentir lastima por los esfuerzos de el chiquillo y como el no le presta atención, bueno, no es un "chiquillo" pero lo parece por cada gesto que hace.

Lo que obtiene es la sonrisa, más grande que ha visto en su jodida vida. No es que tenga un gran punto de comparación, no, pero en serio pareciera de pronto que Jared es jodido bombillo con patas y muy alto, muy alto y de pronto lo escucha reír, dejando ir su cuello hacia atrás mientras sus carcajadas inundan el lugar.

\- Genial, conseguí un bien... ¡Por un momento pensé que de verdad te daba pereza hablar!

Jensen niega con su cabeza, aun un poco anonadado por el hombre a su lado, que no deja de mirarle, hasta parece fascinarle como se lleva la comida a la boca, y como degusta la miel en sus labios.

\- No me gusta.

-¿No te gusta hablar? -pregunto con un puchero - Eso es un problema hombre, planeo que seamos amigos y como ves ¡A mi me encanta hablar!

Jensen bufa y algo parecido a una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Es algo que llena el corazón de Jared, tanto que no puede evitar estirar una mano y acariciar la mejilla del ermitaño.

-¿No lo habías notado? ¡Creo que ni siquiera dormido me callo! - menciono como si fuera divertido, que de hecho, para él lo era. - Mi madre decía que hablaba hasta en sueños.

\- Sherry decía un montón de cosas... - se calla un momento, y Jared le da tiempo, porque sabe que tiene más por decir pero solo se pausa porque tiene miedo de aceptarlo. - ... cosas sobre ti.

\- ¿En serio? -pregunta bajando su mano de la mejilla contraria, sin saber que él rubio de inmediato extraño el contacto.

Un asentimiento de cabeza es lo que obtiene del hombre.

Por un largo rato, permanece en silencio, observando a Jensen comer tranquilamente, disfrutando de el silencio que invade de nuevo su propiedad, extraña la voz de Jared, pero su cabeza aun parece que va a reventar y si lo hace, quiere ver primero que es lo que Jared quiere verdaderamente con el. Por que lamentablemente, el mundo le ha demostrado que no todo es bueno.

Cuando es demasiado el tiempo en silencio, Jensen levanta la mirada hacia Jared, curioso del repentino silencio y lo ve cabeceando frente a él, con sus castaños ojos más cerrados que abiertos, seguramente por la noche sin dormir, cuidándole.

Es extraño cuando lo piensa verdaderamente. Jared se ha quedado allí, quien sabe si alguien le esta buscando en el pueblo, si le acusan a el de asesino o algo peor. Y si Jared fuera mas pequeño, lo llevaría a su casa, pero el apenas puede moverse, y esta seguro que intentar hacer eso con ese chico será imposible.

\- Duerme aquí. - señala su cama, mientras comienza a bajar de esta.

\- Ah - dijo saliendo de esa nube de sueño que había empezado a envolverle. - No, como crees...ocupas descansar tu pierna, limpie la herida y cambie el vendaje pero puede infectarse si haces mucho esfuerzo, quédate en la cama.

\- Duerme. - esta vez la voz de Jensen fue tan fuerte que un temblor recorrió toda su espina dorsal, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando una mano se poso en su cabeza y removió su cabello.

Asiente en silencio porque de pronto el cansancio de la noche empieza a pasarle factura, nunca ha sido bueno trasnochando, nunca, el sueño y la comida para él son más sagrados que cualquier otra cosa y cuando se deja caer, guiado por Jensen en la cama sus ojos se están cerrando prácticamente solos, si no fuera porque dado el mismo sueño no lo deja percibir correctamente que pasa a su alrededor diría que Jensen esta mirándole con una hermosa sonrisa y acariciando su cabello hasta que ya no es consciente de nada más a su alrededor.

Se despierta para amanecer solo, esta cubierto con una larga manta y hay fuego en lo que antes se ha fijado es una fogata dentro de la casa, claro, la noche pasada estaba apagada, ahora el fuego crepita y su cuerpo busca inconscientemente ese calor, porque afuera hay una lluvia helada que corta las gargantas sin piedad.

No ve a el hombre por ningún lado, Jensen parece haberse desvanecido, y tampoco logra escuchar nada afuera, se siente perezoso, porque no quiere ponerse de pie, no cuando el calor esta allí dentro de esas sabanas. De todos modos, si Chad no ha organizado una expedición para buscarle, el no va a ir a ningún lado con ese clima.

Además, cuando salió hacia casa de Jensen el día anterior, casi al ser de noche, Chad se había quejado y el le había dicho que pasara la noche en casa de Jensen,  había sido una broma, de ninguna manera esperaba que el hombre le dejara pasar si quiera un centímetro dentro, pero Chad no había percibido la broma, lo sabe y eso es porque simplemente se enfado aún mas y se había regresado a la casa de su madre.

 -¿Jensen? - llamo, levantando un poco su cabeza de entre la sabana para buscar al otro hombre.

Hay unas pisadas afuera, y luego la imagen de Jensen aparece en el rellano de la puerta, tiene el pecho desnudo y una toalla de lana alrededor de sus hombros, su cuerpo se ve limpio en comparación con la barba que llega hasta su cuello.

Se ve sexy de una forma en que nunca antes ha visto a nadie, pero antes de siquiera preguntarse de donde diablos salió ese pensamiento decide cortarle la cabeza y enterrarlo.

\- Hola...¡Buenas....-vuelve a ver hacia la ventana y frunce el ceño -¿Noches? - dice, riendo luego mientras se incorpora en la cama - ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?

Jensen hace un gesto con la cabeza que dice "Bien" de una forma escueta, no parece feliz de verlo allí, pero tampoco lo parecía el día anterior. Con suspiro, Jensen pasa a su lado, tomando una camisa de debajo de la cama y sacudiendo las arañas que allí se ocultan. Bajo la mirada de Jared, que deja que sus ojos recorran su pecho.

\- ¿En serio no te gusta hablar?, es decir, apuesto que es falta de costumbre si me tienes por aquí más seguido apuesto que te encantara hablar, podríamos hablar del clima, del bosque, del arte, de las ballenas… - y ahí esta, el chico había recargado baterías y ahora parecía un cohete hablando y hablando - Por ejemplo ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

\- Necesitas irte ahora. - Es todo lo que Jensen dice, escueto como siempre lo ha sido desde lo que sucedió en el pueblo. - solo vete. - luce cansado, aunque mucho mejor que el día anterior cuando le recostó en la cama y se desmayo casi al instante. Cojea un poco, pero se nota que esta mucho mejor de la pierna.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto con tono bajo - Es decir...aunque me vaya ahora a estas alturas deberías saber que volveré...

\- ¿Por qué no puedes...? - Jensen respira hondo antes de girarse a Jared de nuevo, le mira entre enfadado y derrotado, como diciendo con sus ojos verdes "por favor, solo vete ahora, maldita sea" y es eso lo que piensa mientras lo dice.

\- ¡Oh vamos, Jensen! - llamo levantándose de la cama de un salto - ¿Por qué quieres alejarme? No te hecho nada, ¿Verdad? - pregunto dándole alcance, sus largas piernas se lo permitían y cuando estuvo frente al hombre de barba abundante solo sonrió - ¡No voy a hacerte daño, Jen!

\- Vete. - Jensen responde, inútilmente porque Padalecki no le hace caso.

\- Me iré, solo porque mi amigo debe estar preocupado, pero mañana regresare... - su voz suena segura, firme como nunca antes el mismo se ha escuchado - Gracias por prestarme tu cama, por cierto, ¡Buenas noches! - paso corriendo al lado del solitario Jensen, moviéndole el cabello de un lado a otro, en un gesto cariñoso antes de salir por la puerta entre abierta.

Deja al hombre atontado dentro de la cabaña, mientras sale a la lluvia, es horrible y probablemente se resbale una o dos veces por las rocas resbalosas cercanas al rio, las mismas por las que subió.

 

***

Nunca había experimentado el pánico tan de cerca. Es decir, que cuando tenía cinco años y había roto con la pelota el florero importado de su madre había sentido miedo, sí, incluso cuando a los quince años se rompió el condón en pleno acto con su novia de turno, pensó… con un ligero ataque de pánico que él no estaba ni estaría preparado para ser padre.

En ambas situaciones había salido airoso, en la primera culpo a la empleada de la casa y en la segunda, bueno, la suerte le había sonreído por ser simplemente Chad. Sí, su ego era generalmente tan grande como Padalecki y hablando del idiota que tiene por amigo, esta algo preocupado por no decir apunto de un ataque de pánico, el muy idiota tiene dos días fueras… persiguiendo a un hombre que si le preguntan a él puede ser aparte de marica despreciado, un psicópata.

En que cabeza, en serio… ¿En qué cabeza se le había ocurrido a su amigo… quedarse a dormir ahí? ¿En una casa que no conocía…? Con una persona que no conocía, que todo el mundo despreciaba, su cabeza estaba tan asustada y su corazón tan exaltado que empezaba a preguntarse si la gente del pueblo no le había despreciado por otra cosa, quizás ese tal Ackles había matado a alguien, quizás comía niños.

\- Jay parece un niño. –Murmuro de los nervios para luego agregar –Soy patético nervioso…

Había tenido la tentación de llamar a Jeff, pero es solo que… no quería involucrar al otro hombre si por algún motivo alguien veía a Jeff cerca de esa cabaña, y con ello, su vida en aquel patético pueblucho cambiaba, no quería ser el responsable de ello. No lo quería en su conciencia. Luego pensó en la policía, pero se imaginó a Jared furioso con él por unos segundos, y lo que era más patético es que la imagen mental hizo que retrocediera. Justo cuando estaba riéndose de si mismo, es cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y el pánico pasó a ira, ira pura como nunca antes la había sentido.

Quizás era porque sabía que nada mas podía ser Jared. Si, que seguramente estaría vivo y así de rápido sus pensamientos le muestran imágenes de Jared montándoselo con ese imbécil psicópata marica, y eso le hace también a el un poquito gay, porque lo primero que hace es dar pisadas largas a la puerta, encontrándose con Jared empapado.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Donde Jen... - contesta tranquilamente, llevando su mano para hacer su cabello hacia atrás, pues caía desubicado por su frente.

Es una visión nada buena en ese preciso momento para Chad, menos aun, al notar como se cierne la ropa a ese cuerpo delante de él.

\- Lo siento, el estaba enfermo y me quede cuidándolo. - agrego Jared, haciendo un ligero puchero tratando de captar la atención de Chad, que ni siquiera notaba sobre su cuerpo.

Jared siempre había sido algo despistado.

\- Estaba preocupado, preocupado por ti jodido egoísta. - su cuerpo estaba temblando, y no sabia si era porque dolía lo que le contaba, una mínima información que podía decir mas, o porque estaba molesto. - dios, ¿como ser tan frio así?

\- Chad... lo siento, no me mires así. - llamo acercándose a su amigo y colocando una mano en su hombro - Perdí la noción del tiempo, soy un idiota... solo por favor, no me apliques la ley del hielo - se encogió del hombros, esperando que el otro hombre dijera algo - Chad...

\- Vete a la mierda. - y esta vez, Jared pudo ver como su amigo parecía angustiado, como su pecho subía y bajaba, y la reacción a cuando le toco, Murray se aparto de inmediato y retrocedió.

\- Chad... - llamo preocupado. Y a continuación hizo algo que en él es normal, muy normal... tanto que nunca se detiene a pensar si puede ser mal interpretado, no, porque desde pequeño cuando se sentía mal su madre o su hermano le abrazaban, no importaba si lo que cruzaba su pecho era angustia, quizás ira o simplemente una mala calificación en algún examen, los Padalecki siempre eran abrazos por todas partes así que esta vez, no fue la excepción. Atrajo a Chad hacia su pecho - Lo siento, lo siento, dios...hombre, soy un idiota.-

\- Suéltame, por favor... - la voz de Chad suena como nunca la ha escuchado, y solo sigue arruinándolo todo porque le aprieta más contra su pecho, dejando a Chad sin escapatoria, más cuando este se encuentra tan indefenso.

Fueron los minutos más agónicos o placenteros -Chad no esta seguro- que haya sentido en toda su vida. Y cuando Padalecki se separa le mira con esa sonrisa de eterno niño y como si no hubiera pasado nada, el cabrón pregunta.

\- ¿Estas mejor?

Chad quiere decir que no, que no esta bien joder, que si, que esta súper mega enamorado de Jared y que duele que no puede ser correspondido. Pero se traga las lágrimas y el dolor y asiente, dando una pobre excusa para encerrarse en la habitación de Jeff y nunca salir.

Jared le mira alejarse con un sentimiento de preocupación en el fondo de su estomago, es algo, como si intuyera que algo más allá de lo normal le ocurre a Chad. Pero no sabe que.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Capitulo 4**

**Venenos y amor, simplemente no puede fluir juntos**

 

 

La mañana del funeral, Jared regresa a casa de Ackles.

Se olvida de Chad el minuto que esta fuera de la cama, vistiéndose y colocando esta vez unas botas de fuerte agarre, por si tiene que regresar de nuevo por el tramo enlodado que recorrió el día anterior. Y aunque hoy sea el funeral, no le importa.

No quiere que hoy sea el ultimo día que vea a Jensen, no quiere dejarlo allí en ese pueblo del demonio, donde afortunadamente no ha visto a nadie que sepa lo que ha estado haciendo en secreto, o que lo sospeche, debe ser un espía realmente bueno.

Y hablando de espías, se esconde detrás de un árbol en el sendero que queda justo frente a la casa de Jensen, este se encuentra de pie en medio de un circulo de madera de no mas de 30 centímetros de alto y dos metros de largo, se ríe bajito y con arruguitas en las esquinas de los ojos, tiene unas pequeñas bolitas rodantes que cada vez que pasan por sus pies le hacen gemir “¡au!” y luego reírse, haciendo chasquidos con su lengua, como si se comunicara con las criaturas a sus pies.

Es adorable a los ojos del pintor, que al no haber tomado una brocha en casi una semana, comienza a delirar con usar ese cuerpo de lienzo y sus labios de brocha.

Se mueve solo un paso y enseguida tiene los ojos calculadores de Jensen sobre el, ojos verdes y fríos, llenos de resentimiento que el no quiere ver, y no lo ve en realidad, solo saluda a Jensen como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Aún así, pese al saludo, Jensen nota algo... no está seguro de que, pero es como si ese dia Jared cargara una gran nostalgia, uno de esos sentimientos que solo se hacen más grandes con el pasar de tiempo y con los que no queda otra opción, que aprehender a vivir con ellos, porque siempre estarán ahí.

\- ¿Qué son Jen? - pregunto bajito, asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro del rubio, curioso.

No quiere responderle, no quiere hacerlo que se acerque mas, pero tampoco quiere herirlo, así que acaba tragándose las ganas de hacerlo marcharse y se inclina, tomando una de las bolitas en sus manos, son blancos y rosaditos, y curiosos cuando están en el aire, olisqueando a Jared como un perrito muy pequeño.

\- Erizos.

\- Oh... dios... - murmura el castaño incrédulo viéndolos con casi la misma fascinación con que el pequeño erizo le huele. - Es la cosa más pequeña y hermosa que he visto en mi vida - dice riendo bajito, acercando su mano pero alejándola luego, indeciso de como si quiera tocarle. - Que lindos- murmura de nuevo, viéndole más de cerca.

Jensen sonríe, y sin mediar palabra cuelga al pequeño animal de la camisa de Jared, este de inmediato se sujeta a la camisa y queda colgado, su hocico moviéndose a todas partes por la camisa de Padalecki.

\- No lo aprietes. - le advierte Jensen y vuelve su atención a los otros dos que tiene a los pies, uno de ellos es mas oscuro que el resto y también es el mas joven, por lo tanto el que corretea hasta el borde de la jaula para buscar a Jared.

\- No lo hago - contesta graciosamente, pero quedito... nervioso de moverse mucho y lastimar de alguna manera al hermoso animalito que ahora se mueve por su camisa haciéndole sonreír como un niño con su primer cachorro. - ¿Tú los cuidas Jen?

\- Si. - seguramente fue desde el día anterior en que comenzó a sentirse como una mierda por tratar a Jared de mala manera, pero debe seguir haciéndolo, ya que el chico será quien salga lastimado al final. - un búho se comió a su madre.

\- Oh... - es "Oh" triste uno que a Jensen casi le pareciera el de un niño que esta a punto de llorar. -Estaban solos en el mundo...- agrego el alto, observando a los pequeños animalitos con algo que quizás podía ser empatía - Pero ahora te tienen a ti... eso es bueno.

\- No soy la mejor persona en el mundo. - responde de inmediato, saliendo del pequeño circulo buscando una bolsa con algo de semillas en una caja de madera.

\- Nadie lo es. - responde Jared encogiéndose de hombros - Un amigo, dice que yo soy un bastardo egoísta, por ejemplo - agrego, su voz sonaba divertida pero era hasta cierto punto como si considerara esas palabras ciertas - Pero...aún así, yo creo que eres una buena persona, una muy buena... a la que le ha pasado cosas injustas.

\- Mmm... - susurro, metiendo su mano en la bolsa y lanzando las semillas al suelo dentro de la jaula, de inmediato el que Jared sostenía enloqueció buscando soltarse de las manos del gigante.

\- Mmm - imito luego riendo, tratando de contener al pequeño animal -Creo que el pequeño tiene hambre ¿Lo coloco con los demás?-

\- Si... apenas esta mañana logre sacarlos de debajo de la cama, el frio les hace daño al igual que el calor. - y eso era probablemente una de las frases mas largas que había dicho en el año.

Y que el mismo Jared le había escuchado, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír un montón cuando le escucho, mientras colocaba al pequeño con los demás.

\- Entonces, ¿Cual clima les favorece más? -pregunto suave, aún observándolos.

\- Templado. Pueden enfermarse de fiebre o cáncer si no están en las condiciones que... - Jensen se detuvo, sus ojos buscando los de Jared que le miraban con atención, con admiración. - tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Con ellos?- pregunto, haciéndose hacia atrás y sentándose en el suelo a verlos - Claro, tranquilo...no sabia que podían tener cáncer... es decir, pensé que era una enfermedad humana - dijo soltando una pequeña risa  - Es que de esas cosas no sé mucho, pero veo que tú si...

\- Muchos animales pueden tenerla, es parte del genoma. - explico Jen, ganándose otra de esas miradas cargadas de admiración, seguramente tenia mucho que ver con lo que quería ser Jensen antes de que fuera obligado a vivir aquí. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Uh?- pregunto desorientado por el cambio tan drástico en la conversación - Yo... conversar contigo, nada más... - se encogió de hombros, su mirada volviéndose lejana de pronto entre el recuerdo del cuerpo de su madre... en aquel ataúd, el verlo la noche anterior le había dejado destrozado y por eso prácticamente había salido corriendo ese día en la mañana.

\- No deberías estar aquí. - pero esta vez hay una pequeña nota de discordia en su boca, una que le traiciona y que hace sonar sus palabras de forma distinta, como si dijera "no deberías estar aquí, pero me alegra que lo estés". - Ese es John, y ese de allí es Martin, el mas oscuro es Watson.

Se encoge de hombros pero con una ligera sonrisa, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho.

\-  ¡Todos son chicos! -afirmo frunciendo el seño. - ¿Son digamos... bebes, Jen?

\- Ya tienen medio año conmigo. - señalo, tomando un puñado de comida y lanzándolo hacia el suelo. - tenían una hermana, pero no sobrevivió a la lluvia, murió esta mañana.

-Oh - de nuevo ese "Oh" que Jensen esta empezando a pensar que sí esta con un niño. - Que injusto, perdieron a su madre y ahora a su hermana... ¿Crees que puedan adaptarse? ¿Qué ninguno otro morirá?

\- La naturaleza es... cruel, algunas veces. - respondió, acercándose a donde Jared estaba sentando, pero sin dejarse caer a su lado. - pero hare lo mejor para cuidarlos. Es como una pequeña granjita ahora.

\- Ohhh, es cierto... es como una pequeña granjita de erizos - concedió agarrando la mano de Jensen y tirando de ella suavemente, para que este se sentara a su lado a observar a las pequeñas criaturas. - Ven... no muerdo, ni ellos, aunque eso último ya lo sabes...

\- Se eso de ti también. Una mosca ganaría tres rounds contra ti. - la respuesta de Jensen fue tan divertida que confundió a Jared, quien no supo como reaccionar a eso, mucho menos cuando Jensen se dejo caer a su lado.

-¿Insinúas que una mosca inocente y pequeña me noquearía? -pregunto riendo, aún más cuando vio al otro hombre asentir con una pequeña sonrisa también - ¡Oh diablos!, si lo piensas - y esta vez si estaba riendo, sin darse cuenta que su mano aún estaba sobre la de Jensen. El contacto era cálido y tranquilizador para él... no sabe para Jensen como era.

Pero se podía ver lo satisfecho que se encontraba al haberlo sacado por fin de ese humor que traía consigo, Jensen no era estúpido, el sabia que hoy seria el funeral de la madre del chico, de Sherry Padalecki, una de las ultimas personas de buen corazón que quedaban en el pueblo.

\- Pero tendría que ser una mosca mutante - anuncio de pronto su imaginación empezando a hablar por él. - Una quizás con cachos de toro y una lengua enorme, capaz de asfixiarte hasta morir... así pues claro, que me ganaría.

\- ¿Tu crees? - Jensen finalmente pregunto, tomando a Watson, el más oscuro y apretándolo en su mano antes de dejarlo caer en el regazo de Jared que gimoteo, cuando las pequeñas espinas se encajaron en su piel causando un daño superficial.

\- Claro que sí, hombre... ¡Mírame! - movió su mano libre graciosamente, haciendo demostración de su tamaño - Admite que una mosca normal no podría conmigo.

\- No creo que seas capaz de luchar contra una. No tienes el corazón para ello. - respondió Ackles, apartando su mirada del otro hombre y dirigiéndola a los animalitos, que ahora rodaban de nuevo por el suelo en búsqueda de alguna semilla perdida.

\- Mmmm - contesto algo sonrojado -Tienes razón... Jensen... - el movimiento fue sin querer, y en sumo caso es porque el era así, un osito lleno de cariño que no pensaba en nada más que no fuera demostrar lo que sentía por lo que sin darse cuenta apoyo la cabeza en el hombro ajeno, mientras observaba aún a los pequeños animalitos.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Jensen se tensaba, y como sus hombros se volvían una incomoda línea recta, pero no se separo de el en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando le escucho hablar.

\- Soy gay, ¿sabias? No puedes tocarme.

\- Soy bisexual ¿Sabias? - pregunto en un pequeño susurro - Sí puedo tocarte - bromeo pero no dejo al rubio agregar nada más pues él continuo - Ser gay no es ninguna enfermedad tontito, es solo un estilo de vida, una preferencia... ellos están mal... no tú.

\- Tu no sabes eso. - replico Jensen y quería ponerse de pie y huir del contacto, pero era demasiado tarde, Jared Padalecki le había atrapado con su red de palabras dulces y cuerpo cálido y ahora le había atado a el con cadenas que no podía romper. - al menos no sabes como es aquí.-

\- Jeff me lo dijo... me dijo como te excluyeron... ¡No puedes pensar que eso es lo correcto! - están ambos hablando bajo, apenas como para que él otro escuche y Jensen puede notar incredulidad, enojo y dolor, en lo último que Jared le acaba de decir - Este es un pueblo Jen... apartado del mundo real y quizás aquí seas así, pero eso no quiere decir que sea lo correcto o que él resto del mundo piense así, así que créeme cuando te digo no es nada malo... nada...

\- No puedo creerte cuando todo lo que escucho de "allá afuera" son cosas malas. Prefiero quedarme aquí. Gracias. - la replica de Jensen fue recibida con un resoplido por parte de Jared, que comenzaba a pensar que ese hombre era demasiado terco.

\- No todo es malo...Yo no lo soy - agrego con un puchero que Jensen no podía ver  por la posición en que estaban - Algún día te lo enseñare... el mundo de afuera, ahí puedes ser lo que quieras y siempre tendrás amigos a tú lado, no tienes que estar solo, más yo soy tú primer amigo ¡Un ejemplo! ¡Vez!

Jensen resoplo, sonando mas como un caballo que como un humano.

\- Mi primer amigo una jirafa que no puede con una mosca, ¿Qué puedo esperar de mi primer beso entonces?

Jared rio, levantando la cabeza del hombro ajeno. Sus ojos encontrándose con los verdes de Jensen que el veían en una mezcla entre diversión e incredulidad.

\- ¡Que sea con la Jirafa que no puede contra la mosca! - respondió y así de simple puso sus labios sobre los ajenos, en un contacto pequeño...demasiado intimo y que Jared después se preguntaría que lo llevo a hacer eso y que ahora poco importaba cuando sintió los labios ajenos abrirse un poco.

Nunca sabrá si de impresión o por algo más.

Solo sabe que Jensen pone una mano en su mejilla, tal vez para controlarlo, y que el beso no llega a ahondarse más de sus labios, no usan lengua, no se tocan el uno al otro, es un beso de niños aprendiendo juntos.

Que incluso contiene esas acostumbradas cosquillitas que recorren el estomago, casi haciendo una fiesta ahí, cosquillas que Jay no sentía desde que era un niño y que Jensen, por su parte nunca había sentido, quizás por eso estaba en estado de shock sin acotar o que hacer, solo correspondiendo cada mínimo movimiento... sintiendo el dulce sabor ajeno, que hacia sus manos sudar y sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Intenta no dudar de Padalecki, de dejarse llevar completamente y morir allí con ese beso, maldiciendo su boca por haber mencionado exactamente eso ante alguien que no conocía los limites de las demás personas, y aunque era adorable la mayoría del tiempo, no le gustaba ser tratado por sorpresa.

Rompió el contacto después de que Jared mordiera su labio inferior, avergonzado por no haberlo detenido antes, bajo la mirada al suelo.

Es casi irónico toparse con la mirada de los pequeños erizos sobre ellos, moviendo sus naricitas en su dirección y Jensen agradece que Jared cambie de tema.

\- Mira... creo que aún tienen hambre, ¿Tienen dieta?

Su voz tiembla cuando responde, y se pregunta como diablos es que Jared... bueno, no es un misterio, obviamente el hombre tiene mucha mas experiencia en el en ese ámbito.

\- N-no...-

No sabe como no se ha apartado, o como su cuerpo no esta temblando al estar aún tan cerca del más alto.

\- ¿Puedo darles un poquito más de comida? -pregunto, jugando con aquel que todavía rondaba por su pierna.

La tarde empieza a caer y Jensen  se da cuenta que han pasado juntos, y con los erizos, prácticamente todo él día.

Es algo extraño, algo diferente... una rutina distinta que le hace pensar en cosas extrañas.

\- Esta bien... dale la que quieran... - responde, sin realmente desear hablar de los animales.

Hay algo sobre Jared de lo que no le gustaría hablar, algo que hace que se sienta imbécil y mareado por su olor, su voz, su cariño. Quiere vomitar, dejarse caer en la tierra y olvidarse de todo.

Una voz le hace sobresaltarse.

\- ¡Ackles!

Se pone de pie de un salto, tomando a Jared del hombro y arrastrándolo hasta ponerlo de pie, Watson huye de sus piernas, asustado por la repentina reacción de su nuevo dueño, pero Jensen no tiene tiempo para introducirlo en el círculo de madera, sino que se dedica a cubrirle los labios a Padalecki e introducirlo dentro de la cabaña.

\- No hagas ruido. - susurra, cerrando la puerta y girándose hasta donde ahora comienza a aparecer una mujer.

Jensen no reconoce la voz en el justo momento en que la escucha, pero tan pronto se asoma puede escuchar los pasos apresurados de una mujer acercándose. Trae consigo una pequeña canasta, que viene cubierta con una franela pequeña y cuando le ve sonríe, pese a que el no cambia de expresión, no hace la más mínima mueca o algo.

 - Buenas...tardes, yo te traje algo de comida, no es mucho...- hizo una pausa deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de Ackles  - Es solo algo de arroz con pollo... pero si esta bueno, con una bebida natural, ¡Oh... y frijoles caseros!

La observa unos minutos antes de relajar sus hombros; aliviado de que Jared haya entendido sus palabras y no este formando revuelo en su casa, deseando salir y espiar a la no tan nueva inquilina. No es la primera vez que la ve esta semana, afortunadamente ha logrado que Jared se fuera antes de que ella subiera ese tramo de la montaña para traerle comida.

El sabe porque lo hace, una falsa esperanza de que su gratitud se convierta en amor que nunca podrá sentir por una mujer. Comprobó eso con Sherry Padalecki, no la necesita a ella, a Danneel Harris, para probarlo de nuevo. Incluso si ella es hermosa, con jóvenes facciones pese a su edad y con un espíritu indomable, al igual que Jared, no quiere meterla en problemas.

\- No necesitabas preocuparte. - murmura, aun recostado de la pared, los pequeños erizos chirriando y el pequeño Watson buscando una forma de colarse entre las estrechas rendijas de lo que es su jaula, buscando alcanzar a sus hermanos.

\- No es molestia, ¡Como crees, si lo hago con muchísimo gusto! - respondió sonrojándose, mientras buscaba acercarse más pero como siempre la mirada de Ackles la incomoda y la hace reír nerviosamente hasta que deja sobre el suelo la canasta - Espero que te guste...-

\- Gracias. - ve como los ojos casi ámbar de la mujer recorren todo el lugar, como si buscara algo, seguramente habría escuchado la voz de Jared en su camino allí, y Jensen esta sudando la gota gorda, aterrado de que Padalecki hable o haga ruido.

Pero Jared solo esta dentro, agachado en el suelo, buscando que su altura no le delate y con un puchero en el rostro... él no esta sintiendo celos ni nada parecido, no, es solo que no confía en las intenciones de aquella mujer, no... Aunque no tiene bases, ni siquiera le conoce así que simplemente quizás ella solo quiere ayudar y él si esta celoso... cuando lo concluye no solo tiene que contener el aire porque no entiende nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza, o porque su corazón late con fuerza, sino que también cerrar su boca de la que estuvo  apunto de su salir un gruñido.

\- Bien... creo que si no se te ofrece nada más me marcho - anuncio ella, decepcionada de como siempre Ackles parece no darse cuenta de nada.

\- Ok... -

Diez minutos después, Ackles toca en la puerta, pero no la abre, solo se da la vuelta y coloca a Watson en la caja donde le mantiene a los tres calientes y bien cuidados. Esperando a que la época fría pase y por fin pueda soltarlos en el bosque.

-¿Ya se fue? -pregunto Jared asomando solo su cabeza, desde la puerta.

\- Si... ¿quieres comer? - pregunto, había traído la canasta cerca de donde ambos estaban anteriormente sentados, pero se notaba que la visita no solo había afectado a Jared, sino al ermitaño también.

-¡Claro! - respondió, saliendo dejando ir el aire que no sabia que había estado reteniendo - ¿Como esta el pequeño Watson? ¿No se lastimo?

\- No, esta durmiendo ahora. - le mostro con un gesto de su mano como los tres hermanos se hallaban acurrucados en la caja, lucían como adorables bolitas de espinas

Jared asintió, acercándose a ver más de cerca lo que él rubio le enseñaba, era cierto, los animales estaban acurrucados y seguramente Watson solo se había asustado un poco por la forma en que él se levanto, eso era un alivio.

\- Y... ¿Qué te trajo la adorable mujercita? -pregunto.

Sin si quiera percatarse que su voz sonó algo borde, pero no demasiado, en realidad fue una combinación de ironía con los que más temía, sí, celos. Afortunadamente, Jensen pareció no darse cuenta porque solo bufó, sin decir nada de eso.

\- Comida como siempre. – le ve encogerse de hombros y la necesidad imperiosa de saber cuantas veces aquí le ataca como una oleada de celos. – solo ha venido a husmear, y tu deberías marcharte ahora.

 - ¿Por qué? ¿no íbamos a comer?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Tiene un pequeño puchero, uno como el de un niño al que mandan a su cuarto castigado.

 

\- No es seguro para ti aquí arriba, no se que podría estar planeando Greta con esto. - frunció el ceño, observando a Jared un momento antes de suspirar. - puedes llevarte la comida.-

Suspira dejando caer sus hombros aún lado de su cuerpo.

\- Me iré... por hoy -aclaro de pronto -Mañana regresare...- anuncio encaminándose hacia el claro del bosque.

Sus pasos son pesados, algo así como aburridos aunque no precisamente por ello, no, lo que tiene encima son más dudas que otra cosa.

\- Hasta luego Jen...-

\- Jared... - Jensen le toma del brazo, deteniéndolo. - regresa mañana.-

Jared voltea verle sorprendido, sin apartar la mano que le detiene o los ojos de los que acaba de quedarse prendado. Asiente, obligando a su extraviada voz a hablar

\- Lo hare...-

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CAPITULO 5**

**Ironías del destino.**

 

El ambiente del bar no estaba nada mal, incluso estaba mucho mejor de lo que pensó cuando Chad -después de gruñirle o quizás gritarle un par de cosas- le había dicho que necesitaba una cerveza y por consiguiente le había arrastrado hacia aquel bar, cuando él solo deseaba quedarse en casa y quizás rememorar los labios de cierto hombre.

Pero dado que su amigo parecía de verdad a punto de partirle el rostro, decidió complacerle, Jeff y su esposa se unirían a ellos más tarde, en cuanto encontraran una niñera para las pequeñas. Por ahora y precisamente en aquellos momentos eran él y Chad, algo de música country y un par de cervezas.

El bar en cuestión tenía una barra como cualquier otra, con pequeños bancos de maderas giratorios que quedaban enfrente de una gran colección de vinos que Jared estaba realmente sorprendido de ver, aunque también está el hecho de que él nunca había visto el interior de aquel lugar antes de marcharse, era un niño, así que técnicamente nunca había podido entrar.

Chad le había mirad incrédulo cuando le dijo eso, pero era la verdad, era muy diferente la crianza en un pueblito como ese a la que la gran ciudad podía ofrecer, por eso había probado su primera cerveza en la gran manzana.

El bar también contaba con un área familiar, con – en su opinión –adorables mesitas de un estilo sobrio, con colores oscuros, pero que no combinaban perfectamente con los manteles de encaje blanco.

En otra ocasión, la esposa de Jeff le había contado que de vez en cuando el bar era alquilado para eventos familiares, por eso aquella área tenia sillas para bebes y una máquina de helados, incluso una de granizados.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando noto que también hubiera un área con dos mesas para jugar billar, en definitiva para ser el bar de un pequeño pueblito como ese, era un bar bastante equipado.

-¿Me estas escuchando? –pregunto Chad, apretando con fuerza la lata de cerveza que tenía entre sus manos - ¡Jared, por dios, guarda la admiración por la decoración en tu jodido culo y pone atención! Es decir… ¡Me haces venir desde New York, para el funeral de tú madre al que por cierto, ni siquiera asistes! ¿Y porque? Porque te pasas el día con un desconocido en una casa que se está cayendo,  joder… en serio Jared y regresas con… -se calla cruzándose de brazos en su asiento, no terminara esa frase, no cuando le duele tanto.

Jared piensa que él no noto que regreso algo diferente de la excursión de ese día en la casa de aquel hombre, que empieza a odiar tanto como los del pueblo, pero por razones distintas, piensa que no noto la sonrisa, esa sonrisa de añoranza que él conoce mejor que nadie porque es la puta que tiene prendida de su rostro durante casi toda la pasada semana.

\- Te escucho, pero... no he tocado una pintura en días, y esto me inspira... pero de una forma diferente. - y cuando le mira, con esos ojos grandes de cachorro, Murray no tiene idea de como reaccionar, porque Jared es un mimoso que hace pucheritos y se queja y revolotea como una mariposa cuando esta en ese estado que solo causa que su enamoramiento se transforme en un monstro enfadado. – entiéndeme Chaddie.-

\- No, J.T, entiéndeme tú a mi, ¿Qué demonios pretendes con ese desconocido? ¿Ah?- quiere respuestas y las quiere ahora pero de la nada suelta una risita satisfecha - Supongo que no importa mucho, porque mañana regresaremos a casa -

\- ¿Qué? - Jared abre sus ojos enorme. - no regresare a Nueva York. - responde, dando un trago a su cerveza y mirando a su alrededor de nuevo. - me quedare con el.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no regresaras? - pregunto bajo, sintiendo su corazón saltar y no precisamente de la forma buena - ¡Tu vida... esta haya Jared...tus amigos, tu trabajo... tu prometida! - susurro, dando un trago a su cerveza para tratar del calmarse - Así que de eso se trataba...¿Te pone el ermitaño gay? ¿Dejaras a Sandy por una aventura en el bosque?

\- ¡Chad! Eso fue grosero. - le regaño Jared, viéndole evidentemente herido por las palabras de su amigo. - ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?-

\- Contesta lo que te pregunte... ¿Te gusta ese hombre? - cuestiono en voz baja, pese a la ira que sentía en esos momentos no quería meter en problemas a Jeff, ni por supuesto a su estúpido y egoísta amigo.

\- No. No contestare eso hasta que tú no me contestes a mí. - repuso Jared, dejando su semblante infantil atrás.

\- Me pasa que estas últimamente fuera de control, ¡Dejaste a Sandy sola, sin ninguna explicación y seguramente destrozada! - repuso, aclarando su garganta - Ahora tú J.T.

La mirada que le dedico Jared fue de clara duda, seguramente su amigo no le creía tan moralista como planteaba serlo, preocupándose por Sandy cuando no podía importarle menos que Jared fuera a separarse de ella, aunque era claro que prefería que se quedara con una pequeña mujer a que buscara refugio en los brazos de otro hombre que no fuera el.

\- Si, me gusta, me gusta mucho. Pero mis intenciones son sacarlo de aquí no para follarmelo como seguro estas pensando, Chaddie. Y no voy a regresar con Sandy.-

Sus palabras fueron lo más amargo que ha sentido en su vida, porque puede ver la seguridad en esos multicolores ojos como nunca antes la ha visto, es casi como si pudiera ver que ese hombre... en una semana, ha despertado en Jared algo que ni él o Sandy fueron capaces en muchísimo más tiempo. Tiene que bajar la vista hacia su cerveza, mirarla con atención, notar el color de la lata, su forma...

¡Cualquier cosa con tal de parar el temblor de su cuerpo

\- ¿Cuales son tus intenciones entonces? - No quiere saber la respuesta, no quiere, porque su corazón la intuye un poco y eso hace que se encoja en lugar de latir normalmente, lo sienta débil y cansada. - Ni siquiera... ¿Le vas explicar a Sandy? -pregunto, aunque lo que verdad quería decir era que le explicara a él.

\- Chad... no quiero regresar a Nueva York, quiero quedarme con Jensen aquí. El tiempo necesario. - se encoge de hombros, como si fuera algo que hubiera planeado desde el dia uno, y que nunca hubiera sentido deseos de discutir con el. - no se porque te molesta, Jensen es una buena persona, como tu. Y Sandy... ella entenderá.

-¡Oh...claro que entenderá!, ya me visualizo cuando me pregunte en donde estas, respondiéndole que en una misión humanitaria de la que pretendes no solo sexo, sino también... un compañero, una pareja...eres él mismo egoísta de siempre - dijo con resignación.

\- ¡No lo soy! ¡Estoy ayudando a alguien! - los ánimos entre ambos comenzaban a caldearse, Chad podía ver como poco a poco Jared se iba enfadando cada vez mas. - No lo soy, Chad.

\- Si, si lo eres, J.T estás ayudando a alguien porque te gusta su jodida cara y culo, no por un simple deseo de ayudar. - Chad mismo sabe que eso es mentira, pero es un rencor y celos los que hablan, sabe que Jared si empezó únicamente con deseos de ayudar, lo sabe, y él que estos deseos evolucionaran a algo más no hacen de Padalecki una mala persona... que simplemente fue algo que paso de un momento a otro, algo imprevisto; pero no le importa, no cuando esta perdiéndole en las manos de un hombre que ni siquiera esta haciendo esfuerzo por tenerle -Para colmo, estas dejando a Sandy botada como un juguete viejo, si eso no es egoísta, no se que será entonces.

Afortunadamente el ruido de la música, les permitía hablar sin el riesgo de ser realmente escuchados por terceras personas.

\- Eres un bastardo, Chad. - Jared pone su cerveza en la mesa y saca un par de dólares, dejándolos en la barra; sin mirar como Chad podía estarle observando. - puedes irte sin mi, si es lo que quieres, y decirle a Sandy todo. - dando dos pasos hacia atrás, Jared decide no salir por la puerta delantera, dado que su hermano viene entrando con Rinna y el solo quiere marcharse de allí sin escuchar mas reproches.

Camina varios pasos por el desolado callejón tratando de calmar el enojo que siente, ese que parece que hace a sus hombros pesar un montón más, no puede creer que Chad le haya dicho eso, cuando el mismo sabe que las cosas no fueron así.

\- Estúpido... - acuso con un puchero, pero deteniéndose cuando escucha un par de jadeos. - ¿Qué demonios?

No sabe porque se esconde, pero es lo que hace, meterse entre un par de botes de basura y observar detenidamente a dos figuras que están casi formando un solo ser contra la pared. Uno de ellos es joven, pequeño, no lo reconoce, pero al otro si lo hace, definitivamente es Zac Roerig, el hijo de una de las antiguas amigas de su madre, el estudio al menos dos años de preparatoria.

Es más grande que el chico que aprisiona el cuerpo, y es obvio que están follando.

Se sonroja furiosamente, se siente como un pequeño pervertido espiándoles, pero también... se sorprende, porque al parecer Jensen no es él único con gustos sexuales diferentes, pero si el único que el pueblo trata como basura. Eso lo enfurece, sobre todo cuando ve el rostro de la otra persona.

\- Jake Abel, ¿verdad? - nunca ha tenido la malicia en la sangre, pero cuando Chad acaba de gritarle un montón de mierda, se siente como que pudiera de verdad (en serio) golpear a un cachorro o patear al pequeño Watson. Se siente así de malo.

Y cuando un bote de basura, cae a su lado y los jóvenes voltean asustados hacia él, admite que tampoco quería eso. Más cuando Zac cubre su rostro soltando a Jake de pronto, dejándole en el suelo adolorido y asustado mientras él corre, queriendo ocultarse de él.

\- Bastardo...

Ve al chico, que sabe no tiene mas de 18, asustado, con ojos de venado iluminados por los faros de un auto. Tan diminuto y con un pésimo amante, que seguramente no le tomara mas de dos minutos volverlo a conquistar si el así lo permite.

\- Tranquilo, no te hare daño, ni le diré a nadie. - se apresura a decir, toda mala intención desapareciendo de su cuerpo. - ponte de pie.

Ve lágrimas en el chiquillo que empieza arreglar su ropa con prisa y tiene que admitir que se enoja más si es posible, no es justo que la gente en ese endemoniado lugar tenga que ocultarse solo porque no encaja con lo que los demás consideran correcto y que si no lo hacen, terminen como Jen, aislados y solos. "Soy gay, ¿sabias? No puedes tocarme" de pronto las palabras que este le dijo aquella tarde, parecen más dolorosas de lo que pensó en ese momento.

\- Por favor - pidió el chiquillo ahora de pie -Por favor... no quiero estar solo.... no le digas a nadie, por favor.

\- Shhh... No le diré a nadie. - le asegura, arrodillándose a su lado y tomándolo de las muñecas para ponerlo de pie. - no te preocupes, se como es tener que ocultar lo que eres, conozco una persona así. - dice, atrayendo al chiquillo a su pecho y abrazándolo, hasta que esta deja de temblar.

\- Es solo... es que él me gustaba mucho. - dice y Jared le mira enternecido preguntándose un segundo cual hubiera sido su suerte si su madre y hermano no le sacan de aquel pueblo, si hubiera quedado llorando solo y usado como ese chiquillo en un callejón oscuro, ocultando lo que es por simple miedo ó si quizás hubiera terminado como Jensen, siendo rechazado por ello y casi de inmediato se pregunta si su madre o hermano sospechaban algo y por eso le ayudaron a salir de ahí.

\- Cariño, esta bien... acompáñame a casa... hablaremos de eso allí. - intenta calmarlo de nuevo, y el chico, quizás porque esta asustado, confía en el.

Caminan por todas las calles secundarias, evitando la mirada de los transeúntes, caminando separados por una vereda de piedra que lleva hasta una sección oscura del bosque. Es aterrador atravesarlos a esta hora, pero Jared conoce el camino, y son solo seis minutos hasta el patio trasero de la casa de su madre, que es donde terminan ambos.

La casa se ve oscura, indicando que Chad no ha regresado del bar, seguramente ahogando su molestia. Entran por la puerta trasera y Jared enciende la luz de la cocina. Jake luce pálido y asustado bajo la luz de la bombilla amarilla.

\- No te preocupes, no te hare daño. - dice, sacando un vaso con agua de la nevera y entregándoselo. - ¿así que Zac y tu...?

\- Sí...- asiente tomando el vaso de agua apenas controlando el aún constante temblor de su cuerpo - desde hace dos semanas, estamos saliendo pero siempre, siempre solo...hacemos eso

Los ojos aguamarina de Jake lucen avergonzados, como si la mención de sexo homosexual lo llenara de miseria.

\- ¿Siempre? ¿Nada más? - Jared es suave cuando pregunta.

\- Si... - asintió encogiéndose de hombros - él...dice que, como no podemos salir ni nada eso, pues él dice que solo es sexo ocasional...

\- Eso es ser egoísta. - dice, recordando las palabras de Chad, pero desechándolas tan pronto como los ojos necesitados de una verdad se posan sobre el. - mira, Jake, no puedes... solo quiero que entiendas que siendo el hijo de Abel, nuestro querido alcalde. - y la ironía fue tan clara que el chico sonrió. - sepas que lo que ellos piensan esta mal, y que sexo ocasional es algo que solo se tiene una vez te has dado cuenta de que esa persona no es alguien de la que podrás enamorarte, se que es confuso, pero no puedes dejar que Zac abuse de ti solo porque tu quieres experimentar y el quiere saciar su deseo sexual.-

\- ¿Solo estaba usándome, cierto? - pregunto nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos - No me quiere... me dejo ahí, si no hubieras sido tú en estos momento mi padre podría estarme matando a golpes y a él... no, no le importaría - Jared asintió, pese a que eso solo hizo temblar más al chico - No sé, porque tuve que nacer así... terminare como Ackles...

\- Jensen Ackles es una buena persona. Pero no le dieron oportunidad de elegir, lo condenaron a tener una vida exiliada de la vida cotidiana de este lugar. Tu aun tienes oportunidad, una que el no tuvo. - le hace impotente que ese fuera el pensamiento del chiquillo.

\- En este lugar no... es decir ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera soporto besar a una chica, es decir no digo que sean malas, casi todas son agradables pero simplemente las veo y... solo son amigas ¿Entiendes?-pregunto bajo haciendo reír al Padalecki porque pese a la inmadurez del chiquillo, al menos si estaba claro en lo que le gustaba.

\- Entiendo eso, Jake. - suspira, la ultima vez que vio a este chiquillo, su madre lo vestía de corbata y lo presumía por todo el pueblo, le dolía pensar que si no sabia cuidar su secreto, terminaría de verdad como Jensen. - necesitas salir de aquí, ve a estudiar a otra parte y... independízate, crece, y luego regresa y muéstrale a tus padres quien eres. Un chico normal que solo le gustan más los otros chicos.-

\- Tú madre siempre decía eso... que eras su pequeño gran hombrecito, que habías salido de aquí para ser un gran hombre - sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo sin saber que causaba la misma sensación en Jared - Y eso es una buena idea, irme... buscar mi vida en un lugar que esto que soy no este mal... Ackles debió hacer lo mismo.-

\- Pero no tuvo la oportunidad, aunque tenia tu misma edad, el fue dejado aquí desprotegido por sus progenitores. Es algo… algo horrible, que tu no deberías pasar, no te preocupes por Zac, yo me hare cargo de el. – le aseguro colocando una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. – escucha chico, no le digas a nadie.-

\- No lo hare... Jared, ¿Tú...eres? - se sonrojo cuando vio a Jared reír -Digo... es decir, eso...-

\- A mi me gusta todo, creo que seria capaz de enamorarme de un perro si así lo quisiera. - le guiña un ojo al chico, que desvía la mirada, sin duda Padalecki es todo un rompecorazones... a su manera.

\- Gracias...Jared, gracias - y es tan sincero cuando le agradece que siente que un peso se ha quitado de encima, porque alguien le ha escuchado y ahora no se siente un bichito raro.

\- De nada, no tengo problemas en ayudar a chicos como tu, me parece muy injusto lo que tu familia hizo, porque se que todo viene de los conservadores. – suspira.

 

***

 

Vamos, que tenían que estarle jodiendo sus ancestros. Eso no podía ser normal. Era un extranjero, un irrespetuoso de sus tierras, que ahora mismo se encontraba infectando el terreno trasero de su tienda con su inmundicia. “Estúpido borracho”; debería azotarlo con el bastón de su abuela, o metérselo por el culo, aunque eso ultimo en realidad le parecía bastante atractivo.

Había estado consciente de la llegada de estos chicos desde semanas antes de que lo hicieran, sus ancestros se lo habían susurrado en sueños, y también le habían dicho con claridad que se anduviera con cuidado con el rubio escuálido que venia con el hombre enorme, por un momento pensó que seria Padalecki quien le causaría problemas. Pero todo resulto en que era su compañero quien estaba atado a él de una forma u otra.

\- Hey tu, sal de mi jardín. – mascullo, saliendo por fin de la casa y enfrentando al intruso que apenas y podía sostenerse en pie.

\- Busco un lugar para dormir - contesto el otro, siguiendo con su mirada a una pequeña mosca que se había cruzado por su rostro. Era hasta gracioso observar los ojos azules perseguir el pequeño animal.

\- La posada esta al otro lado, idiota. Ahora vete. – farfulla, viendo como el chico de verdad esta perdido, sosteniéndose de su cerca blanca y viéndole con ojos nublados por el alcohol.

\- No quiero dormir ahí - se quejo, haciendo un berrinche pequeño al patear el suelo -Huele a él... me lo recuerda, no quiero... no me hagas ir ¿Por favor?

\- ¿Huele a quien? - pregunta, y escucha a su abuela responderle en su cabeza. "El chico Padalecki". Rueda sus ojos y se pregunta si con la prohibición viene el pecado, porque no puede ser que de 900 y algo de habitantes, al menos treinta de ellos sea homosexuales. Y lo sabe porque escucha muy bien la voz de sus ancestros. - Ok... solo... deja de hacer eso. - gruñe cuando ve como Chad comienza a desabrochar de nuevo su pantalón.

\- Aprieta... y esta duro - informo casi como si fuera obvio. El hombre pasaba de parecer un niño que ocupaba un abrazo a ser un idiota, era algo curioso que fuera tan voluble.

\- No, no aprieta, dame eso... - gruño, tomando la botella que el joven buscaba recuperar del piso y echándola al bote de basura.

Ese joven, no sabia ni donde estaba de pie. Era malo para los negocios, y a su abuela parecía divertirle eso porque no dejaba de carcajearse en su cabeza una y otra vez. Era tonto que sin esperarlo tuviera que soportar a este joven, dentro, la señora Doyle le esperaba ansiosa para la formula de una vida mejor que el debía estarle preparando.

Su tienda solo habría de noche, porque era cuando los pueblerinos se acercaban a ella, en secreto y a escondidas.

\- Vamos, te llevare a mi sala. - susurro, jalando su mano y evitando que la señora Doyle fuera vista, bastante tenia con tener que soportar su homofobia y su paranoia en conjunto tres veces a la semana.

\- ¿Quieres tener sexo? - le pregunto al oído - Apuesto que no... Que eres como el resto de pueblerinos de aquí, tan machos...

\- Si, tan macho que te la metería fuerte por ese culo de niña que tienes. - Chris responde, acido, sin anestesia y le tira al sofá. - ahora quédate ahí y no hagas ningún ruido.

\- Palabras... palabras - dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para luego acurrucarse en el sofá, abrazándose así mismo.

Se siente culpable por tener que tratarlo mal, pero aun no sabe que es lo que el chico tiene que ver con el, y no quiere arriesgarse tampoco a averiguarlo. Así que no le queda mas que pasar todo el rato que dura la venta con la vieja mujer pensando en ese delgado chico en su sofá hortero. Cuando finalmente cierra la tienda poco después de las cuatro de la mañana.

Regresa a la sala y ve como el chico esta allí, haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo, no en su casa. Y la visión hace que una punzada de lujuria le recorra toda la espina dorsal. Esos largos dedos están dentro de ese delgado cuerpo, abriéndole para un ser invisible, susurrando una y otra vez un nombre conocido.

\- Por favor... Jay... por favor. - jadea haciendo muy difícil a su espectador el que pueda apartar la vista de como sus cuerpo se tensa bajo sus propios dedos.

 

\- Le deseas... - susurra el hombre, que a estas alturas no le importa ser un desconocido para el chico que gimotea en el sofá, metiendo sus dedos cada vez mas profundo. - no deberías, no es para ti.

\- Lo quiero - contesto con sus ojos ajenos sobre él desconocido - Follame... por favor, por favor...

\- Eres un masoquista. - Pero no importaba lo que dijera, el chico seguía mirándole mientras se masturbaba con una mano y se penetraba con la otra, no tenia idea si había pasado todo ese tiempo haciendo eso, y la idea era algo loca. Pero no tenia nada que perder, si su destino era morir a manos de ese chico, lo haría por ser un lujurioso bastardo, como solía llamarlo su abuela cuando se enfadaba con el.

Iba vestido sencillo, pantalones vaqueros ceñidos al cuerpo, y un zarape que parecía algo fuera del lugar para donde vivía, solo que este era mas largo y de color purpura justo como los que usaban los aborígenes americanos. Su cabello castaño estaba húmedo por la llovizna que le había cogido cuando había despedido a la señora Doyle en el portal, y eso no era una buena señal.

Puso una de sus rodillas entre los muslos del chico que enseguida lo tomo de su cabello largo, seguramente tocándolo y pensando en ese chico, Padalecki, mientras le forzaba a inclinarse para besarle la boca.

Sus labios se encontraron entonces y lo primero que pudo percibir el de cabello largo fue el exceso de alcohol que el otro había injerido, su aliento era puramente eso, alcohol, cerveza mucha cerveza e incluso algo más. Pero sus labios se movían necesitados y con bastante lucidez pese a su estado, jugaba con su lengua con fuerza, succionado una y otra vez a cada momento que la oportunidad se le presentaba.

Se notaba lo buen amante que era, lo dedicado a buscar el placer propio, era algo que el hombre bajo suyo -un chico para el- dejaba ver con la irracional lujuria con la que se frotaba, completamente desnudo bajo el.

Una repentina y apremiante sensación de querer poseerlo le confunde. ¿Qué hace ese chico aquí? ¿Y porque diablos tiene que ser el premio de consolación de otro?

El es un buen amante también, pero detesta que mientras le besa, o le sujeta de las caderas y tira de su cabello rubio corto hacia atrás para dejar su clavícula expuesta, el chico no deje de gemir como una puta el nombre del chico Padalecki, “Jared, Jared, Jay…” y mas variaciones que están haciendo a Chris enfadarse.

Y su enfado se refleja en cada caricia, en cada mordisco que deja ir sobre el cuello ajeno haciendo gemir al rubio que se restriega contra él como un gatito y es que su polla esta totalmente dispuesta, húmeda y lista, tan lista como el resto de su cuerpo. - Por favor... oh Jay - no quiere oír ese nombre en los delgados labios, no, por alguna extraña razón quiere escuchar el suyo, solo el suyo.

\- Es Chris... dilo... - ruge, una vez el chico se distendido bajo su cuerpo, aun cubierto con su ropa, hay semen seco sobre su vientre, seguramente se ha corrido anteriormente, justo antes de que lo descubriera, y es inútil que sin hacerlo tener un orgasmo lo suficientemente fuerte pueda borrarle a Padalecki de la cabeza. Mas cuando este parece haber ingerido algún tipo de droga que duda mucho que allá salido del bar de Steven Williams, siendo este un fan del buen licor y enemigo de las malas costumbres de los adolescentes de ahora.

\- Penétrame, primero - pidió, luciendo más lucido de lo que había estado toda la noche y sacando su mano de entre su culo, con un sonido demasiado evidente de por medio, llevo amabas manos a intentar terminar de quitarse los pantalones.

\- ¿Esa es tu condición? ¿Como se que no seguirás llamando como un estúpido a ese hombre que nunca va a amarte? - pregunta ásperamente, alzándose y arrancando con sus manos desnudas la ropa de Murray, dejándola vuelta trizas en el suelo, dolerá mas tarde en la mañana cuando quiera irse, pero por ahora no se preocupa para nada en ello.

\- Suenas como un hombre celoso - gruño, claramente molestando al otro hombre que ahora recorría sus piernas con lujuria - Penétrame...-

\- ¿O que? ¿Lo harás tu mismo, bebe? - pregunta, la sorna corriendo por sus venas, mientras apretaba las caderas del delgado cuerpo bajo el, dejando marcas de sus dedos en la nívea piel.

\- ¿Es eso? - pregunto casi con la misma sorna -¿Quieres que yo mismo me la meta? ¿Quieres ver como la uso para llenarme?

\- Wow, el chiquillo tiene bolas. - hay tanto despecho en Chad que no le importa actuar como lo hace, tal y como lo dice el hombre, un bebe malcriado que termina lanzando al desconocido al suelo, forzando a sus pantalones abrirse y dejar ese pedazo de polla que se le antoja apetitoso y que si, es un masoquista, porque cuando se lo mete a la boca y el otro comienza a follarle la boca, inevitablemente esta pensando en Jared.

Los gemidos de Christian, gruesos y profundos inundan el espacio de aquella pequeña sala, conforme las boca de Chad se cierne a su polla y este ha cerrado los ojos, imaginándose que es la polla de Jared quien chupa, pero de pronto siente que le jalan del cabello y es él otro hombre, que le obliga abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la realidad, enfrentarse él, dispuesto a no permitirle que se imagine a un imposible, como llama a su encaprichamiento con Jared.

\- No soy el, no te atrevas a usarme como una fantasía. - Y ese tipo, Chris esta sentándose, su mano libre acariciando su espalda y ocasionándole un escalofrió que le hace gemir, porque sus manos son callosas, y tocan sitios que no sabia que tenia.

Chad no contesta, no cuando sin saber porque solo se ha aproximado a besar los labios contrarios, nuevamente besando para recrearse en ellos

\- Por favor...

\- Hazlo, lo prometiste, llenarte de mi... - susurra Chris, sus manos atrayendo el cuerpo delgado al suyo, la erección rosada rozándose contra su abdomen moreno, desesperado por algo de fricción conjunta que ahora ese chico le da, colocando su erección entre esos glúteos perfectos y curvando su espalda como una gata en celo. Definitivamente es un buen amante.

Chad ríe, su risa es pequeña pero verdadera y Chris ve un poco del hombre que realmente es en ella, mientras este, esta girando sus caderas encima de su polla, rosando su punta y la entrada, haciendo que ambos entren en calor y en deseo, que ambos se dejen llevar por la necesidad de sentirse.

\- Chris - susurra Murray justo en el momento en que el pene ajeno le esta llenando.

Y es excitante, tanto que Chris se introduce de un tirón dejando al otro temblando entre un placer doloroso y una rabia intensa por sentirse traicionado de una manera tonta... y la excusa de Christian es un "ibas demasiado lento". No se queja, no tiene tiempo de decir mucho cuando Chris comienza la verdadera penetración.

\- ¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Lo que pedias con tanta saña? ¿Qué un extraño te cogiera?

\- Como si no quisieras un pedazo de este culo. - para dar énfasis a sus palabras, sus paredes internas apresan a Chris con fuerza.

La ironía había regresado a ambos y era casi como un concurso en el que los dos competían ferozmente.

\- Si... pero eso fue exactamente después de que... ¡Mierda!... - su espalda golpea el suelo y las manos de Chad se encargan de mantenerlo allí, aprisionado contra la madera mientras sus caderas bajan y suben, esta tan sobrio que hasta se podría decir que ha dejado de apestar a alcohol. Quizás han sido las emociones tan intensas -tanto de rabia, como placer- que le ha hecho sentir al "chiquillo", pero es exactamente lo que buscaba.

Toda su ropa le incomoda, pero no puede hacer mucho aunque se muera de calor, porque solo su polla esta afuera, incluso sus testículos aun están dentro del bóxer, hace la vista de lo más caliente, solo su pedazo de carne entrando y saliendo de ese rosado agujero, pero la habitación se siente como un infierno.

Chad tiene sus ojos celestes entre abiertos y tienen más vida que nunca, aún hay dolor en ellos... Chris lo ve, pero también ve muchos más detrás de la pose de chico rudo y del dolor, sus jadeos lo sacan de sus pensamientos y es que el chico ha empezado a moverse en círculos sobre si, casi sollozando de placer.

\- ¿Vas a correrte? - susurra sensualmente a su oído, besándolo luego, dándole un poco del amor que necesita; y Chad se rinde en sus brazos, ese chico que aun no esta claro que papel juega en su vida.

\- Si... Chris... voy, yo voy a… - se muerde el labio asintiendo frenéticamente para luego con un leve quejido empezar a correrse, el semen quedando entre ambos y si darse cuenta, no es el nombre de Jay el que deja ir en la nuble de placer que siente que le rodea.

Exhausto, se deja caer sobre Christian que lo sostiene, sentándose en el suelo con el cuerpo del hombre sobre sus piernas. Se abrazan por largo rato.

\- Lo siento… Siento haberte arrastrado a... - se queda callado, no tiene que decir algo que ambos saben y de pronto parece más sobrio que nunca.

\- No fue tu culpa... ¿Quieres dormir? - una de las manos callosas de Chris acarician la espalda desnuda de Murray, causándole escalofríos que le hacen pegarse mas a el, juntando ambos cuerpos pese al desastre que están hechos.

\- Si... contigo - susurro bajo, dejando su cuerpo arrullarse con el calor que el otro hombre le proporcionaba.

 

***

 

Hay un sitio en el bosque en el que le gusta sentarse, y dormitar un rato. Y normalmente en estos días debería quedarse allí contemplando el paisaje como si su vida fuera -y lo es- una mínima partícula en un universo demasiado grande. Pero su vida ha cambiado al término de esta semana.

Ya no es la misma aburrida rutina, ahora es mejor. Más emocionante en muchos sentidos.

Jared Padalecki la ha cambiado. Le ha convertido en un ser que se siente amado y aceptado,  y es hermoso sentirse así, pero aunque le guste vivir este sueño, sabe que cuando todo se destape, no podrá negarlo y tendrá que alejar a Jared de el.

Eso hace que su corazón se encoja, es como si tener  a Jared lejos de pronto no fuera tan simple como se escucha, no puede imaginarse su vida sin sus sonrisas, sin sus pucheros, sin su cariño... sin su cabeza sobre sus hombros, sin sus besos.

Esto debe ser lo que se llama estar enamorado; porque se siente en una nube de felicidad que solo se incrementa cuando observa a Jared subir la montaña, no se ve muy feliz, pero Jensen tiene la esperanza que no es por el.

Se queda viendo detenidamente a Jared, subir la montaña con el seño fruncido pero que cambia cuando le ve, odia que eso haga su corazón saltar, odia como tú su cuerpo se emociona por la sonrisa que Jared le dedica cuando le ve, dejando de lado cualquiera que sea lo que le preocupo.

\- Jen, Jen, Jen - tiene que obligar a sus labios a no sonreír, cuando escucha esa gruesa voz llamarle.

\- Hola. - y su propia mente le traiciona, porque le contesta apenas le escucha llamarle, removiéndose nervioso en el sitio en donde esta de pie, ocultando su emoción muy vagamente, porque Jared se agita y sonríe y le abraza, tomando ese "hola" como una voto de confianza.

Y luego dejando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios,  apenas si lo siente, pero no por eso hace que se estremezca menos.

\- ¿Como pasaste la noche?

Todo su cuerpo le reclama de nuevo el contacto de Jared, tan grande y fuerte y tan niño e inocente a la vez. Le ha atrapado como un tonto en una telaraña de la que no puede escapar.

\- Fue fría. - "Sin ti". - ¿Y tú?-

Jared frunce el seño de nuevo y se cruza de brazos -Interesante... amarga... y luego irónica, ¿Nos sentamos a hablar en alguna parte?

\- Seguro... ¿quieres ver a los bebes? - pregunta rascándose la nuca mientras señala al interior de la cabaña, esta curioso por saber que es lo que podría amargarle la vida a ese chico.

\- Claro - contesto casi saltando - Podemos hablar mientras vemos a esas bolitas preciosas, aunque Watson puede que este asustado conmigo por lo de ayer - rio pero se puso pensativo, casi como si fuera posible lo que decía.

\- Estoy muy seguro de que siguen amándote. - y algo mas se hubiera escapado de su boca si no fuera porque Jared se golpeo la frente contra el marco de la puerta de la cabaña, gimiendo y tambaleándose unos segundos hacia atrás. Algo asustado, Jensen se dedica a buscar algo de hielo que ha sacado de la cascada en la mañana, no es difícil conseguir hielo en esa zona y menos en época de lluvia por lo que solo tiene que envolverlo en una tela y colocarlo sobre la frente de Jared que se ha sentado en su cama. Tiene esa expresión de niño pequeño, que se ilumina cuando ve como saca de debajo de la cama a los pequeños erizos, lanzándolos en la cama como si fueran pequeñas pelotitas de goma.

-Auch - se quejo bajito - esta frio Jen no puedes ponerme algo más cálido - pregunta y ambos ríen por lo tonto de la pregunta.

Sin querer mostrarse tan débil ante Jared, su cuerpo reacciona, alzando una mano y acariciando la mejilla del pintor, una caricia dulce que hace al otro cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Qué ibas a contarme?

Jared suspira, pensando por donde empezar, como explicar de forma que Jensen no se haga ninguna otra idea.

\- Mi amigo se llama Chad... es un buen amigo, me acompaño cuando yo estaba aterrado, es decir... hace mucho tiempo me había ido del pueblo y volver para el funeral de mi madre, fue... fue duro y me hizo analizar de pies a cabeza mi vida...y encontré que estaba haciendo algo malo...

\- ¿Qué era eso? - pregunto Jensen con suavidad, incitándole a continuar, su mano aun en la mejilla de Jared.

\- Estuve con una chica mucho tiempo, era linda y amable... pero yo simplemente nunca la ame, la quiero sí... pero, como un amigo quiere a una amiga, no me enamore e iba a casarme con ella - nota como la mano de Jensen quiere retirarse y aunque no puede leer lo que pasa por ese pecoso rostro lleva su propia mano a retener la ajena - La deje... yo simplemente no podía casarme con alguien que no amo…

Y es difícil saber que emociones pasan por los ojos color jade de Ackles, que solo respira hondo antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Le dijiste? Que no la amas.- Un puchero se puso de inmediato en el rostro de Jared.

\- No... Solo me fui y se que fui un bastardo...pero en ese entonces solo quería ver a mi mama, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Chad me acompaño aquí sin hacer muchas preguntas, pero anoche el simplemente me llamo imbécil y supongo que lo merecía, pero aún así... me sentí mal.

\- Si, lo merecías. - Jared asintió, sonriendo chiquito cuando Jensen le dio una mirada de reproche que claramente le llegaba al corazón. - este Chad parece un muy buen amigo, no se contiene en decirte la verdad... - Jensen carraspeo, su voz ronca ahora le reclamaba el que la hubiese usado tanto por todos estos días. - ... eso es lo que te amargo.-

\- Si... y sí es un buen amigo - dijo suspirando - Luego vino la ironía de la noche... te juro que nunca pensé que mi noche terminaría así...-

\- ¿Encontraste otra chica? - la pregunta de Jensen le hizo reír bajito, viendo como este ahora parecía avergonzado de haber expresado eso en voz alta.

\- No... Ellas son lindas pero no lo suficiente - le guiño un ojo a Jensen sin notar como este se sonrojaba con el claro coqueteo - Bueno... - continuo - Salí del bar, maldiciendo a Chad y su gran bocota, pero salí por la puerta trasera y escuche algo extraño - lo dice con misterio, como si contara una película de terror.

\- Solo dímelo ya. - y ya estaba impacientando a Jensen, pero era eso exactamente lo que buscaba causar, porque quería sorprender a Jensen. - ¿Qué sucedió?-

\- Encontré a dos hombres follando en el callejón oscuro continuo al bar - se sentía como una vieja chismosa, pero cualquiera tendría que admitir que esa noticia en ese pueblo era algo fuerte, algo sin duda como la mayor ironía desde cualquier otra - Bueno... un hombre y un chico.

\- ¿Q-que...? - esta vez no pudo detener que Jensen se alejara de el hasta llegar a ponerse de pie, viéndole de nuevo con una mirada indescifrable.

\- Jen, Jensen - llamo acercándose - Respira Jen... estas pálido - le tomo por los hombres sosteniéndolo, sabia que debía ser chocante, algo irónico y demasiado horrible el que un pueblo prácticamente le apartaran por ser diferente, cuando esas mismas personas quizás también eran "diferentes” - Tranquilo... mírame... respira.

\- ¿A que te refieres con dos hombres? ¿Quienes eran? ¡Dime! - Jensen aparto sus manos y retrocedió, esta ves la emoción era reconocible, furia era lo que percibía.

\- Jensen - llamo preocupado pero Jensen le miro, tan profundamente necesitado de una respuesta que no pudo evitar suspirar, había descubierto que haría lo que fuera por ese hombre - Uno de ellos era Zac Roerig...- susurro bajo.

Vio como el cuerpo de Jensen se estremecía y como sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo, obviamente reteniendo tanto las ganas de gritar como las de llorar.

\- ¿Quien era el otro? - pregunto entre dientes.

\- Jake Abel... - espero, espero por una reacción viendo como los ojos de Jensen casi no podían expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Vete. Vete ahora. - la voz de Jensen sonaba tan estrangulada por sus propias emociones, que no quería irse y dejarle allí, sufriendo solo, se había jodido para que se abriera a el y no lo dejaría cerrarse de nuevo.

Era una batalla inútil, sin embargo, porque Jensen ya estaba perdido en todo lo que había tenido que pasado, para que nada mas y nada menos que el hijo de la puta que lo culpo de pecador y de que iría al infierno, era igual a el, e incluso peor.

Jared se acerco, sus manos buscaban acunar entre ellas el cuerpo ajeno que temblaba de ira, quizás sin que su mismo dueño se diera cuenta de ello. Y cuando el más alto pasó sus manos por la cintura ajena, Jensen levanto su puño y golpeo el pecho de Jared, cuando no escucho queja hizo lo mismo con su otro puño, una y otra vez, una y otra vez y pronto estaba ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos desahogándose en ese amplio pecho que parecía resistir todo el odio que sentía en el propio, efervescente como nunca antes.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto entre sollozos amargos que no quería dar, pero que ya no resistía. - ¿Por que solo yo? - gimoteo, apresando la camisa de Jared en sus manos.

\- No lo sé - es sincero cuando responde, luchando contra sus propias lágrimas - Pero no es justo... no lo es - Jensen soltó una risa amarga, entendía como nunca antes las palabras que Jared le había dicho desde que había empezado a visitarle "Ellos están mal... no tú".

\- Jared... - susurro, ocultando su rostro de nuevo.

Había tanta miseria en el, que no creía que consiguiera recuperar su compostura de nuevo, no cuando se sentía tan humillado, débil y sumamente tonto por haberse considerado un monstruo, ahora era como si todo fuera mas claro.

\- Odio decir esto - dijo bajo, con tono juguetón - Pero te lo dije Jen... - unos de sus dedos fue y dejo un golpecito sobre la nariz ajena sacando del rubio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Mmm... - es gracioso ver como los ojos verdes se fijan en los dedos de Jared, en como estos le tocan. - idiota. Te dije que te fueras. - susurro, escondiendo su rostro de nuevo en el pecho de Jared.

Siente de pronto los brazos que apenas le sostenían atraerle con fuerza hacia su pecho, de forma que siente prácticamente todo el cuerpo de Jared rodearle -¿En serio? ¡Llevas diciéndolo tanto que simplemente pensé que era broma! - bromeo, dejando un beso sobre la frente ajena.

\- No era una broma...no quería que me vieras así, no dejo que... que nadie me ve así, es estúpido sentirse tan débil. - suena ligeramente enfadado consigo mismo, y eso pone una sonrisa mas amplia en los rosados labios de Jared, sus ojos avellanas brillando. - quería pasarlo solo.

\- No tienes porque pasarlo solo nunca más - se encogió de hombros al decirlo - Es decir... Jen todos tenemos momentos duros, momentos en que nos sentimos débiles... pero siempre es bueno recordar que todo con compañía es mejor - anuncio bajo -Y tú... me tienes a mi -

\- Pero no quiero envolverte en esto... estoy cansando de que... estoy cansado de esto. - su cabeza le duele, y Jared lo nota solo por la forma en la que su rostro se tuerce en una mueca de dolor y su cuerpo se deja caer en su totalidad contra el mas alto. - solo quiero que todo sea como antes.

-¿Como era antes? ¡Cuéntame! - dijo arrastrando ligeramente a Jensen a la cama donde se sentó, haciendo que el ermitaño quedara entre sus piernas y arropado por sus brazos. Por supuesto sin lastimar a los bebes que aún se movían por la cama - Oh... y no me importa esto... estar contigo, no importa que tan malo sea.

\- Tranquilo. Yo era el chico al que le gustaba libros y el teatro y tu el tonto que se había marchado porque este pueblucho no le fue suficiente. - confeso, cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a dejar llevar por esa adormecedora sensación.

\- Sí... también porque mi padre y yo, simplemente nunca encajamos, era un tonto con amor por el teatro, un tonto que el resto de mi familia decidió darme una oportunidad - susurro, era casi como una reacción en cadena, ambos cuerpos tan cerca, tan cálidos, que hacían que el sueño les rodeara.

\- Debí haberme ido contigo... debí haberte seguido. - susurro, ojos cerrados y su corazón latiendo a un ritmo calmado, las lagrimas se habían ido, ahora solo quedaba una paz burbujeante.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados en aquella pequeña cama, mientras el sol empezaba poco a poco a ocultarse en el horizonte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Capitulo 6**

**Escapando a Nueva York (Con un corazón roto)**

Cuando despierta acurrucado entre las sabanas, pasa unos segundos antes de que pueda ubicar su cabeza sobre como llego ahí o como termino la noche anterior. Tiene resaca y antes de que pueda recordar algo, tiene que admitir que nunca antes le había molestado tanto su habitación, sí, eso es lo primero que piensa.

Su cama es individual aún porque su madre lo prefirió así, se podría decir lo mismo de muchas otras cosas en su cuarto y sí, en su vida también. El cuarto está pintado de un color café, no oscuro, más bien algo tenue combinado con un beige un poco más fuerte de lo normal, algo que según su madre combinaba completamente con los colores que el marco de madera de las ventanas y la puerta tenían.

Pues bien, es cierto ¡Combina! Pero el prefería unos colores más vivos, algunos adornos no tan serios y por supuesto una alfombra, pero desde que puede recordar él es lo que sus padres querían. Incluso Heterosexual, cuando el mismo sabe que lo que prefiere no es precisamente eso.

Esos pensamientos le llevan a la noche anterior, a su encuentro con uno de los hijos que tanto amo Sherry Padalecki, su adorada maestra que siempre pareció ver más allá que el pueblo entero. Ella sabía su secreto y recuerda muy bien como lo conservo hasta el final y le había consolado cuando lloraba preguntándose porque él tenía que ser diferente.

Jared, era como su madre, lo había comprobado esa noche. Era sincero, abierto, un soñador idealista que podía contra el mundo, la copia de la difunta mujer.

Incluso se había sentido tan identificado a su lado, era algo difícil de explicar… Jared tenía un talento, era como si siempre estuviera alegre y con ello arrastrara a los demás a serlo también. Y tiene que admitir que agradece mil veces haberse encontrado con él en aquel callejón en esas pintas y en esos asuntos que con cualquier otra persona, porque sí… no hubiera sido él, quizás en estos estaría exiliado de ese pequeño infierno que muchas llamaban hogar.

Le toma tiempo decidirse a ponerse de pie. Se siente mareado y todo le da vueltas, pero no son las ganas de vomitar o de desmayarse, sino es algo muy diferente. Siente que explotara sino lo dice, sino vocifera lo que anoche se destapo de nuevo.

No culpa a Zac, no de nuevo, le amaba, quizás le ama aun. Pero Jared se lo ha dicho con claridad, y Zac solo es un cobarde.

Termina por ceder a la necesidad básica de “no apestar” y termina dándose una larga ducha en el baño contiguo a la habitación. La voz de su madre resuena afuera, cantarina, con una risa que muchos catalogarían de hipócrita pero que el sabe es real. Por supuesto que nadie en el mundo le creería si intentara defenderla.

No la odia, en lo más mínimo. Es su madre, y Ackles tiene toda la culpa de no haber mantenido el secreto, lo merece. Pero supone que pensar así por todos esos años en los que sabe que es lo que prefiere, le ha hecho recapacitar y llegar a la conclusión de que es suficiente, de que no vale mas ocultarse, de que ira allá afuera y le dirá a su madre la verdad.

Así que cuando sale simplemente con la pantaloneta y el paño mojado aún encima de su cabeza y su madre arquea una ceja en su dirección, seguramente dispuesta a regañarle por la eventual borrachera de anoche, explota... pero no en gritos, no, simplemente explota en que no puede dejar eso dentro más tiempo. No puede.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo - y el mismo suena demasiado serio para ser cierto.

Su madre también debió notarlo pues se queda callada en el acto.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – la mujer se pone de pie, su cabello lacio y rubio cenizo recogido en un elegante moño, sus ojos oscuros fijándose en el con una pizca de contrariedad.

\- Yo... mama, seria mejor que te sientes de nuevo - anuncio nervioso y así era, no quería que su madre terminara golpeándose la cabeza o algo, en sumo caso era fuera su reacción que sinceramente no cree que simplemente se desmaye, no, el espera odio... y gritos.

Ella se sienta de nuevo, dudosa de obedecer, nunca ha sido buena para eso de todos modos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Esta tu novia embarazada?-

Tiene que reírse casi de inmediato porque esta seguro que su madre preferirá eso, a lo que tiene que decirle.

\- No mama, mi novia... ella en realidad no es mi novia, el asunto es que no me gustan las chicas... no - puede ver como los ojos de la mujer se abren desmesuradamente y se obliga a terminar lo que empezó - El asunto es, que a mi me gustan... los chicos.-

Solo ve como su madre se coloca de pie, manos temblando, y le sujeta del rostro. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos, y sus labios tiemblan, pero no puede decir nada. No hay nada que quiera decir. Y Cuando la primera maldición sale de su boca, como un siseo de odio intenso, no esta dirigida hacia el.

\- Maldito sea, Ackles. - dice entre sus dientes, y el no tiene idea de porque no le esta golpeando el rostro o dándole una orden de alejamiento, o desheredándolo.

\- ¿Madre? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? - pregunto con precaución.

\- Si... lo hice, pero no puedes decirle a nadie que estas enfermo... es todo culpa de ese hombre. Estoy muy segura de que ha estado viniendo al pueblo a escondidas... si Sherry Padalecki no hubiera intentado reintegrarlo a la sociedad. - y era real, su madre no estaba furiosa con el, no, todo su odio estaba dirigido a otra persona.

\- Mamá - hablo con fuerza tratando de llamar su atención - él no tiene nada que ver en esto, es decir ¡La homosexualidad no es un virus, o algo! -

-¡Si, lo es! ¡Fue su culpa! ¡No debí dejar que se quedara aquí a las afueras! ¡Esa mujer del infierno... es todo su culpa, ella...! - ahora los gritos si eran un poco para el, al menos así se sentían, como una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que le hacia querer gritar también, pero que también le hería.

\- No mama, por favor - rogo apenas con un hilo de voz - Tienes que escucharme, podemos hablar, puedo explicarte... nada es culpa de Sherry o Jensen, es simplemente así, solo así... no puedes hacer nada en contra de ellos y aunque lo hicieras ¡Nada cambiara lo que soy! -

\- ¡Si habrá algo que lo cambie, Jake! - ella grito y finalmente la bofetada vino, desequilibrándolo. - ¡Iré yo misma y tírate a ese sucio hombre fuera de mi pueblo! -

\- ¡Eso no cambiara nada! - grito haciendo que la mujer casi echara humo cuando noto como su único hijo le alzaba la voz - Así arremetas con Jensen o Jared mismo, nada cambiara, me seguirán gustando siempre las pollas ¡Siempre! -

\- ¿J-Jared...? ¿Jared Padalecki? - ella repitió, viendo como el color se desvanecía del rostro de su hijo.

\- No... Mama... no por favor, te lo ruego, no lo metas en esto  - suplico tomando a la mujer por los hombros - Por favor, a él no...-

\- ¡Cállate, Jake! - Ella grito por última vez, empujándolo, y saliendo de la casa como una copia de Norman Bates.

 

***

 

Nunca ha tenido un desayuno post-sexo tan extraño. Es como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragase. ¿El de verdad tuvo sexo con ese hombre? El mismo que esta vistiendo una especie de vestido purpura y que tiene trenzas en el cabello, ¿de verdad? ¿De verdad este hombre se la metió tan duro que no ha podido sentarse bien en las dos horas que lleva en un jodido sofá de goma espuma? Maldición.

Y este hombre, Christian Kane -un brujo aborigen o algo- parece completamente normal con ello. Más cuando es en un pueblo tan cerrado.

No puede creerlo. No puede siquiera sentir algo más que ganas de que si... le vuelva a coger. Quizás es porque luce como Jared, al menos el mismo cabello largo y sedoso y la misma mueca con los labios, la cuestión es que no sabe porque le atrae tanto y porque cada vez que le mira le roba el aliento.

\- La comida es para comérsela, ¿sabes? - y allí esta de nuevo, ese estremecimiento que le deja bobo en el sitio.

-¿Uh? - musito sonrojándose tan pronto se dio cuenta que se había quedado como un idiota viendo al supuesto brujo. Y sí, no terminaba de creérselo. - ¿Para que más va a ser? - pregunto mordazmente para luego tomar un poco de jugo.

\- Bueno, definitivamente no para quedársele viendo casi quince minutos, ¿o era mi trasero al que veías? - y lo pregunta con tanta seriedad que por poco cae en responder a la pregunta.

\- No jodas, brujito, tú culo es como cualquier otro, odio destruir tus esperanzas - contesto casi orgulloso de si mismo, pero ese hombre parecía ser igual de ingenioso para contestar, todo por lo que le dijo a continuación.

\- ¿Mis esperanzas? Si, lo se, no estas interesado en mi culo, sino en algo mucho mas largo y atractivo. - sisea, pasando por su espalda y acariciando sus hombros con una mano.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto con molestia, ahora despotricaba contra el  pobre huevo que tenia sobre su plato con su tenedor.

\- ¿Cómo lo se? Puedo verlo en tu cara, y también puedo ver que no dejas de pensar como diablos terminaste en mi mesa de desayuno. - Le contesta desde la sala, sonando mas lejos y distante. Seguramente revisando sus pociones mágicas o algo.

\- Se muy bien como termine aquí - susurra más para si mismo suspirando mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno - Es la culpa de tener al alcance mucho licor y un mejor amigo idiota...

\- No sigas quejándote. Ese hombre nunca te amara, no es para ti para quien fue hecho. - y la respuesta un tanto enigmática es la que por fin hace a Chad suspirar y lanzar el tenedor en el plato, girándose a ver como Kane esta inclinado sobre un montón de cajas, con su torso desnudo.

-Oh joder - tiene que admitir que su polla dio un tirón doloroso cuando nota toda esa piel al descubierto, piel que anoche no había tenido la oportunidad de tocar -Y según tú ¿Para quien fue hecho? ¿Ackles? -gruño, pero curiosamente no estaba tan molesto con eso como la noche anterior.

\- Eso comienzo a pensar, mi abuela sigue gruñendo algo de que Padalecki fue hecho para salvar este pueblo o alguna mierda así, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que su corazón es tan grande como el de una ballena y te perdonara si le ofreces tu apoyo. - Explico, sin notar que había quedado como un maniático loco.

-¿Perdonarme? ¡Prácticamente me ha dejado de lado por andar babeando por el ermitaño culo bonito Ackles! - dijo con ironía sin darse cuenta tampoco que había quedado como un niño.

\- Ustedes los citadinos... - murmuro Christian, girándose hacia el.

Aparte de no tener camisa, y tener un cuerpo de revista, los collares hechos con huesos de animales eran enormes y solo le daban un aspecto mas salvaje, que se sumaba a su cabello recogido en una coleta y a su expresión algo enfadada, que dedico por un minuto a Murray.

Se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Chad tuvo que desviar la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, había algo en ese hombre frente a él que le hacia rabiar pero al mismo tiempo sonreír, era como estar con Jared, no..., era diferente pero aún no sabe como.

\- Mmmm ¿Cuándo hablaste con tu abuela?

\- No te importa. - replico Kane, suspirando y rodando los ojos cuando su abuela le llamo estúpido desde el enorme sofá. - ¿Qué vas a hacer de todas formas?

\- No te importa - contesto, sin saber que hizo reír a la mujer que solo Kane podía ver.

\- Vete a la mierda, vieja. - el colmo de lo raro para Chad, que había olvidado sus huevos blandos en la mesa y observaba con atención como Chris observaba un lado especifico de la habitación.

\- Que educado - musito conteniendo una risa propia. Una que Kane tenia que admitir que se le veía mucho mejor que el rostro de desesperación que el chico cargaba anoche.

\- Cállate tu también, y vete si es lo que quieres. - mascullo señalando la puerta mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, revisando las hierbas que iba retirando de cada envase. - sino es así, puedes ayudar.

-¿Ayudar?- pregunto curioso, poniéndose de pie y acercándose -¿Qué son esas hierbas?

\- Efectivas. - replica, viéndole de reojo, y como se acerca curioso. - son para lo que tú quieres que sean, curativas para el cuerpo, para el alma, si quieres enamorar a alguien, si quieres curar a tu mascota.

\- Déjame entender esto - frunció el seño de forma graciosa - Si yo creo que me ayudaran para determinada cosa, ¿Me ayudaran? , es algo así como en base a lo que mi mente crea, es eso lo que muchas personas dicen sobre el poder la mente. - Es curioso, malcriado, inoportuno y Kane tiene que admitir que le agrada el chico.

\- Algo así. - susurro, alzando sus cejas cuando el chiquillo estiro una mano para tomar el envase que había dejado con algunas es silvestres que había recogido. - La diferencia es que estas si sirven y no solo con el poder de la mente.

\- Creo que me quedare ayudar - sentencio encogiéndose de hombros y dejando una sonrisa en dirección hacia Kane.

Ahora el local esta mas que seguro de para que Chad Murray fue puesto en su vida.

 

****

 

Nunca había estado en su vida tan furiosa, su corazón palpitaba casi a base de ira, estaba casi segura, era algo… algo que era su culpa si no hubiera tenido piedad de Ackles, sino hubiera escuchado a Sherry cuando le decía que dejara al menos al pobre hombre en paz, su hijo…su bebe… el que sería el futuro de todo este pueblo, no se hubiera contagiado, no sería ahora… un sucio marica, uno que le gusta... ni siquiera puede pensarlo.

El recordar las palabras de su hijo hace que su estómago se quiera salir por su garganta, pero ella cortara el problema de raíz, oh si, empezando por Ackles, luego Padalecki y por último buscara ayuda para su pequeño bebe.

Ella puede hacerlo, porque simplemente ella y es la ama y señora de ese estúpido pueblo.

Es lo que la hace sonreír mientras se encamina a la cabaña de ese sucio hombre.

Mientras tanto, Jensen Ackles disfruta de una callada mañana, sentando al borde de la roca del rio, donde disfruta de una pesca como nunca lo ha hecho, puede jurar que los peces le sonríen, algo completamente aterrador visto desde otro punto de vista, pero para Jensen todo su mundo es radiante a su alrededor. Incluso si Jared no ha subido esa mañana temprano, sabe que lo hará pronto, y ese pensamiento es el que lo hace sonreír, y esperar pacientemente.

Aunque aun tenga el malestar de lo que le ha confesado Jared el día anterior, ya se siente mucho mejor. Le ha dolido en el alma, en especial porque el no era el único "monstruo" de ese pequeño pueblo, y sin duda no era el único del mundo entero. De hecho, no era ningún monstruo, solo era diferente, y como Jared le había dicho antes de marcharse, la gente le teme a lo diferente.

También esta el hecho de esto que ambos sienten y que aún no le ponen nombre, ese primer beso y otros que han seguido a ese, le tienen haciendo martillar a su corazón como un loco, ni que decir del abrazo en que durmieron el día anterior, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro en tan mínimo contacto.

De pronto escucha unos pasos, pasos que no son pesados, no tanto como los de Jared y eso lo hace ponerse alerta.

\- ¡Ackles! - llamo una voz femenina que el ermitaño conoce muy bien.

Deja caer la caña en el rio y se coloca de pie rápidamente, con tan mala suerte que el pote con los pescados cae al rio con un estruendo metálico, revelando su presencia antes de que pueda ocultarse en el bosque; no puede avanzar mucho cuando la ve, y no luce nada feliz -ella nunca luce feliz cuando esta cerca de el- y no le gusta la forma en la que blande lo que parece un bate de madera en sus manos.

\- ¡Maldito degenerado, marica de mierda! - grito histérica de tal manera que el rubio casi podía sentir algo de demencia en sus ojos y sus palabras -Tú... te deje vivir en este pueblo, te deje estar aquí, ¿Y como me pagas? ¿Ah, como? - volvió a gritar una vez estuvo frente a Jensen - ¡Contagiando a mi hijo, con tu inmundicia!

\- ¡E-Eso no es una enfermedad! - Grito de vuelta, retrocediendo, y encontrándose con el peligroso risco que le lanzaría al rio, cosa que a estas horas de la mañana era suicidad. - Solo somos diferentes... no es mi culpa.-

-¿Ah? ¿Eso te dijo Padalecki, cierto? - pregunto levemente casi con cuidado - ¿Tienes fe de poder joder con él?

\- Jared no es esa clase de persona. - replico Jensen de inmediato, recibiendo una carcajada por parte de la mujer. - el no es así, el es como Sherry el quiere que el mundo sea un lugar mejor para todos.-

\- Oh dios... - rio llevando una mano a tapar su boca, como si temiera decir algo - Padalecki es igual de zorra que su madre, Ackles y todo esto, esta pequeña patraña de subir cada día y querer ser tú amigo, no es más que una mentira sucia, el chico estaba burlándose de ti... es un mujeriego de lo peor...  todas estas noches a estado con distintas mujeres en el pueblo -

\- ¡Mentira! - Grito Jensen, ahora si verdaderamente enfurecido, ella estaba mintiendo, tenia que estar mintiendo. Jared no era esa clase de persona, era muy diferente, era cariñoso y soñador y un tonto idealista como le llamo Sherry cuando le regalo aquella pintura hecha por su hijo. - Jared no es así.

\- Oh cariño, Jared nuca quiso ser tu amigo, nunca, mucho menos algo mas - hizo una mueca de asco, disfrutando la cara de asco del muchacho - Además el tiene una prometida en Nueva York, una pobre incauta que se casara con el mujeriego... pero el punto es, Jensen - lo llama por su nombre, de una forma cínico, como si disfrutara el dolor ajeno en los ojos de verdad - que jamás podrás gustarle, porque mujeriego oh no, él es un hombre... uno sano, no un marica.-

Y hay tanto dolor en su cuerpo que Jensen no puede articular palabra, solo queda alli de pie, viendo como la mujer sigue gritando cosas de Jared que el no quiere escuchar, que no quiere creer, pero que suenan a verdad y eso le duele, que dude de Jared, y más aun, que Jared le haya traicionado de esa forma.

La mujer ríe, empieza a bajar y deja caer el bate de madera al suelo, como si ya no lo necesitara, como si sus palabras fueran más fuertes que él, o que cualquier otro golpe  y así es, ella disfruta mientras mira las lágrimas bajar por las pecosas mejillas, su dolor es su diversión.

\- Eres una basura Ackles... simplemente es hora de que alguien te dijera exactamente la verdad, que no se burlara de ti con mentiras piadosas como Padalecki....

 

***

 

Es como tener mariposas en el estomago de forma constante, como volver a la preparatoria y enamorarse de Suzie la perra, o Suzzane la chica del laboratorio de ciencias que ahora trabajaba de maestra suplente en un pueblo cercano. Pero en definitiva, era mil veces mejor que todo eso. No solo eran mariposas en su mente las que veía, eran dragones y garudas y todo tipo de criaturas extintas o producto de la imaginación de alguien bien aburrido.

El sentimiento estaba pintado de rosa y purpura y azul cielo, lleno de tantas pinceladas que ese día había tomado algo de la tinta china que su madre le había comprado de joven para un trabajo en el colegio y había llenado un lienzo entero con lo que se notaba a leguas era la cabaña de Jensen, dibujándolo a este en una esquina del cuadro, sentando con bolitas rosadas en sus pies. Lo había hecho en la madrugada, mientras que al principio esperaba preocupado a Chad, sus pensamientos se habían desviado de forma inevitable a Jensen.

Chad no regreso en la mañana tampoco; pero de forma egoísta, no le importo cuando una idea de por mas loca se le ocurrió. Y de la nada, es bonito, el mundo es bonito. Y el quiere decirle a Jensen una burrada al estilo “ven conmigo Heidi, yo te ayudare a bajar de la montaña” y besarle y llevarle a Nueva York a esa tienda de pinturas, o comprarle un helado en la gran manzana, o montarlo en su auto y manejar a Detroit solo por el café, y la nieve, y los barrios y el sol.

Mostrarle Maryland y sus costas, y enseñarle el barrio gay de Portland, y mostrarle que hay cosas peores que ser gay.

Era una epifanía algo cursi, el darse cuenta que quería a ese hombre en su vida...y que lo quería más de lo que jamás había querido a Sandy o a otra persona, esto era, lo que tanto había escuchado desde siempre, esto era amor. - Soy una nena - murmuro cuando al llegar a su destino se extraño por silencioso que estaba la casa de Jensen.

Quizás el hombre estaba durmiendo. Aunque eso seria algo muy raro en el, tan madrugador y presto a realizar alguna actividad muy temprano en la mañana. Suspirando toco a la puerta, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Observo a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que en caso de que Jen estuviera en el bosque seria para el imposible encontrarlo.

Quizás esperar seria lo mejor.

\- ¡Jensen! - llamo en voz baja, luego un poco más alto pero aun sin querer ser demasiado ruidoso -¿Jen? -

Inmediatamente en respuesta escucho el chirriar de los erizos dentro de la habitación, y un siseo bajito que solo podía pertenecer a Jensen. De inmediato volvió a tocar la puerta.

\- ¡Jen! - llamo esta vez con fuerza, su voz alegre rompiendo el silencioso lugar - Te escuche, estas ahi con los bebes, ¡Ábreme!

El silencio fue su única respuesta, y con ello, su alma siendo acuchillada por el rechazo que comenzaba a sentir.

\- Jensen - llamo de nuevo, esta vez preocupado - ¿Estás enojado? ¿Hice algo? ¿Estas enfermo?-

\- ¡Vete, Padalecki! - la replica que recibió no le gusto nada, la voz de Jensen sonaba rota desde adentro, llena de ese mismo sentimiento que poseía cuando le había conocido.

\- No - replico con fuerza - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque de repente soy Padalecki y no Jared, que sucede? - su voz suena desesperada mientras su mano izquierda sobre el pomo de la puerta intenta se sacude con fuerza, intentando abrirla y ver directamente a Jensen, de pronto siente como si el rubio se diluyera en sus manos, como agua.

\- ¡Por primera vez en tu vida escúchame y vete! - Grito Jensen al otro lado, Jared podía visualizarlo en el marco de la entrada a su habitación, con sus ojos húmedos y una mirada de enfado en su rostro.

\- No, no me alejare... no lo hice antes ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hare ahora? - grito golpeando con su mano libre y a puño cerrado la madera - Por favor, por favor Jen... ábreme...-

\- ¡No! - el grito de Jensen es desgarrador, le deja sin aliento por unos segundos, y al otro esta tumbando la puerta usando la fuerza bruta de sus músculos, esa que mucho tiempo ha evitado.

Su hombro se resiente, pero no tanto como su corazón cuando tiene a la vista a Jensen, con los ojos rojos y la mirada destrozada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguien te molesto? ¿Te hizo daño? - su voz suena mortalmente seria mientras se acerca y lo que siente es ira, ira contra cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a molestar a su... Jensen.

\- Vete... solo vete... no puedes estar aquí... no puedes seguir mintiéndome. - susurra, cerrando sus ojos, ocultándolos de esa mirada preocupada, porque le confunde.

\- No...No me iré y no estoy mintiéndote - alego tratando de acercarse - ¡Te he dicho la verdad, sobre todo...lo sabes!-

\- ¡Deja de mentirme! ¿Crees que no lo se? ¡Que solo te burlas de mí! - exclamo, pasando de pasivo a furioso en un instante.

\- Jamás me burlaría de ti, por dios... ¿De donde sacas eso? -

\- ¡Te burlaste de mi! Me hiciste creer que no estaba enfermo, pero eso no es verdad... tu... tu eres solo uno de esos idiotas que andan con m-mujeres... y... te odio... - Jensen se sostiene el rostro intenta no llorar, no derramar ni una lagrima frente a ese hombre.

Pero tiene que levantar los ojos cuando no escucha nada por un par de segundos y se topa con el rostro pálido y sorprendido de Jared como nunca antes lo ha visto

\- No... No puedes decirme eso, yo no ando con mujeres por diversión... no estás enfermo... y yo... te quiero...-

Las palabras causan una mueca similar en Jensen.

\- No. No me quieres. No me quieres a mi, nadie quiere a... las personas como yo. Estoy enfermo, y sucio y soy...un... monstruo de la naturaleza.-

\- ¡No, no lo eres! ¡Maldición, no lo eres! - grito desesperado, sintiendo que las lágrimas contrario a las ajenas si bajan por su rostro - Te quiero, te quiero y quiero que vengas conmigo a Nueva York y conozcas algo más que este bosque, que ahí es normal... es decir nadie va apartarte por ser diferente... que sonrías... quiero besarte en un parque... en la nieve ¡Te quiero! -

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Estas mintiendo! – Y Jensen sabía que todo eso era verdad; que esa mujer no tenia razón, que Jared era puro y perfecto, pero que era el quien había arruinado esa perfección y no quería interferir aun más en eso.

\- No lo es Jensen, ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Lo hermoso que eres? - pregunto pasándose la mano por el rostro - Joder... Jen, estoy enamorado de ti...no me hagas esto.

Y sucede que Jared no conoce a Jensen, no del todo; solo le recuerda como el chico delgado que se sentaba atrás y con el que hablo varias veces en los años de preparatoria y que era una maravilla en el básquet aunque dedicado mas a los actos del colegio que implicaran fiestas u eventos de curso. Pero ese Jensen había cambiado.

Se había convertido en una enorme bestia herida que ahora resoplaba de cansancio por haberse visto atropellado todos esos años. Tenía un límite también, y su limite fueron esas palabras, esa caricia, esa mirada herida que decía "te amo". Y no pudo resistirlo, herido, confundido, asustado, uno de sus brazos se despego de su cuerpo y fue a parar en forma de puño en la quijada de Jared, con tal fuerza que este termino en el suelo.

Irónico es que eso es lo que menos que le dolió, no, un golpe como ese no le haría nada al gigante de Padalecki; fue la expresión de desprecio que tuvo que dedicarle sin vacilar y las palabras que siguieron a eso.

\- Mentiroso. Te has estado mintiendo toda tu vida, eres tu que mereces esto, no yo, pero tu huiste, y te olvidaste de este pueblo de mierda y de todo lo que dejabas atrás, te olvidaste de todo maldito egoísta, y ahora crees que puedes llegar y tratar de recomponer todo arreglándome, enamorándome con tus estúpidos discurso de ciudadano ejemplar, no me trague esa mierda desde el principio, Padalecki, y no voy a hacerlo ahora.

 

El silencio puede sentirse en el lugar, Jensen esta esperando algo, algo que sencillamente no sabe que es mientras mira a Jared con la vista en suelo, sus ojos están escondidos tras su pelo y su mano izquierda acaricia su mejilla, ese es el único movimiento, el de su mano, casi como si buscara consolarse a si mismo en medio de todo ese silencio.  Jensen se siente impaciente, quizás por una reacción tan pequeña y es que Jared parece un perrito, uno de esos que la gente a veces regaña y maltrata.

Pronto, sus pensamientos se desvían cuando el enorme cuerpo de Jared se levanta y por un segundo puede ver lágrimas en esos ojos, lágrimas que le quitan el aire, pero no es mucho tiempo el que puede verlas pues simplemente se voltea con prisa, es casi como si la vida hubiera regresado de pronto a su cuerpo y con pasos largos y rápidos sale de la cabaña, sin mirar atrás ni un solo momento.

 

***

 

Regresa a la casa de Sherry Padalecki principalmente porque quiere dormir; no le importa una mierda si Jared esta o no esta o si se ha ido a follar con Ackles. No le importa, ha follado hace treinta minutos en un sofá, doblado en una posición mega extraña, y con la espalda doliéndole terriblemente por ello, pero con el culo abierto y una sonrisa de lado a lado que se borra cuando ve la puerta abierta de la casa.

Por un momento se le ocurre lo peor, un asalto, luego recuerda que están en un pueblucho y que Jared Padalecki es un loco a medio tiempo, así que no le queda mas que entrar con el riesgo de conseguirlo colgado del techo pintando.

Obtiene una imagen muy bizarra a sus ojos cuando le ve llenando las maletas de todo lo que consigue suyo y que asombrosamente han regado por toda la habitación en una semana de estadía.

Se siente mal cuando toca la puerta y Jared salta temblando y asustado, como un corderito antes del matadero. Y sabe que ha pasado algo, algo grave, porque el ha estado con Jared mucho tiempo y simplemente reconoce las señales, lo comprueba, cuando Jared se voltea asustado dejando caer las camisas que sostenía al suelo y el lo primero que puede ver es que una de sus mejillas esta más inflamada de lo normal.

Casi morada, y su rostro pétreo le mira, ojos grandes y húmedos y heridos.

\- ¿Qué te hizo Ackles? - pregunta de inmediato, olvidando todo y acercándose a el hasta que esta lo suficiente cerca para tocarle.

\- Soy un estúpido, Chad... soy... él me odia... nunca me quiso, ¿En que demonios estaba pensando, además? - se pregunto mas a si mismo - Solo fueron quince días, pero fui tan idiota como para permitirme enamorarme...

\- Oh Dios... - Chad se contiene de rodar los ojos, porque Kane tenia razón, Jared no era para el, nadie se enamora en tan corto tiempo y sale tan devastado, quizás las jovencitas de doce años de esta épocas, pero en definitiva no un hombre enorme como Padalecki. - ok... ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos de esto? ¿Te parece? Discutir el tema siempre es bueno.

\- No hay nada de que hablar... - agrego, limpiándose las lágrimas - Lamento haberme comportado como un imbécil... soy un idiota egoísta contigo... con Sandy, con mi familia...

\- Jay... lo que dije en el bar, estaba enfadado, ¿ok? No era mi intención decírtelo de esa forma, fui muy brusco y lo siento. - su mano izquierda acaricia la espalda de Jared mientras la otra termina el trabajo que Jared hace a medias, le limpia las lagrimas con dulzura y sonríe.

\- No... Chad, Jensen también lo dijo...simplemente... - se encogió de hombros totalmente desganado - Volveré a Nueva York...recogeré mis otras cosas en casa de Sandy y...no sé.

\- JT... no puedes irte así, ¿Por qué Jensen reaccionaria así? Pensé que estaban ambos soltando globos de colores por todas partes, ¿por que ahora cambiaria de opinión cuando pudo haberlo hecho desde el primer día? - pregunto, y no tenia puta idea de porque se ponía de ese lado de la raya y veía todo desde otra perspectiva.

\- No, Chad, simplemente no, Jensen dijo que nunca fue así... que yo era un maldito egoísta que se había ido de aquí dejando a todos atrás...que yo merecía sufrir lo que el sufrió... el me engaño, se burlo... oh dios... - jalo aire, sosteniéndose de Chad cuando sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas.

Este lo sentó en la cama, con miedo a que si todo ese cuerpo se iba al suelo el se iría con el, así que lo apretó por los hombros y lo obligo. Jared estaba sollozado de nuevo, como un tonto, y Murray no podía soportarlo.

\- Vamos, Jared. Estoy muy seguro que Ackles tiene sus razones para haber cambiando de opinión, deberías regresar mañana, dejar que se calme y hablar con el.

\- Me golpeo... Chad, me golpeo y cuando estaba en el suelo pude verlo en sus ojos, para él simplemente nunca fue nada. - dijo apenas logrando reunir la fuerza para hablar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? - pregunto Chad, levantando su barbilla con una mano.

\- Lo vi en sus ojos... el odio...simplemente quiero irme, no quiero estar aquí... no quiero - sabia que sonaba como un niño pero nunca antes había sentido que el mundo a su alrededor intentaba asfixiarlo.

\- Jay... espera un poco mas... espera a que las cosas se aclaren. - susurro, Chad inclinándose frente a el.

\- ¿Aclararse que, Chad? - pregunto exaltado - El cree que esta enfermo y si cree eso de si mismo, lo cree de mi... ¡El solo... el solo...! - hizo una pausa jalando aire para seguir - Supongo que esto es lo que llaman Karma toda mi vida he sido un estúpido egoísta con mis amigos y familia... y ahora solo estoy pagándolo.

\- Karma es una mierda, a todos nos golpea en la cara. - replico Chad, rodando sus ojos cuando Jared gimoteo. - no te vayas a Nueva York si vas a sentirte miserable con ello.

\- Ya me siento miserable aquí... miserable y enfermo, necesito volver...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Capitulo 7**

**Te ofrezco la vida, que él te negó**

 

No había planeado volver a Nueva York.

Cuando comenzó a ver a Jensen Ackles como alguien mas en su vida, mas que un simple “ermitaño” gay exiliado que vivía cazando animales en el bosque como alguna película de los años 60, mas que el chico con el que estudio, Nueva York se borro de su mente. Toda una ciudad, borrada por la sonrisa de un hombre.

Retornar es martirizante. Es ver cada detalle oscuro de la ciudad que le ayudo a florecer, es ver cada una de sus pinturas en su apartamento y pensar en quemarlas o rematarlas en una venta de garaje, o simplemente lanzarlas a la basura luego de volverlas trizas.

No hay nada mas que oscuridad allí y dentro de el, y bruscamente, no le gusta la luz. La luz de la que tanto ha pintado, la que tanto ha experimentado, sentido en su carne y sus huesos y su alma, no tiene eso, porque no hay luz en su vida.

Ni siquiera ver su habitación en el mismo estado en el que la dejo le alivia del sentimiento de desasosiego. Desvelándolo al punto que llegar a Nueva York quiere decir que debe enfrentar el mundo, que ya no puede esconderse de el, y eso es un sentimiento horrible.

Las paredes oscuras se ven iluminadas momentáneamente cuando Sandy ingresa en la habitación. Sandra McCoy nunca ha lucido mas preocupada en su vida como ahora, viendo a Jared observar la ciudad desde el balcón, en el apartamento que han ocupado en toda su relación.

\- ¿Jared? – su voz es tan pequeña, tan lastimada.

Hay una brisa que les golpea de pronto, haciendo a Sandy estremecer y a Jared solo suspirar, porque las cosas que antes le hacían sonreír son de pronto muy vacías.

\- Sandy... Lo siento, tú no te merecías esto... Irme así, sin explicaciones, simplemente fui un idiota - dijo, aun con la vista perdida en cualquier punto que una ciudad como Nueva York pueda ofrecer, que sinceramente no es mas que concreto.

\- Pero... - ella se detiene a la mitad de la oración, y observa por largo rato la espalda enorme de Jared, sus hombros, y olvida como formular la pregunta que iba a hacer; todo ese cuerpo la impulsa a adelantarse y a abrazarse a la estrecha cintura de Padalecki, escondiendo su rostro en sus omoplatos.

Es doloroso que ese hombre que ha estado con ella tanto tiempo se tense al sentir sus pequeños brazos rodearle, pero es mas que intente apartarse.

-Sandy... Me arrepiento de como me fui, pero no de mi decisión... Siento tanto haberte pedido matrimonio sin sentirlo... Lo siento

\- Pero... Jared... aun te amo. Y se que aun sientes algo por mi. - y ella dice "algo" con duda, pero el supo desde el principio que ese "algo" nunca pasaría a ser algo tan agonizante como lo que sintió por Jensen Ackles.

\- Si, eres como una hermanita... Es decir te quiero como una amiga - concluyo, volteándose y tomando entre sus manos, las pequeñas de la mujer que ahora estaba frente a el - una cercana amiga... Lo siento.

\- No... No podemos... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me amaste? - demanda, soltándose de el, las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos oscuros mientras le observa, esperando una respuesta coherente. Jared nunca en su vida lo ha sido, y eso le duele, que aun con todo ese tiempo no logre comprenderle del todo.

-No lo se enana, es decir yo creía que si te quería como algo mas, pasar tiempo contigo era divertido, pero siempre falto algo - se detiene, porque nota el pequeño cuerpo temblar, pero se fuerza a seguir porque Sandy merece saber toda la verdad -Lo supe... En ese lugar, yo conocí a alguien que me hizo sentir mucho...alguien con el que no hacia falta nada...

Los ojos oscuros de McCoy se posan sobre el, enormes y heridos, el nunca espero verlos asi de nuevo

\- ¿Qué...? Pero tu regresaste... ¿Por qué entonces lo hiciste?

\- El no... Las cosas - suspiro, tratando de alejar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos - el no Me quiere, solo fui yo...solo yo

\- ¿El? - ahora luce mas confundida que antes. - ¿eres gay?

\- Bi... Te lo comente cuando fuimos de paseo a Disney y tu solo te reíste - acuso, aun no había superado las enormes carcajadas que la mujer había dejado ir en pleno parque.

\- ¡Pensé que estabas bromeando, Jared! - Exclamo, pero no sonrió en ningún momento. - pensé que solo lo decías en broma, no que ibas a enamorarte de alguien mas...

\- No lo dije en ese entonces porque lo planeara, Sandy... Enana solo paso... Lo siento - se disculpo de nuevo llevando su mano a la mejilla que Jensen había golpeado, solo acariciando... Y como un acto reflejo.

\- ¿Entonces se acabo? No vamos a casarnos porque... te enamoraste de otra persona… - es estúpido que así sea, porque ella juro serle fiel a el nada mas, y es lo que ha estado haciendo, y el… no puede comprenderlo.

\- No... No vamos a casarnos porque no estoy enamorado de ti, esa es la razón, no es justo para ninguno de los dos, lo sabes enana...

\- Pero no quiero estar sola, no sin ti.

\- Yo tampoco quiero estar solo... Pero a veces no hay otra opción enana - dijo, cariñoso, llevando su mano a limpia el surco seco de lagrimas en la mejilla de la chica.

\- Si la hay, Jared. – Ella exclamo, tomando la mano de Jared entre la suya, aun así, no podía sostenerla toda. – por favor… se que esta mal, pero quédate conmigo, cásate conmigo.

-¿Qué? - susurro abriendo sus ojos como dos platos, sorprendido - Pero Sandy... Quieres... ¿Quieres que me case contigo porque ambos estamos solos?

Suena mas tonto dicho por el, pero es lo que ella quiere, y no va a dejarlo ir.

\- Si... podemos hacerlo, lo hemos hecho por todo este tiempo... y yo aun te amo.

\- Pero yo no... Sandy... No lo se - duda, mordiéndose el labio - Yo lo amo... A Jensen...

\- Pero el no te ama a ti... tu mismo lo dijiste. – replica en un vano intento de darle a comprender la situación de ambos.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que mis sentimientos simplemente vallan a desaparecer, tu sabes eso Sandy

Sandy nego con la cabeza, dando un suspiro, antes de volver a hablar de nuevo, esta vez sonando mas segura.

\- No me amaste antes y funcionamos. Si ahora amas a otra persona eso no cambiara nada, pero aun podemos hacer la boda... y podemos ser amigos al mismo tiempo... y quizás con el tiempo.... con el tiempo aprenderás.

\- A... ¿Amarte? Pregunta y Sandy rie con lagrimas en los ojos, asintiendo expectante - Supongo... Que no puedo esperar a alguien que no me quiere ¿Cierto?

\- Si. - ella dice, pero sabe que lo que el pregunta se aplica a ella, y ella esta esperando por el desde hace mucho tiempo. - quiero casarme contigo, quiero hacerte feliz, siempre lo he querido Jay.

\- Si digo que si... Tienes que entender que necesito tiempo y que aun así, existe la posibilidad de que no... De que yo no...¿Correrás ese riesgo Sandy?

No sabe que esta haciendo, sabe que es una locura y no es justo para ninguno de los dos, pero no quiere estar solo y ella esta ofreciéndose a acompañarlo el resto de su vida.

Así que quizás no es tan mala idea.

\- Si... puedo hacerlo, Jay. Quiero que me ames.

\- Esta bien, enana.

Y quizás lo mas triste del asunto, es que el mundo debería brillar, el va a casarse, pero no lo hace... Sigue tan opaco como lo ha sentido desde aquella tarde en casa de Jensen.

 

***

 

La vida es muy diferente al día siguiente. Se despierta con una congestión nasal muy fuerte, no puede respirar y el aire que entra por su boca le corta los pulmones; es aire frio, culpa de la nieve blanca que ha caído esa madrugada y que ha cubierto toda la cabaña.

La primera intención que posee luego de levantarse de la cama es encender el fuego, pero se ve distraído con unos pequeños chirridos debajo de su cama. El instinto de madre sobreprotectora le golpea y se pone de pie, su mundo girando como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, se asoma debajo de la cama en la caja de madera, y puede ver al pequeño Watson olisqueando el cuerpo de sus dos hermanos. Muertos.

Toma al pequeño erizo en sus manos y lo esconde debajo de su camisa, metiendo esta en sus pantalones para que la pequeña bolita no ruede al suelo y se golpee. Un poco mas lucido, pero no por eso menos torpe, se acerca a la fogata apagada en el centro de la cabaña y se dedica los próximos cinco minutos a imaginar sitios áridos en su afán de no congelarse.

El fuego que enciende le calienta el cuerpo pero no el alma.

Jared se ha ido. Lo intuye. Esta seguro de que ha regresado a su ciudad, olvidándose de nuevo del pueblo. Quizás olvidándole a el también. No es que no lo merezca, merece cada miligramo de odio que hubiera podido crear en ese cuerpo de jirafa, es solo que le ama y duele haberle mentido en “pro” de alejarlo.

El había sentido el dolor como propio, tanto con el golpe como con las lágrimas que vio en esos ojos, ojos que de pronto parecían ser verdes y que se quedaron gravados con fuego en su cabeza. Y cuando los pasos apresurados de Jared dejaron de escucharse, fue casi como si alguien le hubiera arrancado una parte de si mismo.

No va a ver a Jared nunca mas, no en lo que le quede de vida. Le hirió mas de lo que las palabras de esa mujer pudieron haberlo hecho con el. Las creyó, no puede negar eso, pero entonces luego de horas de pensar, llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era proteger a Jared, alejarlo de esta sociedad y que siguiera viviendo en su ciudad llena de aceptación y lo que sea que tuviera ese lugar de donde venia.

\- Hice lo mejor que pude. – le dijo a Watson, que le vio desde dentro de su camisa, había escalado su pecho cuando se había puesto horizontal, recostado al lado del fuego. – el era quien insistía, no quise golpearlo.-

Es fácil hablar con el pequeño Watson, este solo olisquea el aire a su alrededor y sigue moviéndose, pero la verdad es, que se siente solo, no como cuando le sacaron de ese pueblo o cuando sus padres le negaron... Es mas, porque cuando Jared insistía, lo hacia con desesperación... Con miedo, como miedo de perderle a el...a alguien tan dañado como el. Y eso le lleva a pensar si es que... En estos momentos, se sentirá tan solo como el.

\- Lo extraño… - susurra, cerrando sus ojos, el dolor físico sumado al estrés mental le pasan factura poco después de ese ultimo pensamiento coherente, y el se deja arrastrar, porque no quiere seguir imaginando a Jared en los brazos de otra persona.

 

***

 

Volviendo de la parada de autobús, Chad se siente extraño, fuera de lugar. La gente le ve sospechosamente, de reojo, cuchicheando acerca de el; es extraño, porque esta acostumbrado a eso en Nueva York, a que le pidan autógrafos, a que lo fotografíen, a que griten su nombre, pero no a que le juzguen con la mirada, no de esa forma.

Ese es un pueblo enfermo, donde siente que tener el semen de Chris seco en sus muslos internos es malo y sucio, es sucio efectivamente, pero no de la misma forma en la que lo seria si estuviera en la ciudad. Allí los pueblerinos se las arreglan para hacerlo sentir a el, Chad Murray, como un pecador que ira al infierno.

Pasa por el café antes de dirigirse a donde quiere, comprándole a Miner dos pasteles de carne y saludando a Nina con efusividad, la chica y la dueña del local parecen las únicas encantadas con su presencia, y algo le dice que ambas ven One Three Hill a escondidas. Por que hasta eso ha notado, el como el mundo exterior es algo desconocido para esos extraños seres.

La masacre de Texas, Insomnio, Parásitos asesinos y todas las películas de terror de clase D que ha visto, se le vienen a la cabeza cuando camina por las calles, pensando que cada paso será el último, y que al siguiente segundo estará con las tripas fuera de su cuerpo.

Espléndidamente, llega a la tienda de Chris sin ningún altercado. Este esta cortando leña en el patio trasero, con solo sus vaqueros, y el collar aquel colgando de su cuello, en su espalda se pueden ver las finas líneas rojas de sus uñas, recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Cada firme musculo se mueve al compas del resto del cuerpo, y es increíble como el hombre que ahora recoge mejor su cabello en una coleta, le hace ponerse como una moto con solo hacer eso.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras? – Kane hace ese mohín de disgusto tan común en el que ya no tiene ni que sentirse ofendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De repente eres una nena virgen que no soporta que la miren? - pica con esa sonrisita tan común en él; esa que según su agente vale y valdrá muchos dólares en el futuro.

\- ¿Viniste bastante seguro de ti mismo hoy, no? ¿Arrepentimientos? - cuestionó, volviendo su atención al trabajo. Mejor así para Chad, quien podía volver a babear en secreto.

\- ¿Arrepentimientos? ¿De qué? ¿De montarte? -una risa irónica sale de su boca, mientras se acerca a Chris - Hombre, estoy follando contigo prácticamente todos los días en un pueblo de maniáticos.... Eso debería preocuparme, pero no... -

\- Tres. Tres días follando conmigo. - le corrige Christian, mirándole de reojo mientras se acerca, pero no hace ademan de alejarse como Chad piensa que hará, cuando acaricia su espalda, comprobando que es real, que existe tanta perfección que él creyó que sólo vería en Jared Padalecki - así que no estás preocupado porque una horda furiosa te persiga, ¿eh?

\- Primero, ¿Como podrían saber que follamos? , se que son chismosos, lo sé, pero no creo que... Además ¿Qué harán? ¿Golpearme con la fuerza de su desprecio? - había un claro tono de burla en su voz. 

\- Me alegra saber que eres un chico más rudo de lo que aparentas– le dijo Chris, sonriendo también y alzándose sobre toda su altura. Un calorcillo familiar recorrió a Chad cuando todo ese pecho queda expuesto ante el de nuevo - ¿quieres ir adentro?-

-Claro, traje algo de comida - respondió, su vista conectándose por segundos con la ajena, sintiendo que algo le sacude. Algo que no sabe aún que es.

\- Luces como un chico rebelde que necesita unas cuantas nalgadas por parte de mi abuela, ¿no? – Chris se ríe cuando la expresión de Chad cambia, pero no se queda a verlo. Toma la madera del suelo, que no son más que cinco troncos por la mitad, y se dirige adentro.

Los deja en la entrada, apilados en una esquina.

\- Sobre eso... -murmuró - ¿Ella está realmente aquí no? ¿Ahora? ¿Siempre contigo? - hay un poco de incertidumbre en su voz, y no es su culpa. Es sólo que es algo muy nuevo para él.

\- Mi familia siempre ha estado llena de espiritismo, y los videntes más fuertes en ella siempre necesitan una guía, por lo que los ancestros más cercanos tienden a quedarse en el mundo para ayudar a sus descendientes, en mi caso… - Christian respira hondo, girándose hacia Chad, que avergonzado, baja la mirada al encontrarse con los intensos ojos oscuros –…mi abuela es mi guía.

Chad se queda callado unos segundos. Su vista perdiéndose entre las cosas que de pronto ha empezado a sacar de la bolsa.

\- Eso quiere decir, que, eres un vidente poderoso, es decir tienes una guía... ¿Cierto?

\- Si, la abuela es una mujer muy conocedora de esto, no quiere irse sin que yo descubra cual es mi rol en el mundo.

\- Ohh, así que aun no sabes tu lugar en el mundo - hizo una mueca pensativa - ¿Has pensando en probar algo mas citadino?

\- Ya probé algo citadino en ti. - susurro Chris a su oído, sorprendiéndolo cuando lo tomó de la cadera y dejó un beso en la curvatura de su cuello- sabes delicioso, pero la ciudad no es algo que me guste.

\- Chris - suspira cuando siente el beso, haciendo que el otro ría levemente - Supongo que la ciudad es demasiado diferente a este lugar, ¿Por eso no te gusta?-

\- Si, esa es la razón. Una vez fui a Burlington. No me gustó nada, así que no quiero saber absolutamente nada de cómo será Nueva York. - se separa de Chad, quien piensa que es una buena noticia que Kane haya visitado una ciudad.

\- Así... Que, espero que no te incomode el sexo telefónico, pues algún tiempo tendremos que apañárnosla así - se sonroja tan pronto la perra de su lengua se adelanta a su cabeza y deja ir eso, y de repente se siente como una mujer que interpreta varios encuentros de sexo casual en una relación.

\- ¿Sexo telefónico? - Chris suena lejos, cercano a la chimenea. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías seguir teniendo sexo conmigo cuando tienes toda una ciudad para follar? - la pregunta le descoloca totalmente, y le deja un poco tonto.

Tanto para soltar otra burrada.

\- Quiero más que sexo contigo.

No hay respuesta por parte de Kane, quien se sienta frente a la chimenea. Pasa un largo tiempo en silencio y le da oportunidad a seguir comiendo, devorando la comida en pro de su bienestar mental, que se ve afectado cuando el calorcillo del fuego se mete debajo de su piel, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo.

No le presta atención en un inicio, demasiado avergonzado por sí mismo. Lo que es decir mucho, pues él no es conocido exactamente porque la pena le caracterice. Pero poco después, el calor se vuelve algo más sexual. Vainilla mezclada con plantas que no puede identificar, pero que le marean y le hacen desear mas.

\- Chris... Cabron ¿Qué estás haciendo? -chilló, sonrojándose y llevándose una mano a la boca cuando un gemidito deseoso salió de su boca.

\- ¿Yo? No estoy haciendo nada.

Cuando Chad se gira a verle, observa como Chris está sentando en el brazo de un sillón, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una mirada intensa en su rostro, enfocado en cada expresión que pueda él hacer.

\- Ajá... Y yo soy caperucita roja. - su vista baja a prenderse del cuerpo del otro, en cada musculo o curva. Sus mejillas se sonrojan, pero de pronto simplemente no puede controlar ni siquiera su respiración, que parece reaccionar al ritmo que sus ojos se deleitan.

\- Sin la capa roja, supongo. Pero si tienes cara de niña virgen. - replica, haciéndole bufar, porque solo le está provocando para que se acerque y termine de caer en la trampa que le ha metido.

\- Cabron - acusa, su cuerpo moviéndose con pequeños pasos hacia el otro hombre – cabron- repite, tan pronto están tan cerca que sus alientos se comparten y eso hace que el rubio se estremezca como una mujer ante su hombre, y quizás Chris está leyendo su mente, porque tiene una sonrisa única en su rostro.

Se besan agresivamente, comiéndose los labios a mordiscos, terminando Chad con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y las piernas rodeando la cintura de Kane. Éste último no deja de besarle, y aunque no parece estar bajo el efecto de la combinación de plantas, está bastante excitado.

\- Dime lo que quieres, Chad. La verdadera razón por la que viniste aquí.

\- No- susurra, pero Chris muerde con fuerza su cuello sacándole un lloriqueo lleno de placer, y es que el castaño le tiene donde quiere por aquella extraña  mezcla y también por el mismo -Yo...-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas que te penetre como el primer día, Murray?-

\- Si... Pero no vine sólo por eso – gruñe cuando su lengua se adelanta, y es que no puede mantener la cordura mientras esa lengua se pasea por su cuello una y otra vez...

\- ¿No? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – Pregunta, mordiendo la nívea clavícula y dejando sus dientes marcados en la piel- ¿Es Jensen Ackles esta vez? ¿Crees que se equivoca con Padalecki?

\- Si creo que Ackles es un imbécil por alejar a Jared - contesta a duras penas. Sus ojos están verdaderamente nublados de placer -Pero tu... Tú me interesas...

\- ¿Y eso significa? - cuestiona, desabrochando los botones de la camisa y dejando el pecho de Chad al descubierto, tonificado y con bonitos pezones rosas que hacen un contraste perfecto con sus manos.

Chad se niega a contestar haciendo un mohín adorable, pero pronto eso desaparece porque las manos sobre sus pequeñas bolitas rosas le están haciendo gemir bajito y constante. Algo desesperado, pues su cuerpo parece más sensible.

\- Me gustas... - responde bajito, casi inaudible.

\- ¿Te gusto? - A Chad comienzan a joderles las putas preguntas de Chris, y si no fuera porque la erección de este se encaja en la curva de sus redondos glúteos, juraría que todo esto es un juego para el "hechicero".

\- Joder - ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el hombre le dio la vuelta, le apoyó contra el sillón e hizo que separara sus piernas al inclinarse, seguramente para recibirle... Y el pensamiento hace que una mancha empiece a aparecer en sus pantalones. - Si... Si me gustas mucho... - conforme el olor de las hierbas llega a él, se pone más dócil y más sincero, susceptible a cada pregunta que el otro quiera hacerle; y por supuesto más caliente.

\- Ultima oportunidad. - murmura Kane, bajando su mano por debajo de los muslos de Murray, llegando a donde la erección de este rezuma liquido - es un ritual... ¿sabes? Te estoy haciendo mío... y tú sólo estás cayendo más en mis brazos... ¿es así como lo quieres? - es más urgente de lo que esperaba, intenso, penetrante, como si cada visión a la que no podía aceptar cuando sintió la llegada de los extraños se revelara ante él - yo también quiero follarte... a diario.

\- Te quiero. - lloriquea, desesperado, caliente y por sobre todo sincero - Te quiero conmigo... No quiero irme... No quiero. - se está moviendo desesperado, restregando su culo con la erecta polla del otro hombre. - Por favor... Chris...- cada palabra sale necesitada, llena de algo que de verdad siente y que se ahoga si no lo tiene.

Es tan enigmática la forma en la que el destino les une. Estaría pensando en reír, porque él fue quien se burlo de Jared por enamorarse en menos de una semana y media de un hombre que se excluyó de la sociedad, y ahora él en tres días se siente como en esas películas donde el amor ocurre a primera vista.

El amor debería ser algo que se construye con esfuerzo por parte de ambos. No en medio de un subidón de quien sabe que droga o planta, con una polla enterrada entre sus glúteos cubiertos y su polla en la mano de un extraño.

\- Si... - Chris sisea, con un movimiento rápido, dejándole desnudo en el sofá, bajando sus pantalones y los bóxers, solo dejando los calcetines negros sobre él y la camisa verde manzana recogida en sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su espalda.

Chad baja sus manos a sus glúteos tomándolos tan firmemente como puede, mientras los abre dejando su también rosada entrada a la vista, más de lo que sus piernas abiertas lo hacen.

\- Por favor, lo necesito... Lo necesito.

\- Espera... la paciencia es una virtud - susurra, se aleja del cuerpo momentáneamente, y cuando regresa, unta a Chad con algo que se siente como lubricante, pero que no está frio; no quiere saber qué es lo que Chris le untó en el culo, pero si le hace duplicar la sensación de querer ser poseído, va a morirse.

\- Vas... Vas a matarme. - se queja. Su entrada a empezando a contraerse muy ansiosa, sus paredes internas arden y hormiguean por igual, haciendo que casi ruede los ojos sólo con que el viento le golpee. - Necesito... Hazme tuyo Chris...Chris...

\- Eres mío desde el momento en el que pusiste un pie en mi propiedad - Chad lanza un grito ahogado y todo su cuerpo se siente violado, penetrado y poseído por la fuerza de Chris, por la polla que se mete en sus entrañas con un pasión increíble, y detesta tener que sentir lo que siente, porque le hace vulnerable y feliz.

Sus labios tiemblan... Y sus ojos se sienten húmedos. De pronto es como si estuviera completo, si toda su vida... haya esperado para esto, para conocer a ese hombre y aunque suene ridículo, es como si siempre hubieran estado unidos. Sólo tenían que encontrarse. La primera embestida le deja sin aliento y sonriendo. Sonriendo y jadeando como un idiota.

\- Dios si... Si... Oh, ah…

\- No hay dios aquí... solo yo. - susurra, acariciando la espalda de Murray, que se arquea con el contacto y se coloca en una posición en la que es mucho más fácil hacer las embestidas cortas y rápidas, rozando ese punto de placer cada dos o tres embestidas.

-Idiota - se ríe, pero solo un segundo antes de empezar a jadear de nuevo, empezando a corresponder las embestidas, sintiendo la deliciosa fricción cada vez que Chris se hunde en el - Chris... Oh si...ahí, joder más.

Con una sonrisa llena de malicia, Chris se dedica sólo a follarle, inclinándose de vez en cuando a besarle el cuello o buscar sus labios, recibiendo un beso torpe y sucio por parte de Murray que ha perdido el sentido. El ritmo es fantástico, les lleva a ambos a un orgasmo turbador, lleno de sudor, lágrimas y cansancio que transporta a ambos cuerpos a un estado de gloria.

Chris puede sentir pronto los brazos de Chad aferrándose a su espalda, pero la fuerza empieza a disminuir y la respiración del rubio empieza a disminuir, dejando ver pronto que el chico se ha quedado dormido. Con una sonrisa pequeña, pero feliz.

Chad despierta dos horas después, acurrucado entre las sábanas de Chris que desprenden un olor delicioso a miel fresca, aunque él nunca la haya olisqueado. Enterrando su nariz en la almohada aspira el olor que Chris ha dejado allí. Es delicioso y encanta sus sentidos. No se siente desorientado, ni mucho menos mal porque Chris no esté allí. Sabe que es tarde y que ya debe estar en la tienda, recibiendo sus extraños clientes.

Se pregunta si debe bajar, pero por un momento se dice que si alguno de sus extraños clientes le ve puede pensar cosas que si son, acertadas. Algo así como que han follado como conejos hace pocas horas. Cosas que a él no le importan pero que pueden causar problemas a Chris y eso es lo que menos quiere.

Debería regresar a casa. Bueno, no su casa. La casa de Sherry. Recobrar sus cosas y dejar que Jeff se encargue del lugar, como no ha hecho, pensando que Jared la querría para sí, debido a su último interés en quedarse allí en ese pueblo. Su ropa esta apilada en un sofá en una esquina. La encuentra suave y huele a Chris.

Se siente una nena. Una enamorada y patética porque todo le recuerda a ese hombre y quiere ir y dejar un delicado beso en los labios antes de irse por su ropa, pero vuelve a frenarse a sí mismo.

\- Parezco tonto...

\- Si, así luces - se sobresalta al escuchar a Chris, y se gira a verle de pie en el marco de la puerta- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Iré por mis cosas. Creo que no es correcto que estén en casa de Sherry si Jared ya se marchó...- frunce el ceño al acercarse a Chris, poniendo sus manos en el pecho ajeno - Quiero que hablemos... sin que me drogues de por medio, ¿entendido? - está sonriendo. Viendo directamente esos ojos que tanto le gustan.

\- Entendido, chico de ciudad- Chris se encoge de hombros y se acerca a él, tomándolo de la barbilla para besarlo en la frente- deberías quedarte en esa casa un poco mas, quizás recibas una sorpresa.

\- ¿Me lo dices como vidente, guapo?- pregunto, sintiéndose un poco juguetón.

\- Si... no tuve mucho tiempo de advertirte lo que pasaba con tu amigo... pero, ahora lo sé... y tú deberías descubrirlo - luce mortalmente serio cuando lo dice, pero Chad no pierde la sonrisa.

Pero se va haciendo pequeña, cuando nota que su... Lo que sea que sean, habla en serio.

\- Creo que debería irme entonces. Jared sigue siendo un gran amigo, si esa sorpresa me ayuda a ayudarle...debo moverme.

\- Si... regresa si necesitas algo... si me necesitas estaré allí- Chris le besa de nuevo, uno en su frente, luego en su nariz y por ultimo sobre sus labios.

\- Creo que me acostumbraré a esto - dice, sin importarle mostrar sus sentimientos. Es como si después de ese extraño ritual estuviera seguro de lo que Chris siente y fuera más fácil ser sincero - Salúdame a tu abuela.

\- Eso haré.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CAPITULO 8**

**Estúpido amor, ¡Las cosas que nos hace hacer!**

 

La casa está igual de vacía como la dejó Jared cuando se marchó. Es enorme a su parecer y hermosa. Le gustaría vivir en una casa así… _con canales porno, por favor_ , piensa, viendo cómo la Tv de la casa es de esas que parecen una caja de madera con pantalla de vidrio. Se ríe. Vivir allí sería una locura. Debe pensar en un plan B para convencer a Chris aunque sea, de vivir cerca de Nueva York, a mitad del camino…

\- Soy como Jared, un puto soñador gay– Gruñe, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, y llegando al piso superior con una sonrisa – encontrare la manera, siempre consigo la manera de hacer mis mierdas, conseguiré la forma de convivir con este idiota– dice cuando llega al tope, mordiendo su labio.

Llega a la antigua habitación de Jeff; donde ha dejado toda su ropa desperdigada. Pero antes de que pueda tocar algo, el timbre de la casa resuena.

El timbre le asusta un poco. Quizás porque hasta ahora le escucha en todo el tiempo que lleva en esa casa y por otra parte, toma nota mental de hacer caso cuando Chris le diga algo, es un vidente bastante bueno.

Lo confirma aun mas, cuando al abrir la puerta se topa con un chiquillo que no es por ser un maldito - aunque sí lo es -está seguro es gay.

\- Hey...- saluda.

-Hey, ¿Jared está en casa? – pregunta, dudoso de fiarse de Chad, ¿Quién lo haría?

-¿Quien le busca?- pregunto a la defensiva, preguntándose si ese chiquillo tendrá algo que ver en la actitud de Ackles.

\- Eh... soy Jake Abel... mi padre es el alcalde de este pueblo - susurra, mirando a todos lados con nerviosismo - ¿puedo pasar?-

Chad piensa que puede ser el hijo el presidente de los estados unidos, y que no le importaría, pero le deja pasar, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Para qué le buscas? -pregunta una vez ha cerrado la puerta.

\- Necesito hablar con él... disculparme, es muy importante. Y que lo haga antes de... volver con Jensen... - El chico suspira y ahora Chad comienza a sentir verdaderos escalofríos porque Chris tenga mucha más razón de la esperada - yo sospecho que mi madre... -

\- Oh mierda... Chico, ¿Tu madre... Tu madre habló con Ackles de algo? - pregunto, llevando su mano a restregar su rostro con desesperación.

\- No lo se... no lo sé aun... no me atrevo a visitar a Ackles... le tengo miedo - susurra, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

\- Miedo...chico, si quieres que tu madre empiece a pensar de forma diferente y te acepte, empieza por ti mismo primero... - reganó, cruzándose de brazos - Ackles es un pobre hombre que lo despreciaron por ser diferente, colocándole etiquetas como loco y enfermo para que los jodidos niños como tu sigan con esa cadena de odio sin fundamento. Ah, y soy Chad.

Jared le estaría dando una mirada acusadora si estuviera allí, escuchándole decir esas palabras en referencia a Jensen.

\- ¿Chad? Eres el amigo de Jared... pero... sé que él intentó cuidarlo... aun así, subir a la montaña a estas horas... y... no sé... quería conseguir a Jared primero... decirle que mi madre sabe que él es gay... y que ha estado hablando con Ackles-

\- ¿Cómo supo tu madre que Jared es... Gay? Bueno… ¿bi? -

\- Se lo dije... pero no quería hacerlo, sólo se me salió en una discusión... luego de haberle confesado que yo lo era también-

\- Si... Sé que lo eres, así que supones que tu madre culpó a Jared y Jensen de tu homosexualidad - concluyó. Dando vueltas por la sala de la casa.

\- Algo así... intente venir mucho más temprano, pero ella me recluyó en mi habitación. Dijo que no debía contagiar a nadie más... está loca... - susurra, apenado de hablar así de su madre.

Chad suspiro, dándose cuenta que pese a todo, estaba siendo un poco duro con lo que prácticamente era un chiquillo- Mira. Jared se fue... Ackles lo empujó a ello, creo que dijo cosas que no sentía y Jared es tan ingenuo que le creyó. Él está mal y tú puedes ayudarle, si me ayudas a hablar con Jensen...

\- Pero... Ackles... él es peligroso.

\- Joder. – gruñó. - No lo es, te lo acabo de decir. Eso te enseñaron a creer, no siempre lo que te enseñan es cierto.

\- Pero... sólo... él sólo aceptó ver a Jared, es un ermitaño... - el chico luce como si fuera a ponerse a llorar y correr en cualquier momento, y Chad no va a dejarle huir. Va a forzarle a hablar con el idiota de Ackles y hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Jake, ¿Y porque es un ermitaño? ¿Por gusto? – preguntó, sacando paciencia de donde no pensó que tuviera. De repente sentía que ese chiquillo era algo lento.

\- No... Pero... - Jake suspiro. - ok... te acompañaré.

-Bien... Asumo que no conoces bien el camino del bosque - concluyó, esperando solo la confirmación del chiquillo.

\- Se que debes seguir el camino del río... pero desde aquí se puede acceder más fácil a la cabaña. Lo sé porque unos amigos y yo íbamos a lanzar rocas contra la casa de Ackles en ese entonces - sus orejas se enrojecieron cuando confesó eso, y le hizo ver a Chad que el chico era de los que tenían una lengua muy suelta.

\- Oh dios... En Nueva York ya tendrías un ojo morado – señaló, pensando por un segundo si no sería algo estúpido llevar a ese chiquillo, algo contraproducente... Algo... Que solo empeoraría todo. Su vista se movió al reloj, preguntándose si iba a buscar a Chris, este le acompañaría.

\- Pero... ¿debería ir contigo? – preguntó, frotando sus brazos. - ¿o buscarás a Jeff?-

\- Claro que irás conmigo. Y no meteremos a Jeff y a su familia en esto. No con la bruja de tu madre haciendo rodar cabezas en el pueblo - abrió la boca sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho -Lo siento chico... Aunque sea verdad no quise decirlo así-

\- Está bien, sé que es así... - susurró, viéndole a través de sus pestañas con algo más de seguridad. - deberíamos ir ahora... he escuchado que hay lobos en el bosque-

Chad tiene que admitir que no le gusta cómo suena eso. Quizás por ser un citadino, como dice Christian. Pero hace de tripas corazón y asiente - Vamos...-

El viaje al bosque lo hacen con el corazón en las bocas. Parece que se les saltara pie grande en el medio de la espesura de los árboles y les devorara, y nadie escuchara sus gritos porque están muy lejos -de acuerdo a Chad- de la civilización. Por ahora sólo escuchan el murmullo de los insectos, y una que otra liebre pasar por las hojas huyendo de ellos en la noche y ocultándose en sus madrigueras.

La subida es en una pendiente inclinada, por lo que no hacer silencio es imposible. Con sus jadeos y el olor que desprenden sus cuerpos son presa fácil para cualquier predador que haya allí, e incluso con la linterna y un bate que ha conseguido debajo de la cama de Sherry, Chad Murray no se siente seguro.

La cabaña de Ackles aparece cuando cruzan un sendero bastante marcado, probablemente por donde Jared subiera todos los días desde que vio a Ackles por primera vez en el rio.

\- Jodido Padalecki – gruñó, haciendo reír a Jake, que no iba tan cansado como iba Chad. Quizás el gimnasio no daba la condición física que prometía.

\- Por cierto, no vamos a tocar...-

La advertencia fue clara. Y el chico entendió porque cuando llegaron. Todo estaba en silencio, y solo la luz titilante del fuego dentro de la cabaña les advertía que había alguien allí dentro.

\- No hagas ruido... - susurró Chad, agachándose y acercándose a la puerta con pasos cautelosos hasta quedar frente a ella.

\- No hablo - dijo nervioso, ganándose un codazo por parte de Chad justo cuando adentro se escuchó un ruido.

Pero aunque vino de adentro, Chad no esperaba que alguien le sujetara de la nuca y le pegara contra la pared, un objeto punzante justo debajo de su garganta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Oh... Asumo que a Jay le gustaba el juego rudo, mira tú por dónde me fui a dar cuenta... Nunca lo supuse - bromeó tranquilamente, pese a que Jake temblaba del miedo.

\- Te hice una pregunta. – Gruñó, pegándole de nuevo contra la madera - Y tú no te muevas-

\- Vine a hablar contigo- murmuró con un poco de aire menos por el golpe - sobre Jared...-

\- Padalecki es un imbécil, puede irse al infierno en lo que a mí respecta y nunca regresar. - siseó Jensen, afincando mas el cuchillo contra el cuello delgado de Chad, cuyo corazón latía agitado, temeroso de que este Ackles fuera de verdad un salvaje que solo se entendía con el raro de Jared.

\- ¿Puedes alejar eso? - preguntó bajo, obteniendo el efecto contrario - Como veo que no tendremos una conversación civilizada, empezaré yo... Jensen, no sé qué te dijo esa mujer del pueblo, la madre de este chiquillo pero Jared… Jared es idiota... Un sonador que se acerco a ti con intenciones de ayudar y terminó hasta las trancas enamorado de ti ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-

\- ¡Mentira! - Jensen no lucía nada feliz -¡Mentira! Tú y él son la misma mierda, eres un mentiroso-

\- Aja... Escucha amigo, sinceramente tienes fama de loco en el pueblo, además soy un citadino de Nueva York que no conocía hasta este momento un bosque más feroz que el parque de la gran manzana… crees en serio, en serio, ¿Qué vendría a jugártela? ¿No notas algo ilógico aquí?-

Jake no comprende. En serio que no, cómo ese hombre puede tener la tranquilidad de bromear con el hombre que tiene un cuchillo en su cuello.

Pero sus palabras hacen entrar en razón a Jensen, quien se retira, solo lo suficiente para que Chad pueda darse el lujo de respirar y notar que tiene una cortada en el cuello no muy profunda, pero que está sangrando. Los ojos color del jade le miran de forma intensa.

\- Lo sé. Están locos para venir cuando los lobos están más agresivos-

Eso si hace palidecer a ambos hombres, sobre todo a Chad que traga grueso - ¿Ya ves? Si no dijera la verdad no hubiera venido casi de madrugada... Con lobos... Hambrientos y de filosos dientes? - movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, despejando sus desviados pensamientos - Jensen...en serio, Jared nunca quiso ofenderte de ninguna manera, él es torpe... Un soñador, pero alguien que de verdad es sincero, y te ama...-

\- ¿Cómo sé que no estás aquí solo para hacerme creer que tengo futuro a su lado solo porque te apiadas de su miserable estado? - hay algo muy raro para Chad en esa actitud de Jensen. Algo que descifra como sarcasmo, como si estuviera advertido de que Jared no mentía.

\- Oh... Mierda- musitó de un pronto a otro - Sabes que Jared decía la verdad... Lo alejaste sabiéndolo - hay una mueca de confusión en el rostro del actor, para luego solo dejar y un bufido incrédulo - ¿Por qué?-

\- Porque no merece esto, no a una persona como yo, merece algo mucho mejor. Alguien que pueda cuidarle sin tener miedo, sin que... sin que tenga que recibir a los extraños con un cuchillo al cuello- Jensen suspira, acariciando su rostro con frustración.

Chad rio, llevando su mano hacia atrás y sacando un lienzo de papel algo arrugado -Jensen... Él te ama, por lo que veo, así que es muy sencillo- dijo extendiendo el papel frente al hombre de ojos verdes. Era una pintura de él. De él y los bebes - Jared la hizo. Una vez me dijo que él solo podía pintar lo que tenía en el corazón y este eres tú. Además, una cosa es que tú no te sientas diferente y otra como lo sienta pie grande - bromeó - En serio Jensen... Piénsalo mejor, él te ama y no quería dejarte. También encontré un boleto de avión entre sus cosas.

Suficiente no diferente.

\- Oh y disculpa que se arrugara, no tengo la habilidad de mantenerla intacta y no matarme subiendo en camino hacia acá...-

Jensen arrebató la pintura de sus manos y la observó, dándose cuenta de que el sentimiento de amor hacia Jared volvía a latir, haciéndolo sangrar de dolor porque no era nada justo que tuviera que soportar eso de nuevo. Se suponía que ya lo había alejado de sus pensamientos, que todo volvería a ser como antes, frio y solitario.

\- No importa si aún me ama... no puedo irme de aquí... aquí es donde... donde debería estar-

\- Conociendo a pie grande hubiera estado dispuesto a quedarse, digo... Si te refieres a que este lugar te gusta, si te refieres a que es tu lugar... Estas equivocado. Cada quien decide donde estar, nadie debería tener ese poder sobre ti, ni siquiera una bruja que no puede ver mas allá de sus ojos-

\- ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué vaya detrás de Jared a una ciudad? - Preguntó bruscamente, arrepintiéndose de haber soltado a ese hombre.

\- Piénsalo... Yo puedo ser tu guía.

Chad comenzó a alejarse por el camino, pensando que si todo iba a ser así de fácil hubiese venido en la mañana; se inclinó sobre Jake que se había agachado, recuperándose del susto y lo sujetó del cuello para alzarlo.

\- Tú necesitas una guía también.

\- ¿Yo? – murmuró, dejándose arrastrar aun asustado. Ackles le había ignorado, incluso cuando le habló, pero eso por alguna extraña razón solo le dio más miedo.

\- Si, para bajar la montaña, ninguno de ustedes dos parece ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a una manada de lobos hambrientos. - aclaro, colocándose una mano a la cintura mientras los observa aun alejarse.

Jake iba a decir algo, pero al parecer concordó con Jensen, pues se encogió de hombros, mientras que Chad sólo rio - Amigo... No te preocupes, subimos ilesos, bajar será pan comido...-

-¿Estás seguro de querer arriesgar la vida de ese chico? No bromeo, amigo de Jared - Jensen sonó preocupado, aun abrumado por la sorpresiva visita, que aunque le había agarrado literalmente con los pantalones abajo había sabido manejar.

Chad volteó al chiquillo y suspiró -No. Pero...-

\- ¿Pero...? - Jake habló, con voz chiquita, viendo de un adulto a otro.

-No quiero arriesgarme a meterte en problemas Jensen - dijo Chad,  encogiéndose de hombros, dirigiéndose al ermitaño - Eres el chico de mi mejor amigo, ahora eres mi amigo también, es sólo eso- agregó con una sonrisita, dejando una palmada en la espalda de Jake que frunció el seño.

\- Entonces tengan cuidado, no miren atrás - les respondió Ackles, aun sin dejarles de ver con preocupación mientras retomaban la marcha hacia el bosque.

\- Mañana volveré Jensen... Gracias por escucharme - anunció empezando el camino de regreso por el difícil terreno, riendo cuando escucho a Jake maldecir - Vamos Jake... Ackles no te mató e hiciste algo correcto-

\- Lo se... pero deberíamos quedarnos con el... no estoy apresurado ni nada... - susurró, aferrándose al brazo de Chad. - de verdad deberíamos quedarnos...

\- El que no te matara es algo bueno Jake, pero no deberías tentar tu suerte, así que simplemente volvamos lo más rápido posible.

 

***

 

Uno de los frascos de miel con ceniza de lobo se había roto en el pasillo mientras lo llevaba sujeto de la mano. Se había esparcido por todo el suelo donde horas atrás Chad había estado de rodilla chupándole la polla. Una bonita imagen, pero la miel era algo que era muy difícil de limpiar.

Maldijo, rabioso y comenzando a frustrarse que ese chiquillo le desviara tanto de su trabajo. Había estado a punto de convencer a unas de sus clientes para que le comprara un producto excesivamente caro, y en mitad de la conversación un ruido afuera de la casa le hizo pensar que Chad había vuelto. Resultó ser solo un ave extraviada y con eso su cliente se marchó.

Ahora de camino a reemplazar la miel con cenizas de lobo que había vendido hace una semana, esta había resbalado de su maní en ese lugar.

\- Maldición... - gruñó, rascando su cabeza con frustración.

\- Algunas veces eres un poco tarado como mi esposo - Tiara lucia hermosa con el mismo traje morado que él llevaba en esos momentos, su piel morena y sus ojos negros eran aun más hermosos en el. - estas ignorando todas las señales.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué señales? - gruñó a la mujer que sólo se cruzaba de brazos en su dirección - Solo dilo, ¿Quieres?

\- Eres un tarado. - ella repitió, rodando sus ojos y mirando a la mancha de miel pegajosa en el suelo. - hazlo antes de que sea muy tarde y lo pierdas-

\- El quiere...que me valla con él, solo que no se atreve a decirlo- dijo, bajo, diciendo lo que rondaba su cabeza, pero que hasta el momento no tenía muy claro.-

\- Bueno... de eso no es de lo que hablo... pero lo mismo me pasó a mí, cuando me enamore de tu abuelo, me paso lo mismo, mis sentidos se volvieron inútiles...- ella susurró, bajando la mirada y sonriendo suavemente.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó, tomando un viejo pañuelo que tenia detrás de sus pantalones para limpiarse las manos, para luego caminar hasta el salón por su arma.

\- No vi venir su muerte. - ella respondió.

Eso hizo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del castaño. Algo que lo hizo voltear hacia la mujer, sorprendido, pero aun mas asustado. -¿No...Lo viste, o lo ignoraste?

\- No recuerdo. - ella se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia delante. Pasos de plumas sobre la miel pegajosa, manchada de gris debido a las cenizas.

\- Aja... - suena incrédulo mientras toma entre sus manos su escopeta -¿Lo del  abuelo...también fue así? Es decir… ¿tan rápido y profundo?- preguntó, mientras salía de la casa.

\- Si... para todos es así-

Cuando está afuera en la fría oscuridad y no siente el espíritu de su abuela cerca, es que puede verlo. Las cenizas de lobo, el lugar donde se esparcieron, el significado de la miel como símbolo de una alianza amorosa, el que perdiera a un potencial cliente, todo apuntaba a que Chad estaba en peligro.

 

***

 

-Jake... - llamó Chad en voz baja, notando como el muchacho a su lado y que por cierto estaba guindado de su brazo se sobresaltaba -Cálmate, se supone que tú conoces el camino, no yo.

Hace como media hora habían salido de la propiedad de Ackles, bajando entre piedras y barro, pero por alguna razón el bosque no parecía cernirse sobre ellos de una forma muy amigable.

Se sentían asediados por una presencia que no había dejado de vigilarle, y por momentos Chad asumía que debían ser varias, porque las miradas penetrantes venían de todos lados, y si, "miradas", porque así se sentían, como cuando alguien te observaba de manera intensa.

\- ¿Aquí no hay leyendas de fantasmas cierto? - preguntó, pero luego recordó a Chris y a su abuela y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda-

-Esas cosas no existen - susurró Jake, pero su voz bajita y claramente asustada, no convencería a nadie - Creo que estamos rodeados... Y Chad estaba a punto de preguntar sobre que se refería pero no tubo que, porque pronto vio un lobo salir de entre unas ramas causándole otro escalofrío, esta vez de miedo.

Se maldijo al menos mil veces en su cabeza el tiempo que el lobo tardo en centrarse frente a él, con sus dientes al descubierto y ojos ambarinos resplandeciendo en la poca luz de la luna y de las linternas temblorosas que ambos sostenían. Era enorme, mucho más que cualquier perro que haya visto antes, feroz, intimidante y con solo su mirada intensa le dejó paralizado en el sitio.

El primer instinto que tuvo fue correr, pero luego recordó al chico y se colocó de inmediato frente a él, y su movimiento causó que el animal ladrara, paralizándole de nuevo.

Muchas veces ha escuchado que cuando se está en peligro de muerte toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, pero es mentira el no puede ver más que lo suaves, profundos y estridentes gruñidos, junto a esos dientes que parecen ser incapaces de detenerse. Chocando unos contra otros, buscando sangre y carne.

La suya.

\- Jake dame el bate - dijo, apenas logrando calmar el temblor que amenazo con hacer temblar su voz.

Pero el chico está paralizado a su espalda, temblando contra él y es incapaz de moverse o hacer algo más que sollozar. Los arbustos se mueven detrás suyo y con el gruñido bajo sabe que es otro lobo, y que verdaderamente están rodeados y sin escapatoria.

\- Mierda- musita con duda, no sabe qué hacer... Piensa en salir corriendo y hacer que la atención se desvié a él, pero no sabe si quiera si servirá.

Maldito, Jared Padalecki por meterle en tal lio, si no fuera por él estaría metido en su cama luego de un día duro de sesión de fotos porno o alguna mierda llena de lujos, ¡es un actor! Se muere por sobredosis o por los celos de alguien más, no en un bosque perdido de la mano del capital, sin ningún lujo rodeándolo.

\- Juro que si me muero aquí, seré un jodido fantasma que te joda cada noche Padalecki - murmuró, moviéndose hacia la izquierda, notando como el animal le sigue con la mirada - Jake sepárate de mí. Joder… intentaré correr y atraerlos hacia mí, tu buscaras regresar donde Jensen ¿Entendido?-

-S-si.... - Jake se aferró a su brazo, ni siquiera queriendo pensar que pasaría si no lograba huir correctamente, pero apenas Chad se movió hacia la izquierda, los cinco lobos se fijaron en el, siguiendo el movimiento y dejándole a él todo el camino libre para huir por donde habían venido.

Chad grito y comenzó a correr montaña abajo, cuidándose de no tropezar con algún árbol caído o caer en uno de los agujeros que antes habían visto cuando había mucha más luz. El corazón le iba a explotar y la sangre amenazaba con comenzar a salirse con sus poros.

Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo estuviera haciendo y de pronto un grito desgarrador salió de su propia noca, mientras caía al suelo con la imagen de Chris en su cabeza y con la pierna sangrante.

El lobo le había alcanzado.

Había sido tan suertudo de lograr más de cien metros sin que uno de ellos le atajara un mordisco, porque eran animales majestuosos y juraba que si sobrevivía a esto, no se burlaría de Jared y su obsesión con Colmillo Blanco, o de Heidi...

Un silbido agudo le hizo girar la cabeza, viendo como el lobo liberaba la presión de sus dientes y movía la cabeza tratando de sacarse el sonido de la cabeza,

Pero este era constante, y comenzaba a afectar su cerebro también. Quiso imaginar que era Kane subiendo la montaña, pero el movimiento de pisadas sobre las rocas venia de arriba.

Quiere levantar la vista, de verdad quiere, buscar de donde proviene ese ruido... Que alejó al lobo de él... Pero su cuerpo no reacciona. Está entumecido de dolor y miedo.

Se siente impotente por no poder ponerse de pie y defenderse. La pierna le duele, pero es mucho mas, es una sensación tranquilizadora, que le dice que es mejor no moverse, quedarse inmóvil. Escucha uno de los lobos gruñir y luego aullar de dolor, entonces verdaderamente se tranquiliza cuando escucha dos disparos y los cuerpos caer, uno de ellos sobre su pierna herida.

Su cabeza le duele, quizás por la presión. Su pierna duele y esa si es en definitiva por la feroz mordida que le dio el animal y que ahora, por alguna extraña razón solo le empuja a querer dormir, aunque sabe que no es justamente lo más sensato.

\- No te acerques a él. - escucha el arma ser recargada, y la estruendosa voz de Chris. Se atreve a abrir los ojos y dan directo a las sucias botas de Jensen.

\- No le apuntes - murmuró Chad tan alto como pudo dirigiéndose a Chris - El no me mordió - bromea, aun en ese estado, es algo tan propio de él que no puede dejar de hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo una sonrisita de alivio se abre paso en su boca al ver a Christian.

\- Si, pero ¿cómo sé que no fue él quien envió los lobos? - Chris pregunta, viéndole con una ceja alzada. Jensen tiene las manos alzadas, el cuchillo ensangrentado con el que ha asustado al alfa de la manada en una mano y la flauta que Chad sospecha provoco el silbido en la otra.

\- Ni que brujo- Chad rodó los ojos, incrédulo, apoyándose sobre sus manos para levantar su cabeza - Baja el arma Chris... Confío en el... Confía tú en mi...

Después de un momento de duda, en el que Chad de verdad cree que algo malo sucederá, Chris baja el arma, causando un suspiro colectivo.

\- Te dije que los lobos vendrían por ti. - Ackles dice, bufando mientras se inclina sobre su pierna.

\- Y mi mamá me dijo que no me acercara al agua cuando tenía cinco años, lo hice y casi me ahogo – bromeó, ganándose una mala mirada de ambos hombres, principalmente una de Christian que se acercaba frunciendo el seño - No me miren así... No pensé que fuera tan peligroso, nací en Nueva York que esperaban...-

\- Que tengas al menos instinto de supervivencia.- Le ladró Ackles, rasgando el chaleco que tenia, que parecía hecho de piel, con el cuchillo y usando el trozo para amarrar su pierna. - solo te mordió, no rasgo ningún musculo, ¿Donde dejaste al chico?

\- Lo mande a tu casa - dijo, con una mueca - Quizás, corrió al pueblo más bien, no me extrañaría... Estaba aterrado.

\- Lo buscare luego... - Chris dijo, inclinándose a su lado también - ¿Crees que puedas girarte? Te llevare a casa de Padalecki...-

\- Si... - Chad sonrió tan pronto Chris le tomo por el hombro con cuidado para levantarle - Jensen... Gracias - agrego sus ojos cerrándose- Y a ti Chris...-

 

 

**CAPITULO 9**

**Una pintura brillante**

 

 

Lo primero que sintió por la mañana fue algo moviéndose entre sus piernas. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con un ser humano, sino mas como una pequeña bolita con púas que rodaba entre la abertura de sus piernas y por sobre las sabanas, hacia chillidos agudos pero no molestos al oído, y parecía divertido solo con hacer ese movimiento. A veces olisqueaba cerca de sus rodillas o subía a uno de sus muslos, para luego resbalar.

Le tomó diez minutos para abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con que afuera estaba lloviendo, y que la calefacción en la habitación estaba encendida, también, vio como el pequeño erizo se movía de atrás hacia adelante entre sus piernas. No tenía idea de que hacia un animal así entre sus piernas, pero seguramente pertenecía a Chris o se había colado por la ventana. Lo imposible era pensar en cómo este había subido a la cama.

La respuesta vino cuando a un lado de la cama, en una de las sillas, estaba la misma chaqueta que Jensen había usado la noche anterior. De hecho toda su ropa estaba allí, incluyendo un horrible bóxer que era tan pequeño como una braga.

Luego de eso, se dio cuenta de que había dos hombres peleándose en el baño contiguo a la habitación, y que había chapoteos de agua.

\- Chris... Jensen - llamó, sus labios haciendo un pequeño puchero, tanto porque su cuerpo entero está demasiado pesado como para moverlo, como porque le intriga de que está haciendo su... Su...novio o lo que sea… en el baño con otro.

Escucha a Jensen maldecir en voz alta, y el chapoteo de agua de nuevo.

\- ¡Es tu problema! No me hubieras pedido ayuda si no estabas seguro de que querías esto. - Chris responde a la maldición, soltando un suspiro de frustración que suena mucho a esos que hace cuando están teniendo sexo.

Chad se incorpora en la cama, maldiciendo su cabeza que le regala imágenes de esos dos follando como animales quizás contra los fríos azulejos del baño, o probando la resistencia del váter de baño... - Chris – chilló, pero es ignorado, o al menos eso piensa el que, con cuidado de no lastimar al pequeño animal se levanta, dejando a este sobre la cama. Con lo que no cuenta es que su pierna simplemente no aguante su peso.

-¿Chad? – La voz de Chris se escucha en el pasillo, luego los pasos de sus pesadas botas venir hacia él. - ¿estás bien?-

\- No - contesto con voz quedita - ¿Qué hacías en el baño con Jensen? - pregunto directo y odiándose cuando una sonrisa se expandió por el rostro ajeno.

Chris estaba advertido del tono celoso en su voz.

\- Me lo follaba. Al tipo nunca se lo han hecho ¿Puedes creerlo? - preguntó, lamiendo sus labios y usando toda su fuerza para alzar a Murray del suelo.

 - Chris - advirtió su voz baja, enojada y herida.

\- Eres toda una dama. – el otro hombre rio, colocándolo de vuelta en la cama, escuchando como Watson, su amigo más reciente, salía de entre las sabanas, olisqueando sus manos.  
Unas horas más temprano, Jensen y el habían estado sentados a la mesa, escuchando como Watson comía los manís que la señora Padalecki había guardado en la alacena, y que él sin pedir permiso había tomado para alimentar al gracioso animal. Luego de eso, Chris había notado el ácido olor proveniente de Jensen, quien sólo atino a rodar los ojos antes de que el brujo le arrastrara al baño, murmurando algo de ser un cerdo y no conocer lo que era el jabón. Le había desnudado en la habitación donde Chad descansaba y luego le había llevado al baño. Había sido una tarea ardua que había logrado su cometido.

Enseñarle a Jensen que no se podía andar por la ciudad oliendo a entrañas de alce, madera y cuero recién secado al sol.

\- Solo le enseñaba lo básico de ser humano. Ya que lograste de convencerlo de ir a por Jared-

\- Lo básico... Oh un baño - rió cuando concluyo eso, sonrojándose cuando Chris rio también, pero en una clara burla de sus celos. - Espera... ¿Lo convencí? - murmuró sonriendo - Hombre... Debería dejar de ser actor y pasar a ser motivador-

\- Eso no estaría mal. – dijo Chris, pero no le dio tiempo a Chad de contestar cuando Jensen entró en la habitación, desnudo y oliendo a shampoo de fresas y a limón. Su cabello era verdaderamente rubio, y su rostro estaba bastante limpio, sin ningún rastro de barba.

\- Joder... Y tu deberías ser estilista. - dijo Chad, volviendo a ver a Chris, que rió.

\- Vamos Jen, el tiene razón... Simplemente no puedes ir así a Nueva York... Por cierto ¿Qué sucedió con Jake? - Chad habló desde la cama, observando cómo ambos hombres se retaban con la mirada y al menos en Chris se notaba que era capaz de pelearse con él con tal de quitarle la ropa.

\- Está a salvo en casa. Pero no creo que su madre este muy contenta. Así que ustedes dos deben irse hoy mismo de aquí. Les ayudare a llegar el aeropuerto, por ahora he logrado que deje a Jeff Padalecki en paz... - Chris suspiró, pasando a un lado de Jensen que suspiró, quedándose desnudo en medio de la habitación mientras Chris iba a una de las maletas de Jared que había traído hasta allí.

\- Pero - Chad habló, y su voz debió sonar conmocionada, porque de pronto tenia la vista de Chris sobre el - ¿Y tú?

\- Estaré bien, me tienen más miedo de él que yo les tendré a ellos alguna vez. - Chris se encogió de hombros.

\- Me refiero a nosotros, imbécil - acusó, tratando de levantarse, pero maldiciendo cuando su pierna no le apoyó bien. Afortunadamente, Jensen se encargó de que no cayera de nuevo al suelo.

\- Dijiste que estabas bien con el sexo telefónico, ¿cambiaste de opinión?

\- No puede ser así para toda la vida... – susurró. Estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando su celular sonó estridentemente. Con ayuda de Jensen llego hasta él, y tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio el nombre de Sandy en la pantalla.

Con un gesto de su mano, logró que los otros dos salieran de la habitación, dejándole solo en ella. La voz de Sandy le recibió, con un grito estruendoso y luego su voz chillona contándole algo que no entendía.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto - Sandy, más despacio que no entiendo nada entre tanto "Hey" ... Y griticos, y saltos, porque si ¡Incluso escucho tus saltos!-

 

\- ¡Me caso con Jared! Vino todo extraño... y diciendo cosas, pero vamos a casarnos y es oficial, y mi manager esta por anunciarlo a la prensa, ¿puedes creerlo? Nos casamos mañana. - Ella gritó, ajena a cómo el corazón de Chad se paralizaba.

\- Sandy - su voz seria, incluso el mismo se sorprendió por como sonó. Sandy también debió notar algo porque dejó de hablar tan pronto el dijo su nombre - Jared se fue de aquí... Muy mal, dime por favor que no estas aprovechándote de su estado-

\- No. - la respuesta es tan rápida que le da la verdadera en un santiamén.

\- Mierda Sandy... No puedes hacer esto, no puedes hacerle esto, él no te ama... Tú te aprovechaste de su miedo de quedarse solo...-

\- ¡No hice eso! - Ella gritó, y de repente suena ofendida. - ¿Por qué no estás feliz? ¡Tu mejor amigo se está casando!

\- Porque se está casando con alguien que no ama, porque apuesto que aun está llorando en las noches por Ackles como la primera noche... Sandy, por favor... No lo hagas - rogó, su voz bajando de tono.

\- Lo siento, pero ese Ackles no le ama, el mismo lo dijo, y yo si le amo, le hare feliz, sin importar que.

Chad suspiro.

\- Estaré ahí mañana - dijo, escuchando un grito de victoria de la mujer y sintiéndose un poco mal por la parte que no estaba diciendo..."Estaré ahí mañana con Ackles..." - Manda la invitación a mi correo...

 

***

 

La despedida es aun más dura de lo que imaginaba. Se besa con Chris por una hora, sin prestarle atención a Jensen que se sienta en el capo del auto, jugando con Watson en su regazo. Se besan rudo, necesitado, gimiendo el nombre de el otro entre mordiscos. Chad tiene que admitir que las ganas de llorar le queman por dentro, pero no lo hace. Sólo suspira cuando la mano de Chris se cuela en su pantalón y le hace correrse allí, en el medio del estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Vermont.

\- Te amo… - suspira sin saberlo, y recibe las mismas palabras a cambio, rápidas y heridas.

Se marchan diciendo adiós con sus manos, maletas en mano, Jensen cargando todas sus pertenencias dentro de una de las viejas maletas de Jared, y tomando también la que el gigante dejo olvidada en el pasillo el día que se marchó.

La gente es demasiada para el ermitaño, que pelea consigo mismo para no huir, para no pedir perdón por algo que esas personas no le juzgan.

\- No es como si ser gay se oliera, ¿sabes? E incluso así, no ha muchas personas le importa eso ahora, siguen con sus vidas-

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Jensen. Cortando lo que fuera que iba a decir tan pronto el avión que los llevaría a la gran manzana quedo a la vista de sus ojos. Una cosa era ver uno más joven por la Tv o algún libro y otra verlo tan cerca - ¿Estás seguro que eso no se caerá? - pregunta haciendo a reír a Chad que apoyándose en su muleta le da una palmada en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

Para el actor fue sumamente fácil usar sus influencias para conseguir un vuelo que los llevara antes de la locura que Jared tenía en mente hacer. De la que Jensen estaba por cierto bastante enojado con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

\- No se caerá, hermano. Solo aférrate al asiento cuando despegue… eso siempre es lo peor, y si vas a vomitar ve hacia otro lado, aunque lo dudo, estás acostumbrado a las alturas.

Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor con preocupación aun - No sé si pueda acostumbrarme a esto... Solo quiero estar con Jay...-

\- Y lo estarás, luego de que hagas tu parte de Rompe Bodas y le saltes a los brazos. - Chad le guiñó un ojo y lo guió al avión, preparado ya para despegar.

\- ¿Crees que me perdone? Dijiste que había creído cada palabra que le dije... - mencionó, viendo aún hacia el enorme avión como si este fuera su enemigo.

\- Te perdonará, sólo necesitas decirle que lo sientes y que lo amas y será tuyo de nuevo. -Chad bostezó, usando su brazo libre para empujarlo al avión. - vamos, sube. Vamos a Nueva York, bebe.

\- Oh dios, eres igual a como Jared te describía -dijo Jensen, tomando aire para entrar en el avión.

 

***

 

Nunca la visualizó de esta forma. Nunca lo hizo, en serio. Pensó que se sentiría feliz, que todo seria de colores, y su torta sería enorme, y que portaría una sonrisa en su rostro, tan amplia que al día siguiente tendría calambres en el rostro.

Pero no es ni remotamente eso. Es tan diferente, llena de tristeza, que luce que todo el lugar se ha apagado por la presencia de Jared Padalecki en el lugar. Lloró esa mañana, encerrado en el baño, mientras Alissa, una de las actrices que era amiga de Sandy le consolaba. Él ni siquiera sabía si ella conocía la verdad, pero no le importó, necesitaba a Chad más que nunca.

“Estoy sólo en el mundo” había pensando, recordando a Jeff y como este le había perdonado y que probablemente lo haría de nuevo si él se apareciera allí. Debería llamarlo. También recordaba a Rhina, con su cabello largo y rubio, y sus ojos claros y su amable sonrisa, y las bebés, y los bebés, el pequeño Watson, y Martin y John. Se preguntó cómo estaban, y todo recuerdo llevándole inevitablemente al hombre que le había herido.

\- Jared, anímate… nos casamos en treinta minutos…-

\- Lo sé, todo el mundo esta tan sonriente por eso... Porque es una boda - susurró más para sí que para la chica. Sus hombros estaban caídos de manera que su rostro se ocultaba y con él las ojeras que aún las amigas de Sandy no podían ocultar.

\- Anímate, por favor, nadie creerá que me amas si sigues así. Te juro que cuando lleguemos a casa te dejaré tranquilo, pero por favor... hazlo por mí, porque te amo... - ella susurró también, acercándose a él.

\- Sandy, enana, te quiero y no quiero ser grosero pero lo que los demás piensen no me importa... Solo hagamos esto - dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el espejo para arreglar su corbata.

Era de mala suerte ver a la novia, pero el ya no podía tener más mala suerte.

\- Lo que sea... solo apresúrate. - ella parecía herida de nuevo, y eso le dañaba a el también.

Pronto todo ese lugar era un caos, un caos de famosos y otros no tanto, pero un caos de personas al fin y al cabo, de fotos, de comentarios, había demasiada gente junta y cuando Jared salió todo se tornó peor. Caminó sin voltear a los medios, sin contestar a nada, ni siquiera a las felicitaciones, sólo caminó hacia donde debería esperar a Sandy.

No lucia como el Jared que todos conocían. Parecía más bien un zombi recién salido de la tumba. Inmediatamente todo el mundo supo que algo iba muy mal allí, pero la mayoría lo achacó a los nervios y no a nada más profundo.

No pensaron en como su mirada se perdía constantemente en  los murales de esa planta del Hotel, ni de como sus dedos se movían dentro de su saco, apretando los puños, tratando de controlar las lagrimas, el dolor.

La típica música suena y Jared levanta la mirada hacia donde se supone Sandy viene y aunque una enorme decepción le embarga cuando la ve, se obliga a seguir de pie en el altar.

A no dejarse caer como un idiota. Sonríe, una sonrisa falsa que desaparece cuando ve a otra persona aparecer detrás de Sandy, un hombre tembloroso de cabello en punta, que jadea como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, lleva una camisa a cuadros y vaqueros muy pegados, remangados en los tobillos porque aparentemente no son de su talla.

\- ¡Jared! – grita, paralizando a Sandra a mitad de su camino al altar.

El pintor voltea tan sorprendido como Sandy. Quizás un poco más cuando a sus ojos llega la apariencia de ese hombre. Es algo hermoso y su voz...es firme, es... No sabe con exactitud qué, pero incluso le parece conocido, pero no termina de saber quién es. Pero el hombre no pierde tiempo y se interpone entre ellos quitando la mano de Jared del delicado brazo de la mujer.

Está por golpearlo por tratar a Sandy así, pero en el último segundo sabe quién es el hombre que está de pie frente a él. Reconocería esa intensa mirada donde quiera que fuera.

\- Jared, ne… necesitas... escucharme.... por favor... por favor.- dice y gira su vista, viendo a toda la gente que le ve, tratando de darse cuenta que esta haciendo ese desconocido allí, y eso hace que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

\- Jensen... - susurra el más alto, incrédulo, con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla, pero al mismo tiempo, da unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo su corazón martillar en su pecho - ¿Jensen?

\- Por favor... perdóname... - detrás de él Sandy ahoga un sonido de sorpresa, soltando el ramo de flores que cae al piso y tapándose la boca. En el umbral de entrada del salón del hotel, Chad aparece, cojeando, con su única muleta debajo del brazo, apenas manteniéndose en pie- por favor... fui tonto... g-gracias a Chad... Chad... el me ayudo... por favor Jared- da los pasos adelante que Jared retrocede, acorralándole.

\- No entiendo... - dice, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro - Tú me odias... Dijiste... Dijiste que desde un principio... - unas lagrimas cayeron ya sin tregua por el rostro del pintor - Me golpeaste-

\- ¡Lo siento! Lo siento, Jared... fue... fue un error, ¡q-quería que te marcharas! - para nadie tiene sentido lo que están hablando, para nadie menos Sandy y Chad, que piensa que su amigo o es un buen actor o un retardado.

\- ¿No me odias? - preguntó, bajando sus hombros y dejando de alejarse, sólo lo justo para que Jensen se acerque.

\- No... ¿Como podría? ¿Como podría alguien odiarte? Eres tonto y insensible, de acuerdo a Chad, ni siquiera notaste que él estaba enamorado de ti... y dijiste todas esas cosas... y eres terco, y fastidioso y molesto... y no te callas nunca,... pero yo no te odio. -aclara, y para que coste, Chad esta por matarlo por decir todo eso.

\- Aun así... ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto, sintiendo las manos de Jensen tímidamente aferrarse a su esmoquin. Y es que faltaba prácticamente lo más importante, lo que Chad le había dicho que no olvidara...

\- Vine a decirte que te amo... y que quiero quedarme en Nueva York contigo... - dice, sonando mas aterrado de lo que parece.

Los ojos de Jared nunca han estado más abiertos en su vida, sorprendidos, radiantes y brillantes por las lágrimas - ¿Me amas? - preguntó, sonriendo conforme Jensen sonreía y asentía. Sus hoyuelos hicieron acto de presencia y los flashes de las cámaras inundaron el lugar - Yo también te quiero... Tonto-

\- Lo siento… - Jensen susurró, avergonzado, pero Jared le aprieta contra su cuerpo, casi asfixiándole. No se siente como aquella vez, esta vez es mucho mejor, más emocionante. – te amo… te amo tanto… - susurra.

-¿Chicos? – Chad les llama desde donde está, llamando la atención de Jared que abre la boca sorprendido– sí, no preguntes, pero… deberían salir.

Padalecki recuerda donde están, y le duele la cabeza de pensar que dirán los medios y cómo fue de idiota para exponer a Jensen a la opinión pública de una ciudad cuando no resistía la del pueblucho de donde venia. Siente la urgencia de sacar a Jensen de allí, cuando ve como los seis periodistas que allí se encuentran tienen todas las intenciones de seguirlos. Se gira hacia Sandy que le ve con ojos llorosos, pero no tiene tiempo de decirle nada.

\- No puedo creer que te hayas aprovechado de él. – Jensen dice, amargo y furioso– Das una imagen horrenda de las mujeres-

Sandy va a contestarle algo, pero no le da tiempo, porque lo que antes era el caos ahora es el apocalipsis y Jared camina entre la multitud sin soltar la mano de Jensen y contestando un "sin comentarios" que solo hace que los periodistas se arremolinen mas como fuerzas de la naturaleza junto a ellos. Chad se ha quedado atrás, junto a Sandy que sostiene su mano junto a su pecho inmóvil.

Logran llegar al taxi a duras penas. Jensen golpeándose la cabeza contra la puerta del auto antes de entrar, encogiendo los pies hasta que sus rodillas se pegan en su pecho, misma estrategia que uso en el avión para calmarse.

\- ¿Estamos bien aquí?-

\- Si- Jared suspiró cuando contestó - Dios - rio luego - Mañana estaremos en la TV, Jen- dijo divertido hasta el momento en que vio como el rubio estaba acurrucado - ¿Sabes? También puedes calmarte abrazándome... Ya no estás solo...-

Eso hizo que Jensen levantara la vista, encontrándose los ojos pardos aún llorosos de Jared, recordando a su vez, las mismas palabras que acababa de escuchar hace algún tiempo, de la misma boca del pintor.

\- Lo siento - susurra, bajando sus piernas con cuidado y recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Jared, aferrándose a su torso- no me gusta la tv, es horrible, y aburrida.

\- Seguro encontrarás algo interesante en la de aquí - dijo levemente, con su mano acariciando la mejilla de Jensen - Te afeitaste... No puedo creer que vinieras por mí...-

\- Chris me afeitó, ese loco idiota, me forzó a bañarme con jabón de nuevo, ¿pero sabes cuan horrible es eso para la naturaleza? Es horrible y dañino. - se quejó, como si estuviera acusando a un hermano con su madre. - no quería que te quedaras allá, no con toda esa maldad-

\- ¿Es un amante de la naturaleza lo que escucho aquí? - pregunto juguetón levantando el mentón de Jensen – Nunca… pero nunca, vuelvas a alejarme – pidió, inclinándose para atrapar los labios ajenos entre los suyos.

\- Soy un amante tuyo también... - Jensen susurró,  colocando una mano en la mejilla de Jared, que casi le volcó sobre el asiento cuando intensificó aun más sus besos.

\- Dios - murmuró entre cada beso que se daban, los dientes chocando, saliva, lenguas, ambos estaban sedientes del otro y cuando se separaron Jared sonrió como un niño con un nuevo dulce - Eres delicioso...-

Era todo nuevo para Jensen. Si tuvo práctica con su almohada y con su mano, pero sentir la boca de otro ser humano sobre la suya, y la del calor de ese otro ser  y esos duros músculos, era como una de sus eróticas fantasías, esas que tenía cuando no había nada que hacer en una cabaña perdida en la montaña.

\- Jay... no aquí... - sin embargo, no quería meterse de lleno en el sexo público.

\- Lo siento - murmuro separándose sin dejar de admirar el cuerpo que sin ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta estaba sobre él.

Jensen se separo sonrojado, pero tranquilo el hombre del auto, si siquiera había volteado a verles... Era como si lo que ellos hacían fuera normal.

\- Fue mi culpa. - Jensen dice, sentándose en el asiento cuando Jared se aparta de él lo suficiente. - Oh... y tengo que decirte... algo malo... - Jensen suspira.

\- Algo mal ¿Qué? - preguntó el castaño, pasando su mano por los hombros de Jensen.

\- La noche que te fuiste... - susurra, escondiendo su rostro la curvatura del cuello de Jared. - ella vino mucho antes... dijo cosas, cosas malas, acerca de mi y de ti, y lo siento... pero quería protegerte, así que cuando viniste... sabía que tenía que alejarte, y luego te fuiste y nevó toda la noche... y solo… fue injusto, pero solo Watson sobrevivió a la noche, y me sentía muy solo sin ti-

\- ¿Por qué pensaste que tenias que alejarme? – Preguntó, acurrucando a Jensen contra si - No es justo... Esa noche yo también te extrañe... Y a los bebes también-

\- Porque no quería que ellos te hicieran daño, prefería hacerlo yo... - Jensen suspiró - ellos extrañaron tu calor también. Watson quiere verte... - parecía que quería fundirse con Jared por la forma en la que se metía más en sus brazos, como si no pudiera tener suficiente del gigante.

-Yo también extrañaba tu calor... Y el de Watson. Después de todo son mi familia ahora – susurró, dejando que Jensen le apretara mas contra si con esas palabras - Pero más te vale no querer protegerme de nuevo... No así.

\- Dije que lo sentía. - replicó Jen con un puchero. - fui tonto, Chad ya me lo dijo mil veces en el viaje. Pero... te amo... ¿no basta eso?

\- Claro... No sabes lo mucho que significa, lo mucho que te quiero y lo jodidamente feliz que estoy... Y te ves adorable haciendo pucheros y hablando más...

Jensen hace una mueca de confusión, notando también que es cierto. Ha estado hablando más de lo que ha hablado en todo ese tiempo, incluso con Chad en el avión. Presiona sus labios juntos y vuelve a esconderse en el pecho de Jared cuando el taxi se detiene frente a la residencia de Chad.

Jared le aleja un poco del cuerpo ajeno - apenas lo justo - para pagar al taxista que les mira con una sonrisa traviesa. Seguramente no todos los días se lleva a dos fugados de una boda, para colmo una boda de famosos. Nueva York es el infierno y mañana, mañana será el infierno pero de fiesta.

Cuando salen del auto, se topan con un condominio lujoso. Uno que sinceramente se parece mucho a su dueño, o eso es lo que piensa Jensen mientras Jared se identifica con el guarda. Sus manos no se han soltado la una de la otra, y al rubio aun le impresiona que nadie les grite o maldiga.

\- Todo su equipaje esta aquí. - el guardia explica, dejándolos pasar dentro del apartamento y cerrando la puerta tras él. Jared suspira, incrédulo de que este allí, con Jensen, y no con Sandy de vuelta en aquel Hotel. Ni siquiera siente lastima por ella. No del todo.

\- Este sitio... ¿es todo de Chad? - la voz de Jensen le hace sonreír y cerrar los ojos, disfrutando lo delicioso que es tenerlo allí y escuchar su voz mezclarse con el de el aire acondicionado, como recordándole que Jensen esta allí en Nueva York con él.

\- Si - contesto sonriendo - Sé que Chad aparenta ser un vago, pero bueno... No lo es, en realidad es un muy buen actor y bastante cotizado - dijo, caminando hacia la cocina y arrastrando a Jensen con él, por supuesto - ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Quieres algo de beber? -

 - ¿Eh? Bueno... estoy un poco hambriento... - dice, encogiéndose de hombros, viendo como Jared, aunque está metido en la nevera, sigue sin soltarle la mano. - ¿sabes cocinar?-

Jared saca la cabeza de entre la nevera graciosamente, aunque Jensen parece ver un hilo de travesura brillar en ese par de ojos - Claro... ¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido estos años?

\- No lo sé - Jensen frunce el ceño, esperando una respuesta de Padalecki, que se da cuenta de que está hablando en serio. Y que es un tonto sin quererlo por haber preguntado eso, considerando que Jensen ha sobrevivido comiendo quien sabe que en el bosque.

\- Lo siento - dijo algo sonrojado, saliendo un segundo de la nevera para pasar su otra mano por la cintura ajena - En realidad... No sé hacer mucho. Además me pongo algo creativo cuando tengo comida al lado... Y generalmente todo termina incomible... Bueno, las frutas con miel quedaron bien ¿Verdad?-

Jensen se ríe. Recuerda eso, y cuan dulce sabían las frutas. Sabe que va a extrañar colgarse de un árbol y robarle la miel a las abejas, no puede hacer eso en la ciudad. Además, aquí, como Chad le ha dicho, debe respetar los límites que ellos imponen.

\- No quedaron mal... tenían un sabor muy dulce, supongo... pero quiero algo que pueda decir, "esto es la ciudad"- dice.

\- Algo de ciudad... - su voz, baja y pensativa hace sonreír a Jensen - ¿Pizza? ¿Pastel? ¿Hamburguesa?

\- Pobre muchas hamburguesas en Vermont. Y mi madre hacia un pastel delicioso- señaló, perdiéndose momentáneamente en el recuerdo y regresando rápidamente. - lamento si soy muy exigente.

\- Nah, Jen, yo quiero cumplir cualquier capricho que tengas - dijo el pintor, besando cariñosamente al ermitaño en la frente - Entonces pizza... Con alguna cerveza, o vino... Quizás con helado…-

\- Tus combinaciones me asustan. - Sonriendo a eso, Jared hizo la llamada telefónica. Consideraba que tenía las habilidades de cocinar una pizza el mismo, pero no quería asustar a Jensen el primer día. No así, al menos, aunque Ackles nunca se hubiera quejado de sus inventos. No quería arriesgarse a darle un dolor de estomago.

Chad tenía cervezas en la nevera. Más de lo que una persona normal tendría. También tenía bebidas energéticas que usaba para el gimnasio y cola fría. Jensen rechazó la cerveza, pero Jared insistió, sin mirar las consecuencias que eso podría traer.

\- Solo es una Jen - se excusó, dando un trago a la propia - Anda – pidió, viendo al rubio entretenido en saber cuál de los tres sabores de pizza que había pedido le gustaba más.

\- No, dije no - respondió, tomando una que estaba hecha de todos los tipos de jamón de cerdo que existían y dándole un mordico, llenándose el labio y la camisa de salsa. - adoro esta.

Los ojos de Jared brillaron en lo que Jensen aprehendería mas adelante que era que había visto algo que le había calentado, pero en ese momento no vio venir al citadino. No al menos hasta que sintió su lengua lamiendo su boca y parte de su barbilla recogiendo un poco de salsa.

\- Yo también la adoro...

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Jensen le pregunto, frunciendo los labios, lo más parecido a enfadado que podía estar en ese estado de esplendor que vivía con Jared.

\- Quería hacerlo... -contesto pasándose la lengua por los labios - No sabes lo hermoso que te ves con salsa en los labios-

\- Es solo salsa... - Jensen musitó por lo bajo, dándole otro mordisco a su pizza y haciendo de nuevo otro de esos soniditos que estremecieron a Jared. Parecía que el rubio lo hacía con todo el propósito de provocarle.

Quizás era todo porque Jensen nunca había tenido oportunidad de explorar lo que le gustaba y por ello había cosas que no entendía - Si pero sobre tus labios se ve bien... tus gruesos labios -picó, llevando su cerveza de nuevo a sus labios -¿Seguro que no quieres un poco?-

\- No- Jensen replicó, frunciendo el ceño cuando Jared bebió de un trago la mitad de su cerveza. Nunca le había gustado el licor cuando joven. Lo evadía. Y sumado a que en un pequeño pueblo todo el mundo se conocía y que informaran a tus padres de que usabas una identidad falsa siempre era algo común. Pero ahora que Jensen tenía el poder de probar todo no se sentía ni mitad de interesado en ello.

Aunque debería de hacerlo por Jared, ¿cierto? - sólo un trago... y mis labios son normales.

-Pero a mí me gustan, son normales y saben muy bien – respondió, acercándose con un pequeño saltito y pasándole la cerveza al rubio –Pruébala… y si no te gusta, pediremos más coca cola si Chad no tiene suficiente en la nevera-

Jensen observo la botella con líquido ámbar, perdiéndose el sonrojo y la mirada lujuriosa que Padalecki le dedicó al ver como decidía como comenzar a tomarse esa cerveza.

El primer trago no fue genial, amargo y seco, quemándole la garganta como si de Whisky se tratara.

Jared pudo ver varias muecas pasar por ese rostro. Está más que claro que el primer trago fue horrible para el rubio, quizás además por el sabor delicioso de la pizza, el segundo fue menos duro, pero una mueca de sufrimiento se presento en el rostro ajeno, haciendo que los ojitos verdes se posaran sobre Jared, casi suplicando no tomar más - Esta bien, creo que no te gusto

\- Sabe horrible... ¿Cómo la tomas con algo tan delicioso? - Cuestiono, dándole la botella a Jared que sonrió.

\- Supongo que es costumbre. No que haya aprendido de mi madre jamás - agrego con una sonrisa nostálgica -Ella decía que el licor era feo y malo-

\- Lo es... pero tú lo bebes, y tú no eres feo o malo- Jensen señaló, pero sin dejar de acomodar el segundo trozo de pizza de todo tipo de jamón en una servilleta. - yo prefiero las cosas naturales... ya sabes, que todo surja.

Jared rio y de inmediato se sonrojó cuando sintió la mirada de Jensen sobre el. - Así que... quizás la próxima entonces podemos pedir algunas frutas y tomar algo natural- mencionó, alejando de su cabeza, cualquiera que fuera sus pensamientos. Bueno... pensamientos algo inapropiados.

Era gracioso como Jensen le provocaba con lo más mínimo. Era una sensación de calor y necesidad pero que a la vez le hacía sentirse completo, porque el rubio con una sonrisa borraba la necesidad que el mismo creaba. Era simplemente maravilloso -Jensen... te amo-

\- Te amo también. - Jensen respondió de forma automática, sin querer lucir desinteresado ni nada ante Jared - ¿Puedo ir al baño? - preguntó, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño.

\- Tu casa es mi casa... Oh espera, la casa de Chad es tu casa - mencionó, mientras se levantaba hacia la cocina buscando otra cerveza.

\- ¿Desde cuándo son amigos? - pregunto Jensen, poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta encontrarse con el pasillo largo y oscuro, y fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron grandes. Había olvidado a algo importante, o más bien a "alguien" importante. - ¡Watson!

\- Desde... ¡Watson! – exclamó, también quedándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, totalmente quieto -¿Donde lo dejaste?

\- En... - con el corazón en la boca, Jensen caminó hasta donde se encontraban apiladas las maletas de viaje que habían traído de el aeropuerto. Tan perdido habían estado en los ojos del otro, que no se habían fijado en ellas al ingresar al apartamento, a pesar d que estas resaltaban en el piso de mármol blanco de la entrada.

Entre ellas, había una jaula diminuta, perteneciente a una de las aves enjauladas que Sherry Padalecki tenía y que su hijo mayor había liberado luego de su muerte. Christian había tomado la jaula y había colocado a Watson allí junto con agua y comida, y aparentemente en su camino aquí, los guardias de seguridad le habían agregado un poco de su magia en la jaula de Watson, que dormitaba enrollado en una esquina.

\- Gracias a Dios- Jensen suspiró, abriendo la prisión y tomando al animal que adormilado se desenrollo entre sus dedos. - lo siento... te olvidé.

Jared se acercó con cuidado, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jensen y mirando al pequeño animal con afecto.

\- Gracias a dios está bien. - su aliento golpeando la mejilla contraria y ambos sonrieron cuando Watson olisqueó la mano de Jensen.

\- ¿Crees que le guste la pizza? - Preguntó Jensen, dándose la vuelta en los brazos de Jared, y sin que este entendiera que quería hacer, desató la corbata que este tenía aun puesta. De hecho, aún iba vestido para una boda. Después de aflojar la camisa, Jensen introdujo al erizo dentro de Jared.

\- ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó, sonriendo y soltando un "Auch" cuando Watson feliz se acurruco en su pecho, casi como si estuviera de vuelta en casa - Y no sé… si pueda comer pizza-

 -Se un buen padre y mantenlo allí mientras voy al baño. - respondió, un poco decepcionado de no poder darle a probar al pequeño erizo algo tan delicioso como eso, pero mientras tanto, tendría que encontrar algo con que alimentarle aquí en la ciudad.

Eso hizo que las mejillas de Jared se coloraran y aun con el pequeño animal dentro de su camisa se sentó con cuidado sobre el sillón, acurrucándolo mientras Jensen se encaminaba hacia el baño - Buen... papa... soy tu papa... yo...

Después de quince minutos, Jared comenzó a dudar de su sanidad mental. No sólo las palabras le habían atolondrado, sino que el que Jensen no volviera aún se le hacía extremadamente raro. Watson ahora caminaba por la alfombra. Parecía enfadado por no poder moverse bien por ella y constantemente daba chillidos y giraba, quedando enganchado en las fibras de hilo.

En el baño, Jensen se observaba al espejo, dudando que si lo que veía era real. Lucía bastante como aquel chiquillo de piernas curvas que se quedo solo en una casa demasiado grande, que decidió que era más factible huir al bosque y sobrevivir de todo lo que había empacado en su casa, de vender a un extraño por unos 600 dólares su casa, y aprender de un hombre a mitad del camino el arte de cortar madera.

Sonríe, porque fueron tiempos difíciles por el rechazo de sus padres y de la sociedad, pero también fueron tiempos en los que sintió que hacia algo por su cuenta, y que ese "algo" le salía muy bien, que conoció gente especial que le trató normal, que no le importó lo que la otra gente, la mala, decía de él.

Con 18, aprendió a construir una casa estable, y con 19 la hizo sin ser un ingeniero o arquitecto. Con 20 años aprendió a vivir de mas que la solidaridad de la gente que traía comida a las puertas de su casa por la noche o cuando creían que él no veía. Al principio pensó que era envenenada, y probaba a dársela a los alces y venadillos que pasaban frente a la cabaña.

Con esos mismos 20, se enfrentó a su primera nevada solo, y la superó, aprendiendo a hacer leña de libros que robo de una casa en la carretera fuera del pueblo. Porque si, a él le gustaba caminar mucho, y a veces terminaba al borde de un pueblo vecino, viendo a los demás humanos ser normales y hacer parrilladas.

Con 21 años, cazó su primer alce y la tosquedad de su actitud comenzó a formarse. Ya a los 23 era un amargado y la gente que se llevaba su pescado de donde lo colocaba a secar al sol comenzó a llamarle el ermitaño Ackles. Decían que había matado a alguien importante, que había violado a una chica e incluso llegaron a decir que era un demente que llego de la ciudad.

A los 24 comenzó a despreciar tanto el contacto que lo evitaba a toda costa, y con ello vino el miedo a ser reconocido, a ser juzgado, y fue cuando redujo sus viajes a solo el bosque. Aún a los 26, Sherry Padalecki lo visitaba. Ella nunca dejó de hacerlo, de sentarse contra su puerta y relatarle historias de su día a día. Ella le dio una esperanza que su hijo menor avivó en su interior con su llegada.

Había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que se vio en un espejo en su casa, en aquel lugar que llamó hogar por 18 años. Ahora era un hombre diferente, y con un poco de lo mismo. Era lo que Chris había dicho como cara bonita. No tenia mas cicatrices que una que bajaba en su cuello y por supuesto las miles que cubrían sus manos, de talar madera, de cortar el cuero de un animal agonizante, de los erizos, de los años de aprender a usar un cuchillo de forma decente, de cuando los ganchos de madera que usaba para pescar se encajaban en su piel, de haber golpeado el suelo una y otra vez cuando le rompió el corazón a Jared.

Todo sería más fácil si pudiera llorar de nuevo, pero no puede. Solo cierra sus ojos y suspira.

Escucha los pasos pesados de Jared acercarse -con cuidado- según él, hacia la puerta. Lo escucha dar un par de vueltas afuera y se pregunta por un momento, como diablos Jared terminó en su vida. Aquella primera tarde, en que le vio llamándole, para él fue algo extraño y en aquel entonces nunca pensó que terminaría así... con el hombre más puro que jamás haya conocido enamorado de él.

-Jen... ¿Estás bien? -pregunta débilmente la vocecita del castaño, aún sin atreverse a entrar en el pequeño espacio. En honor a la verdad, ni tan pequeño.  Chad es un narcisista que adora espejos de tamaño natural en su baño, una gran bañera y otros objetos raros... que mejor ni acordarse de ellos.

-  Si, teniendo un extraño ataque de pánico con el extraño inodoro. - replico, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola, olvidando que ha olvidado abrochar sus pantalones y meter la camisa dentro de ellos como es su costumbre.

-¿Por qué extraño... encontraste la foto?...oh - Jared quedó de pronto sin palabras viendo el Jensen salir, sus mejillas se coloraron y bajó la mirada al suelo, ante la mirada confundida de Jensen que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que causaba en su... ¿Novio?

\- ¿Qué foto? - cuestionó Ackles, acercándose a Jared en dos pasos, y tomando a este de las mejillas, sintiendo la piel caliente bajo su toque.

-Es que... él tiene una... foto de él mismo en bañador – mencionó, riendo bajito, aún sonrojado. De pronto se sentía muy tímido y como si fuera un adolescente nuevamente.

\- No la miré - replica Jensen, entiende de un plis plas lo que afecta a Jared, cuando nota como sus ojos están fijos en su entrepierna, cubierta por uno de los boxers de el gigante. - estaba entretenido en cosas más importantes.

\- ¿Cosas más importantes?- su vista baja un segundo y vuelve a subir, claramente pensando en otra cosa -¿Qué cosas?

\- Cosas, ya sabes. - Jensen se ríe de su rostro. - nunca lo había pensado, pero soy lo que en la escuela llamaban un tonto virgen. - explica, robándole el aliento a Padalecki.

-¿Ah?, es decir tu... nunca... es decir; cuando decías lo del primer beso... ¿Era en serio? - Jensen asintió divertido, porque Jared estaba de pronto más nervioso que él, que casi parecía él el virgen - Tú... entonces, no sabes en que posición...

\- ¿Qué posición? - Jensen no entendió su pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Que posición... te gusta para... es decir, si recibes o das - Jared muy sinceramente esta rogando no tener que ser mas especifico.

\- ¿Recibir? ¿Dar? - se separa de Jared, viéndole atentamente a los ojos. - ¿De qué hablas?

-No, no no...Espera no estoy molestándote ni nada. - se apresuro a tomar a Jensen de las caderas - Ni presionándote, es solo que siempre con las personas que he estado siempre han tenido más experiencia que yo, y contigo es diferente... entonces me da miedo hacerlo mal... que no lo disfrutes - confesó con un puchero - Pero tampoco te estoy diciendo que lo hagamos ya... es decir si quieres esperar, esperamos- Jensen se dio cuenta entre tanta palabra, que Jared era sencillamente hermoso cuando estaba nervioso.

\- Tonto. ¿Hablas de sexo? - cuestiono, alzando una de sus elegantes cejas. - Quiero sexo ahora... me siento como un idiota al pensar que a mis 28 años no he tenido a alguien más tocándome allá abajo. Así que dime, ¿de qué hablas con todo eso de dar y recibir?

-¿Ahora? -su voz salió tan chillante que si no fuera porque tenía el corazón en la mano se estaría riendo de sí mismo - Bueno... tu sabes, que alguien recibe y el otro da - Jensen lo miro con esa mueca que Jared sabia significaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia - Esta bien, esta bien... a lo que me refería es que... alguien mete la polla y él "da" y el otro la "recibe" en su... culito...

\- Oh. - Jensen se detuvo a pensarlo. - quiero darte entonces, si es eso lo que preguntas.

Jared se quedó con la boca abierta, Jensen manejaba ese asunto con más tranquilidad y naturalidad de la que él podía gozar.

\- Bien... eso está bien, la mayoría del tiempo soy pasivo... más creo que sólo una vez fui activo...

\- Entonces hagámoslo ahora. - indico, dándole un empujoncito a Jared con la mano y sacándolo del baño. - quiero hacerlo. Que me enseñes.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto. - Es que... no quiero que lo hagas por presión…-

\- No lo hago por presión. - Jensen respondió, y sin que Jared lo previera, le lanzó contra la pared del frente sacándole el aire momentáneamente y no dejándole recuperarlo al pegarse a su boca, succionando su labio inferior entre esos mullidos labios.

Estaba descubriendo una faceta hasta ahora desconocida en él. Un placer que le empieza a recorrer y a despertar cada punto célula dormida en su cuerpo, con cada gemido que da Jared al sentir la fuerza con que le besa, hace que su cuerpo reaccione, es casi como si fuera natural en eso y la necesidad de hacer a Jared suyo empieza a quemar su vientre.

No dice nada. Más bien Jensen no le deja decir nada, porque mete su mano entre su ropa, acaricia su abdomen desnudo debajo de todo, se recrea en los músculos bien formados y por supuesto, termina apretándole la polla sobre el bóxer, masajeando y luego soltándole. Sabe que Jensen esta reconociéndole con las manos, aprendiéndose cada curva de su cuerpo como si no tuvieran tiempo para esto.

Quizás es porque está un poco asustado de que dure poco.

Se prende ahora de su cuello disfrutando de como Jared se lo ofrece, con jadeos pequeñitos, casi lloriqueos.

\- Oh dios... Jensen. – murmura, sintiendo la risa del mayor cuando siente los escalofríos que provoca en ese duro cuerpo, y como sus tetillas ahora duras se frotan contra su pecho.

Son el siguiente objetivo de su boca, rompe con brutalidad la camisa, haciendo los botones saltar y rebotar contra el suelo. Deja al descubierto la piel morena y sus objetivos. Toma el derecho primero mientras mete una pierna entre las de Padalecki, dejando que este se frote con su rodilla.

Jared toma su cabeza entonces, al fin casi reaccionado del letargo en que las caricias de Jensen le habían dejado y empuja, empuja para que este succione con más fuerza -Muérdelos... muérdelos -suplica casi gritando cuando Jensen le muerde, pasión, entrega y amor en iguales condiciones.

Sin petición alguna esta vez, Jensen muerde todo el abdomen de Jared, dejando trazos de dientes por todos sus músculos, disfrutando con los gemidos agudos de Padalecki, de cómo golpea su cabeza contra la pared y grita su placer. Llega a sus caderas, bajando con sus manos el pantalón mientras lame el pronunciado hueso de la cadera de su amante.

\- Dios, son hermosas... - susurra, y le besa un poco más.

Jared esta temblando cuando Jensen baja sus pantalones de vestir al suelo... y junto a su bóxer, pronto salta su polla dura y babeante. Como Jensen nunca antes ha visto alguna que no sea la suya y observa con deleite, no sólo las mejillas de Jared colorearse por la forma intensa en que él le mira, no, si no también como las gotas gruesas, muestra de la excitación del otro hombre caen sobre la alfombra

No sabe como manipularlo; y aunque recuerda las conversaciones de sus compañeros de estudio hace años, se siente un poco incomodo cuando se agacha para lamer a Jared desde la base hasta el glande, succionando la cabeza entera, escurriendo con su mano la polla en la búsqueda del salado líquido.

No sabe lo que está haciendo en el menor, pues su boca solo succiona con curiosidad y fascinación por ese extraño sabor.

\- Dios... Jensen... tu mano, es decir humedece un dedo... y prepárame - suplica, sintiendo que puede desmayarse al ver esos gruesos labios prendidos de su polla.

Jensen se separa, un sonoro sonido de succión inundando el pasillo. - No quiero hacértelo aquí... pero tampoco en la cama de Chad. - dice, confundido, poniéndose de pie sin soltar de sus dedos el miembro de Jared.

Jared le toma del rostro con cuidado, acariciándolo con ternura el pecoso rostro.

\- ¿Entonces..., esperamos?, digo yo no tengo casa en estos momentos, vivía con Sandy, así que...

\- Así que el sofá es una buena opción. - Jensen replica, y Jared rueda sus ojos, "este hombre impaciente"- o... bueno, podemos esperar... puedes enseñarme otras cosas.

\- El sofá... suena bien - murmuro llevando su boca al cuello ajeno, fascinándose cuando encuentra pecas en él, por lo que empieza a dejar pequeños besos sobre cada una.

\- ¿Si? - Jensen gime bajito, tomando a Jared del cuello. Blancas manos sobre la piel morena de su amante, sintiendo cada músculo tensarse bajo ellas mientras Jared sigue besándole, manos ajenas aferrándose a su cadera de nuevo.

\- Mmmm si, si -susurra Jared, empezando con sus manos a bajar con cuidado la camisa que Jensen llevaba puesta. Había atraído ambos cuerpos y empezaba lentamente a rosarse con el más que duro miembro del ermitaño - Eres delicioso...

\- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Jay... - no sabe de dónde viene el nombre, pero olvida pensar rápidamente cuando las manos de Padalecki acarician su torso ahora desnudo, besando sus anchos hombros, sus bíceps, lamiendo sus dedos uno a uno, como si le prometiera que así de buenas son sus mamadas. Y si es así, está realmente jodido.

Jared ríe, cuando empieza a dar pequeños lametones a los pezones oscuros de Jensen, que se paran interesados en la atención -Vamos al sofá - anuncia, separándose lo suficiente para caminar hacia este, llevando a Jensen de la mano y por ende dándole una vista total de su desnudo trasero, al rubio.

Es algo muy distinto a como le ha visto antes. Esa tarde sintió deseos de arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos, ahora, solo quiere poner sus manos por todo el, tocar entre sus piernas, apretar esos firmes muslos, morder sus brazos, besar entre esos firmes omóplatos.

Le desea tanto que todo su cuerpo se mueve por ello.

Y sin que el más alto termine de llegar al sofá siente a Jensen pegarse contra su cuerpo, sus manos amenazando cada trozo de piel que le queda a su alcance y el solo suspira, dejando su cabeza caer contra el cuello ajeno -Oh Jen...-

Su cuerpo se estremece sin pensar, presionado contra Jensen, sus ojos se cierran y no nota cuando Jensen cae en el sofá, atrayéndolo a él. Hacen un magnifico cuadro, piensa, sus dedos hormigueando con el deseo de poder verse así mismo, sentado de piernas abiertas sobre Jensen, su espalda pegada al pecho de ese hombre que le robo el corazón, explayado en una posición obscena para su amante.

Su aliento se corta cuando ve en la pantalla oscura del televisor la imagen que deseó ver. Su cuerpo reflejado, la pasión en los ojos de Jensen, las manos recorriendo su firme tórax.

Es cuando es consciente de la firme polla que se restriega contra su culo haciendo que sus glúteos queden empapados y deseosos, haciéndole suspirar y sonreír para luego levantar sus grandes piernas y apoyarlas en los en las partes libre del sofá, dejándose a si mismo más expuesto contra su amante.

-Dame uno de tus dedos - pidió abriendo la boca levemente para indicarle al rubio donde lo quiere.

Jensen coloca su dedo dentro de Jared, palpando la húmeda lengua con cuidado antes de que este comience a succionarle.

Le succiona, pasa la cabeza por la punta de este, muerde ligeramente, todo rápido y con deseo, dejando al rubio a cada segundo más excitado.

Jensen empuja un segundo, y Jared lo toma, sujetándole de la muñeca para controlar las succiones. - ¿Pondré estos en ti?-

\- Si... -susurra al sacar el dedo empapado de su boca - Tres... ayudaran a prepararme para ti...

\- ¿Sólo tres? - Jensen pregunto y antes de que Jared pudiera decir algo, lleva sus manos entre las piernas del castaño, y toca el arrugado musculo, introduciendo un dedo hasta la mitad. – Jesús, es apretado...-

-Si -jadea sorprendido apretando sin querer el dedo dentro de él y sacando un jadeo fuerte del rubio - Muévelo... en círculos, adentro y afuera – pidió con su voz temblando de placer.

Sólo es un maldito dedo y ya le tiene al borde de su sanidad mental, debe ser porque es Jensen y como Chad diría, el cree en toda esa mierda de el corazón. Pero ni eso debería ser justificante para cuando Jen hace movimiento circulares, introduciendo el dedo hasta el último nudillo, explorando su interior.

\- Me-te... el segundo- pidió, jadeando bajito... - Jen... mete el segundo.

El segundo viene tan pronto como lo ordena, abriendo el musculo, apretado por la poca experiencia sexual con otros hombres que ha tenido. Pica, deliciosamente por supuesto.

Le hace sisear de dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si... es sólo que... hace mucho que no - jadeó con sorpresa, con un gritico que mando un escalofrío a Jensen - que un hombre... dios -su próstata apenas había  sido rosada y le dejo temblando y con ganas de más - tercero...

\- ¿Seguro? - Jensen no suena para nada dudoso, quiere hacérselo de una vez, pero la paciencia es una de sus virtudes -algunas veces- y se toma su tiempo para introducir el tercero, sorprendiéndose de cuan abierto esta Jared ahora, respirando hondo.

-Estoy... listo – mencionó, ladeando su cabeza para dejar un besito pequeño sobre los labios de su amante -Puedes hacerlo...-

\- Quiero hacerlo - replica, y retira los dedos con suavidad, causando un suspiro en Jared, que cierra sus ojos. - tu guíame.

Jared ríe bajito - Voy a meterla yo... ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto alejándose de Jensen. Más bien levantándose del regazo ajeno en donde se podía vislumbrar la dura polla a la que Jared alineó justo abajo de su entrada cuando se subió sobre Jensen, los ojos de ambos encontrándose -Te amo...-

\- Te amo- Jensen responde, pero su respuesta se pierde con un siseo cuando Jared le deja entrar, tira su cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y apretando las caderas de Jared que ahora presiona su pecho con el suyo.

Jared puede sentir palpitar el miembro ajeno, sentir su calor, su húmeda punta frotar contra su próstata y él solo jadea, bajito y constante, loco por sentirse tan lleno y completo -Oh Jen - sus brazos se aferran con fuerza al otro hombre, abrazándolo tanto que sus cuerpos parecieron querer fundirse en uno.

Todo su cuerpo se queda rígido, temblando sobre Ackles; y es este que se mueve, quien pasa una de sus manos por su espalda para sostenerle mejor y le penetra suave, arrancando una lagrima o dos de sus ojos.

\- Jen - susurra con placer, muerde su labio, quiere no escucharse tanto, pero es imposible con cada estocada de su boca salen mas y mas jadeos.

Es peor que una película porno, pero Jensen no parece importarle, porque apoya su rostro en su cuello tal y como él lo esa haciendo, y suspira, embistiendo rápido y constante, sin detenerse más que para ajustar a Jared sobre él, porque este se mueve, buscando que el miembro de su amante de en su próstata de nuevo.

-Jen, Jensen, Dios - grito de nuevo, sintiendo como Jensen golpea con más fuerza su próstata -Ahí...justo ahí, ¡Oh dios!-

Y ese grito lleva a Jensen a la locura, le toma de ambos glúteos y demostrando su fuerza, logra ponerse de pie y tirar a Jared sobre el sofá lo suficientemente largo para que las piernas de Jared no cuelguen y tan mullido como para hacerle rebotar. No deja que Jared extrañe su polla porque pronto se coloca sobre él y comienza la penetración de nuevo, colocando las largas piernas sobre sus hombros.

No puede controlarse.

Le folla tan fuerte, tan imperiosamente, queriendo ser uno con él, ser mas para él.

Sus embestidas se escuchan, sus huevos golpean duro contra el rojo trasero de su amante que parece descontrolado también, jadeando, removiéndose y apretando. Todo es demasiado intenso y Jared se corre tan sorpresivamente que la visión deja sin aire a Jensen, como el semen sale de esa gruesa polla, como llega hasta su rostro como deja ir su cuello hacia atras y por sobre todo, como le aprieta.

Se viene dentro del cuerpo del más alto, aun dado embestidas que empujan a Jared contra el sofá, pero a éste no puede importarle menos, porque ha se ha corrido sin tocarse la polla y por si fuera poco, Jensen parece un animal, buscando su placer propio ahora que le ha hecho correrse; disfruta a duras penas el gemido que da este, uno gutural y profundo y derramándose dentro de él.

Pasan un rato así, recuperando el aliento mientras escuchan los chillidos de Watson en el suelo.

\- Mi pizza se enfrió - Jensen anuncia, sus ojos puestos sobre la mesa de café, donde las pizzas están allí, probablemente heladas ahora.

-Podemos calentarla y si no te gusta, pediremos más – contestó, aún respirando con dificultad.

\- Mmm... Quiero dormir ahora... - susurra, alzando su cabeza del hombro de Jared, alzando su mano y peinando el cabello transpirado hacia atrás. - eres hermoso, Jay. Lo mejor que me ha pasado-

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti... quiero dormir también - susurró bostezando, sus ojos casi cerrándose pese a que Jensen seguía dentro.

Con cuidado, Jensen bajó sus piernas, escuchando el siseo de Jared al sentir sus músculos temblar- ¿sabes? Chad dijo algo de una habitación de invitados ahora que recuerdo- susurra, cercano al oído de Jared- quizás podríamos probarla un poco mas esta noche-

Jared rió, mirando a Jensen con sus ojos más vivos que nunca, o al menos en opinión del ermitaño - Si... durmamos y más tarde - se mordió el labio, sonriendo travieso -Podemos probar muchas cosas. Juntos. Te amo Jensen-

\- Te amo un poco más que antes, Jared Padalecki-

Jared sonríe, y piensa que este es el lado bueno de la pintura. La luz que necesitaba cuando se sintió hundir en la oscuridad aquel día en que recibió la fatídica noticia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CAPITULO 10**

**Encontre mi camino a casa.**

 

 

Después de quitarse a los medios de encima, se encuentra a si mismo dando vueltas por la gran manzana, dándole todo el tiempo que necesiten esos dos, que debe ser bastante, por la miradas intensas que se dirigieron luego de que Jensen se disculpara, necesitaban horas a solas. Es curioso, como Jared enamorado, no se parece en nada a  cualquier faceta de su amigo que haya visto antes. Chris tenía razón, Jared nunca fue para  él o para Sandy… o para cualquiera que pusiera sus ojos en ese pequeño gran niño, y lo sabe ahora más que nunca, porque la forma en que el pintor mira a  Jensen, esa intensa mirada… nunca la ha visto.

Bueno… cree que en su propio rostro sí, pero cuando mira a Chris.

Se siente un poco mal por Sandy, es su amiga después de todo, pero sabe que cuando la chica supere un poco todo esto, se dará cuenta de su error. No es una mala persona después de todo. Y en cuanto a él… no puede quitarse a Chris de la cabeza.

Hay un momento en el que se da cuenta que no es suficiente. Y ese momento se da cuatro días después de que Chad le llame para decirle que todo fue bien entre los chicos. Le llama porque al fin consiguió establecerse en su apartamento, "Oloroso a sexo, Chris, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Lo hicieron en toda la casa!" había vociferado, causándole una sonrisa al no notar ningún rastro de rencor hacia Jensen en su voz.

Chad es animoso, y cuando esta por despedirse su voz suena llorosa y sentimental, y casi puede verlo, frotándose la nariz roja pero sin derramar lagrimas. No creyó que ese chico borracho que apareció en su puerta realmente fuera a significar algo. Pero fue tocarle y sentir una corriente eléctrica que le paralizo el corazón, que le hizo débil.

Le volvió tan débil, que terminó por tomar un montón de ropa y guardarla, el viejo sombrero de su abuelo texano, y sus botas de cuero de alce que compró hace años. Se pone "bonito" frente al espejo, y sale de noche en su viejo auto al aeropuerto. Paga renta extra por el cuidado de su auto destartalado, y se sube en un avión.

La peor parte de estar enamorado, es que no te das cuenta de en que te estás metiendo hasta que el avión está despegando y su estomago se sube a su garganta y jura que puede ver a todos sus ancestros carcajeándose de él.

Después de que su estomago volvió al menos a su sitio, confirmó que su abuela estaba riéndose, llamándole nenita o algo así, pero con una sonrisa que él cree que era de orgullo.

 La llegada al aeropuerto es molesta, ruidosa. Hay demasiada gente con auras pesadas, alegres, molestas... incluso notó alguna realmente peligrosa pero solo piensa que así es Nueva York, mucho de todo y al mismo tiempo poco, una combinación pequeña de cómo debe ser toda la tierra.  Aunque en esos momentos, no cree precisamente que el calificativo de pequeña sea  adecuado para él. Camina entre las personas, nota la paranoia sin ninguna habilidad más que la observación cuando los oficiales revisan sus maletas.

Luce como un vaquero de la vieja escuela. Botas, sombrero, cabello largo recogido en trenza y por cierto su mirada, que parece querer asesinar a cada persona. Esto se supone que es una visita sorpresa a su amante; Jared le ha ayudado facilitándole la dirección, él sabe como guiarse desde allí; toma un taxi y aterroriza con su presencia al conductor, que le guía sin ningún desvío como es famoso en Nueva York.

Se baja frente al edificio que supone es de su “pareja” y se detiene a comprarle a una chica un Hot Dog y algo que está cubierto con miel y luce como una fruta pero resulta ser carne. El guardia de la puerta del hotel le da una extraña mirada, pero le deja pasar cuando dice su nombre. Espera que sea por Jared que le dejan pasar y no porque Murray es una niñita enamorada.

El lugar es, muy Chad. Muy ostentoso, con pinturas que claramente Jared le ha regalado, con muebles amplios y de estilos colonial, espejos que el marco puede valer más que el televisor de plasma que encuentra en la sala, sí muy Chad. No le ha sido difícil entrar, no cuando la llave la encontró puramente donde Jared le indicó y al entrar es que nota todo eso.

Y a cierto rubio dormido en el sofá.

\- Tan adorable. - sonríe. Deja caer las maletas en el suelo. Sólo una de ropa y la otra está  llena de hierbas para Chad, para cuidar de él y que no vuelva a ser el mismo chico adicto a la comida chatarra. Se acerca con pasos nada cuidadosos. Si se despierta mucho mejor, y si no lo hace, pues se aprovechara como lo está  haciendo ahora.

Sus manos casi con vida propia acarician el rostro del joven dormido. Nota unas ojeras en esos ojos y se pregunta si es por trabajo o por él. Chad no es un chico que comparta muchos sentimientos, pero eso no es problema para él, que con solo mirarle a los ojos es como un libro abierto.

Le escucha removerse y soltar lo que parece ser un ronroneo, pero no se despierta.

\- Chad.- Le llama, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y terminando de inclinarse sobre él para besarlo, labio sobre labio, y luego sus dientes, mordiéndole.

El cuerpo ajeno se remueve de golpe, empujándolo claramente asustado hasta que sus ojos azules, adormilados, se encuentran con los ojos ajenos.

 -Chris, ¡Maldición! ... ¿Chris?

\- Hey lindo. ¿Sorprendido? - cuestionó, riéndose de la expresión de sorpresa de el otro hombre, que aún no superaba el shock de tenerle allí. Sus ojos azules no se separaban de los suyos, ni si quiera cuando se sentó a su lado, descansando sus piernas al fin.

-Yo... Tú, estas aquí... viniste. - hay una mueca extraña en el rostro del rubio que lleva su mano con cuidado al rostro de Chris. - Viniste...idiota, te extrañaba tanto.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? - Chris baja el tono de su voz, posa una mano sobre la delgada del actor, y sonríe. Y es una sonrisa estúpida que hace años no le salía, porque aunque planeaba ser sarcástico y bromista con Murray, el chico sigue haciéndole débil - yo también te extrañé.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste...? Cómo… - sus palabras se cortan cuando su cuerpo se aferra al de Chris queriendo ocultar sus ojos húmedos del otro hombre -Te ves bien... muy bien.

\- ¿Del “cómo llegué” a un "te ves bien"? Se nota que mi chico me extrañó- Chris rió, acariciando la espalda de Chad con una mano, y luego besando el pequeño pedacito de piel que la camisa dejaba al descubierto de sus pálidos hombros - ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el sofá?

El rubio rió, asintiendo levemente.

\- Estaba leyendo un guion para un nuevo papel, pero... me aburrí, no podía dejar de pensar en cosas... - al último momento cambio su frase, no quería decirle que no podía dejar de "pensar en ti" , porque sinceramente estaba segurísimo que se notaba. -  Y Jared y Jensen salieron a visitar el acuario, tienen como tres meses haciendo de turistas por toda la ciudad...-

\- Lo merecen. - Chris respondió, dando un bostezo antes de separarse de Chad, que tenía un pequeño puchero en su rostro. - quizás deberías enseñarme algún día ese acuario, no he visto ninguno en mi vida. - vio la emoción fluir a través de los ojos de Chad.

-¿En serio? -ahí no pudo evitar su emoción y toma las manos de Chris entre las suyas -Puedo enseñarte el set, y quizás algún museo, el estadio... podemos pasear por el parque...- se sonrojo de pronto - Digo... si quieres.

\- Seguro, me quedare unos días. Lo suficiente para ver todos esos lugares. ¿Ahora puedes darle a este sediento pueblerino algo de beber? - preguntó, apretando las manos de Chad entre las suyas. - este lugar me estresa, demasiadas almas que sentir, incluso en este edificio.

\- Oh... ¿Te dan jaqueca?- Preguntó preocupado - ¿Quieres algo de beber o algo para distraerte?- mencionó sonriendo un poco.

\- ¿Existe algo para los dos? - y la réplica fue hecha con mas picardía que sarcasmo.

-Puedo dejar caer algo sobre mi cuerpo… - mencionó mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la cocina - ¿Cerveza? ¿O jugo de frutas....? y no preguntes… Ackles es todo un ecologista.

\- Apuesto a que no ha probado nada que contenga grasa de más - Rió Christian, meneando su cabeza y dándose su tiempo de nuevo para observar todo el apartamento - pero preferiría algo de cerveza si no te importa, y preferiblemente de tus labios.

-No, nada... y regañó a Jared cuando lo encontró comiendo junto a mi unas costillas de cerdo -rió acercándose con un par de cerveza al sofá - Jared parecía un cachorrito apaleado... de verdad se aman, en tan poco tiempo no lo creería capaz si no fuera por nosotros...

\- ¿Así que cree en el amor, señor Murray? Pensé que eras tú el que se quejaba de lo tonto que era Lucas Scott y su amor en ese tonto show que filmas - esta vez Chris no dejó de verlo a los ojos, hasta que Chad tuvo que desviar la mirada y sonrojarse, porque era verdad lo que su novio decía- no te preocupes, no vine a hablar de ellos, vine a saber de ti.

\- Por cierto... lo único malo de salir es que la prensa puede atraparnos ¿Estarías dispuesto a eso, Señor Kane?- bromeó, dando un trago de su cerveza, pasándola la otra a su novio.

\- No soy quien por salir desnudo le pagan. - replica, y se abalanza sobre los labios de Chad, que de la sorpresa derrama un poco de la cerveza que no ha tragado, parte cayendo en su barbilla y el resto en los labios de Christian.

Se empiezan a besar despacio, pero abriendo la boca lo suficiente para sentir sus lenguas moviéndose. El aire se hace corto y sus sonrisas son también pequeñas,  pero cuando se separan están sonriendo tanto que no pueden dejar de verse.

\- Te amo tontito, gracias por venir.

 - No necesitas agradecerme.

Chris se queda por una semana. Tienen sexo en cada lugar que visitan, porque Kane quiere que Chad le recuerde allí para cuando se vaya. Lo hace sin una despedida. Desaparece una mañana con todo su equipaje sin dejar alguna nota, y Chad se hace el ofendido por cuatro días y se rehúsa a hablarle.

Pero luego Chris rompe el hielo llamándole, y Chad comprende porque lo hizo- Porque apesta con las despedidas. Ambos se ríen del lado infantil de el otro, y mes y medio pasa para que Chad vuelva a ser sorprendido por Christian. El muy maldito se aparece en medio de la noche, mientras él está viendo una película porno en su tv de quien sabe cuántas pulgadas.

Se queda otra semana también. Exactamente los siete días. Pero Chad se asegura que cuando el contador llegue a su fin, no tomar las cervezas suficientes para poder estar consciente de cuando el cuerpo de el otro se mueve a su lado.

\- Quédate por favor.

Sus ojos piden aún más lo que hacen sus palabras. No creer poder seguir así mucho tiempo. No cuando su corazón parece quemarse en su pecho cuando este se va, cuando no despierta a su lado, cuando no bromean juntos e incluso cuando a través de Chris habla con la abuela de este.

Extraña sus sonrisas, su firmeza, su sarcasmo, el sexo, los beso, el cariño.

Y ahora solo espera un segundo, con el corazón en la boca a una respuesta del hombre frente a él, que solo sonríe.

\- No puedo. No así.

Le deja con la duda de que está haciendo por largos e interminables días. Le deja triste y desesperanzado. Pero cuando Chris regresa una tercera vez, Chad tiene un plan, un muy buen plan.

\- Hey, ¿cocinas? - Chris alza una ceja, viendo al otro hombre en la cocina. Por primera vez le consigue haciendo algo decente en la cocina y no algún sándwich de carne grasosa e industrial.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces – dice. No quiere sonar resentido pero así suena. Gracias al cielo Chris solo ríe, acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor y le toma por la cintura mientras él sigue con su atención en la pasta.

\- Bueno, se unas cuantas cosas importantes sobre ti. - susurra tan sensualmente que le hace ronronear en sus brazos, alejando un poco el mal humor de su cuerpo. - ¿me extrañaste esta vez? - cuestiona, besándole el cuello.

\- Mucho, igual que ayer... aún más ¿Sabes en realidad cuánto...? – Preguntó, dejando caer de golpe la cuchara con que movió los fideos volteándose aun entre los brazos del hombre- ¡Es decir, joder Chris! ¿De verdad tienes una mierda de idea de lo solo que estoy aquí junto a los tortolos, añorando abrazos y besos? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sientes lo mismo?

Chris le ve, y Chad siente esos emociones asesinos aflorar en él cuando nunca.

\- Si, se cómo se siente. - responde, tan pasivo y sin desviar la mirada de los ojos azules de su chico. Debería reír de que Chad Murray luzca igual que ese chico que encarna en la tv y del que tanto se encaja. Por dios, es hasta mas adorable, con sus enormes ojos azules con una capa húmeda sobre ellos. 

\- Pues no -chilla moviendo sus manos en el aire, parece una mujer con un ataque de histeria.

-No. Parece que lo único que haces es venir y romperme el corazón cada vez que te vas, ¡No sabes ni una mierda! ¡Ni una! - le señaló ahora con el dedo mientras se mueve sin rumbo por la cocina, a un lado y al otro, dando vueltas -Lo peor de todo es que cada vez te añoro más ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Qué acaso no soy suficiente?

\- Eres suficiente - le dice, con la preocupación inundando su rostro. - Te amo, bebé, eres lo suficiente bueno... para mí, pero necesito saber si yo lo soy para ti. - y suena tan estúpido que Chad le golpea en el pecho. Un empujón que no le mueve nada. - ¿Lo soy, Chad?

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? -pregunta con un hilo de voz que empieza a preocupar a Chris, porque Chad luce mal, las lagrimas ya bajan por su rostro mientras su cuerpo tiembla. Aún así este vuelve a arremeter contra su pecho ¡Maldito imbécil!, Te amo, Te amo como no tienes idea, ni Jared ni nadie ha llegado estar tanto en mi corazón como tú, siento que me asfixio si no estás conmigo... tú eres más de lo que siempre soñé, eres suficiente, eres más de lo que alguien como yo podría realmente a aspirar - con cada palabras no ha detenido sus golpes contra el pecho ajeno, sin darse cuenta que la abuela de su novio, sonríe tiernamente en dirección hacia ambos.

\- Lo siento, cariño. - susurra, completamente arrepentido, pero por mas que no quisiera, esta era una prueba que el joven debía pasar, debía destapar esa olla de sentimientos que guardaba con recelo y no debería.

-¿Qué sientes? -pregunto haciendo un mohín de enfado -¿Qué?

\- Que haya tenido que hacerte pasar por esto... es... parte... Chad, es lo que mi familia hace. - susurra apenado de tener que confesarse.

-¿Disculpa?-suena enfadado y eso lo hace retroceder, agarrándose del desayunador cuando siente que puede irse al suelo. Por su puesto eso pasaría luego de golpear a Chris.

\- Mira... no te enfades, ¿ok? - Chris frunce los labios y le arrincona antes de que Chad pueda escapar de nuevo.

\- Explícate -gruño.

\- No te enfades- le pide inútilmente- debía probarle a mi abuela que valía la pena luchar por ti... mira, la familia hace eso, necesitan aprobarte, y mi abuela es una tradicionalista que le gusta sacar todo del corazón de las personas, al igual que su padre lo fue con ella-

\- Dile muy sinceramente que se joda – gruñó, sin escuchar la risa de la mujer - ¿Y qué será lo siguiente? ¿Intentar volverme loco?-

\- Hacerte el amor... - Chris respondió, acariciándole ambos brazos- si me dejas

\- ¿Para qué?- preguntó temblando ¿Para irte después... dejándome solo?

\- No voy a dejarte esta vez, me quedaré, lo prometo. Ya hice planes para quedarme, busqué un sitio donde reubicar mi tienda en Manhattan, lo compré con mis ahorros, y ahora sólo falta tu aprobación – susurra.

\- En serio... ¿En serio vas a quedarte conmigo?- su voz suena tan baja e incrédula - Conmigo...dormirás conmigo todas las noches...- preguntó dejando que los brazos de Christian le rodearan.

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - preguntó con suavidad, sin querer romper el momento de ninguna manera

\- Cada día que me queda de mi vida quiero eso... quédate conmigo -pide dejando caer su frente contra el pecho de su amante que suspira, un poco aliviado.

Es increíble lo mucho que le recuerdan su nieto y su novio, así misma y a su pareja más jóvenes, ese amor, esa fuerza, esa pasión… es como si recordara con ellos todo lo que vivió a su lado…y eso la enorgullece, porque su nieto encontró también a su alma gemela pero también la hace sentirse un poco sola.

No que Chris, su adorado nieto, no sea agradable compañía o el mismo Chad que aunque no pueda verla tiene la molestia de hablar con ella… es tan simple como el hecho de que le extraña, sus miradas… su cariño, sus abrazos, después de todo es con quien compartió su vida por años.

Y ahora, empieza a sentir que es hora de dejar a Chris. Lo siente en el aire, su alma goza... su descendiente ha encontrado su camino. Y por tanto la ha bendecido con volver al suyo, al lado de quien ama.

La falta de su energía se resiente en el cuerpo de Chris, que respira profundamente, viendo hacia atrás, buscando por esa figura familiar que le ha servido de guía desde muy joven. Ya no hay nadie allí, no está esa reconfortante sensación de que alguien estaba vigilándole, cuidándole de todo lo malo.

Los labios de Chad capturan los suyos, y así de rápido como la preocupación le llega, se va, dejando que la paz se apodere de su cuerpo. Es una buena señal. Incluso con lo triste que se sienta y con las delgadas lagrimas que bajan de sus ojos, siendo capturadas por los labios de Chad.

\- ¿Chris? - pregunto Chad en voz baja, contra el labio ajeno, su aliento chocando contra los de su novio. - ¿Por qué lloras?

Chris no sabía cómo decirlo. Cómo explicarle a su novio lo que había sucedido, así que lo abrazo con toda su fuerza, aprehendiéndolo entre sus brazos, marcando sus dedos en la espalda nívea de su novio al querer hacerle más suyo.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo también Chris pero - Chris volvió apretarle contra su pecho y Chad tuvo que jalar aire - Estas asustándome, ¿Qué sucede?

Chris no contestó.

\- Ella... Tu abuela - su mirada sin querer se movió por la habitación, en un gesto inútil. Después de todo no podía verla, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió el vacio de su ausenci.a - Se fue... - repitió acurrucando él esta vez con fuerza - Lo siento, la extrañaremos... pero apuesto que se fue con tu abuelo, lo sabes- susurro con cariño.

\- Pero no quería que se fuera... -Chris replica infantilmente, sacudiéndose la nariz en la camiseta de Chad.

\- Nunca queremos Chris... pero se fue dejándote con tu nueva familia - susurro abrazándole sintiendo como Chris lloraba bajito – Desahógate, cariño...

Chris se refugió en los brazos de Murray por lo que parecieron horas, incluso tuvieron que sentarse en la cama por un rato antes de que la cabeza se le cayera de el dolor; sucedía que tantos años siendo advertido de esto no habían funcionado para nada, ni siquiera lo habían preparado en lo más mínimo. Y Ahora estaba solo...

"No solo, Chris". Escuchó la voz en la cabeza. El mismo regaño que le había dado horas tempranas al salir de Vermont. Cierto, ahora tenía a Chad.

Sintió la mano del hombre, moviéndose por su espalda, en un consuelo que tenia dirección de arriba a abajo, un consuelo que los unía tan intensamente que dolía, incluso quizás porque así le consolaba su abuela cuando era un niño y sus padres habían muerto-Estoy contigo-

\- Gracias... gracias por ser el imbécil que será mi dolor de trasero por el resto de mi vida - Chad se queda atónito, y no tarda en lanzar a Chris de la cama, abalanzándose  sobre él con un gruñido casi animal. Son niños de nuevo, forcejeando por el poder que no quieren ceder, sentimientos a Flor de piel en ambos.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, tú… eres un idiota – dice. El cariño se desbordaba en su voz mientras lucha por mantenerse arriba.

 

***

 

Había tomado una decisión. Y era segura esta vez, haba empacado solo lo necesario. Apenas dos maletas llenas de ropa, libritos, su PSP, algunos juegos, su tarjeta de identificación, casi dos mil dólares que había ahorrado para su universidad y todas sus joyas valiosas, esas que por ser chico había usado tan poco.

No era mucho lo que llevaba. Lo suficiente para que pudiera llegar a otro estado y asentarse. En su camino a las escaleras de la casa fue silencioso, lo más que pudo con sus botas de explorador que tanto apreciaba, se las había regalado su padre luego de que cazara su primer animal.

No había tenido una vida difícil, ni siquiera luego de que descubriera que le gustaban los chicos más que las chicas, no se había sentido diferente, tal vez cuando Zac lo había besado la primera vez, ebrio y en un callejón mientras le acompañaba a casa como siempre.

Lo que había tenido con Zac era caso cerrado, relación vista y chico tachado, podía superar eso, pero no lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

A lo largo de su vida, había sido incapaz de hacerle daño a su madre, quizás porque la misma parecía estar constantemente acechada por fantasmas invisibles. Sentía lástima por ella, una lástima que a la mujer no le gustaba de nadie.

\- ¿Jake?-

\- Me voy mama - mencionó con una voz tan tranquila que se sorprendió a sí mismo y aunque no quería hacerlo  tuvo que llevar sus ojos a la mujer que le dio la vida, estaba pálida...demacrada, los surcos de lágrimas pasados aun estaban por su rostro, su cabello siempre ordenado y su imagen siempre adecuada, era un desastre ahora.

El perro de la mujer se había escapado, a quien dirigió todo un odio injustificado por años se había esfumado y muy seguramente era feliz, algo que su madre no entendía... y sabía que era lo que la estaba volviendo loca. Porque la gente del pueblo había empezado a hablar y a señalarla... la gente estaba empezando a salir de la oscuridad y ella, su querida madre, seguía aferrada a ella.

\- ¿Irte a donde? - ella preguntó, tratando de tomarle de el brazo, pero él no la dejó, rehuyó su toque, provocando una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Era tan diferente a la mujer que le había criado. - ¡¿Dónde vas, Jake?!-

\- No lo sé... a buscar algún lugar donde no importa que me guste, donde no esté enfermo... donde pueda encontrar alguien que me quiera... donde pueda madurar - lo último lo dice con la imagen de Jared en la cabeza, es increíble, pero él quiere... aprender...ser mejor persona.

\- ¡No puedes dejarme! - Ella gritó, y por primera vez en una pelea, Jake vio como su padre aparecía tras ella, su impecable figura aristocrática intacta, incluso su rostro no denotaba ninguna expresión. Se sintió intimidado por su presencia, su padre nunca había sido un hombre emotivo por naturaleza, pero cuando se trataba de él y su madre, era el mejor padre del mundo.

\- Mamá... lo siento, Papá... simplemente no encajo aquí, no encajo con ustedes... - respiro afirmando su mano sobre una de sus maletas - Ustedes no me aceptan y no puedo seguir negando lo que soy... papá dime que lo entiendes, no te pido que me aceptes, solo... que entiendas que no puedo quedarme- rogo.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre asintió, tomando de los hombros a su madre pero sin decir nada.

\- ¿Jacob? ¡Jacob, no! - Ella se aferro al pecho de su padre, comenzando a llorar con más fuerza. - ¡No puedes dejarlo ir! ¡Podemos curarlo!-

\- ¡Mary! ¡Es suficiente! - Jacob Abel gritó, tomándola de los hombros con más fuerza y separándola de su cuerpo. - ¿No te das cuenta del daño que has causado en este pueblo?-

La mujer negó, dejando caer lágrimas tan constantes como las que tenia Jake en su rostro mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a moverse hacia la puerta -Cuídala Papa... por favor...-

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, la mujer se derrumba en el suelo, su marido apenas sosteniéndola para que no se golpee contra la cerámica. Duele demasiado verla caer de esa forma, llorando desconsoladamente, pero es su culpa. El está en conocimiento de ello; por muchos años le dio el placer de salirse con la suya, de voltearse con algo que se consideraba anormal en un pequeño pueblito como ese, en un estado pequeño como Vermont. ¿Qué podían esperar que él hiciera?

Cegado por el amor, había dejado que le hiciera daño a la mejor familia que habitaba ese sitio y con ello jodiendo la perfecta paz del lugar.

La vida, aún en momentos así, es irónica y crudamente real, porque ambos terminando hiriendo lo que más querían en la vida.

Al pequeño niño que acaba de salir por la puerta, dando sus primeros pasos para ser un hombre.

 

***

 

Es como si abrir esa barrera de Chad le haga sentir orgulloso y feliz a partes iguales; el chico es hermoso en sus brazos, refugiándose en el, dejándose proteger. Se siente poderoso con ese ser delicado en los brazos, lo ama tanto, y ya no duele, nada mas el tirón en su pecho, porque el resto es felicidad; lástima que la noche no es completamente perfecta, la cena se quema y terminan comiendo algo asiático, riéndose del otro. Chad porque Chris es un tonto que no sabe usar palillos, y Chris porque Chad es nulo en la cocina, y con un déficit de atención enorme cuando él está alrededor.

\- Eres un tonto- dijo Christian cuando Chad le corrigió la postura una vez mas de los palillos, en la tv pasaban Saw IV, pero ambos ni se inmutaban.

\- ¿Yo? –Preguntó con ese tono burlón tan característico - Cariño... ¿Eres tú el que todo lo que intenta llevarse a la boca vuelve a caer al plato? ¿Quién es el tonto?

-Oh cállate. - le gruñe, rindiéndose al fin pese a su tozudez y tomando los fideos con la mano- saben mejor así de todas formas.

 -También así - menciona y cuando Chris voltea a verle Chad tiene los fideos en su boca, esperando que Chris atrape los que no terminan de comerse.

-Eres un cerdo. - y aunque le insulta, lo hace en un tono tan sexual que por poco le hace correrse, cuando casi lo hace, de verdad perdiendo el control, es cuando Chris se come todo de su boca, sin remordimientos

-Te amo - susurra Chad luego que Chris se come el ultimo bocado, subiéndose sobre su cuerpo hasta dejarle tirado en el sofá, donde encaja perfectamente, solo Jared no, pues él es un pie grande y cuando están a punto de besarse, justamente las llaves les indican que los tortolos han regresado de su visitas a varias facultades.

\- Rayos. - Chris maldice, dejándose caer momentáneamente sobre el cuerpo de Chad que sonríe, abrazándolo.

 -Hey, veo que están ocupados - Jared sonríe, sentándose en su sillón predilecto, donde sí encaja completo. Jensen se lo ha demostrado un par de veces que Chad no ha estado en casa.

\- Apenas empezábamos... supusimos que estarían follando en algún baño universitario que a Jenny le hubiera gustado. - dijo Chris, levantándose de encima de su novio, que rió cuando Jensen se cruzo de brazos por el mote.

\- No soy "Jenny", ese es nombre de chica, algo que no soy- dice, tratando de dejarlo claro - Además, no follamos fuera de casa, eso es asqueroso, y si no mal recuerdo, fueron ustedes dos los que lo hicieron en la cocina.

\- Oh, vamos Jenny, ¿No superas habernos encontrados en donde tomas tu  desayuno? -preguntó, claramente molestando mientras se levantaba.

La respuesta es sí, no supera haberlos encontrado en tal acto, mucho menos después de que aun ahora no pudiera dejar de ver como Chris clavaba, literalmente, a Chad contra la cerámica, y como este acompañaba el movimiento de su novio embistiendo con sus caderas hacia atrás. Fue para sacarse los ojos.

-Lo que no supero es su depravación. - replicó, haciendo reír a Jared que lo atrajo a su regazo.

\- Como si no te clavaras a Jared casi unas tres veces por día - Ahí sí se ganó la mirada más enojada que había visto en el ermitaño mientras Jared sólo aferró a Jensen más contra su cuerpo, evitando que se le fuera a tirar encima a Kane.

\- Al menos yo estoy con él, y no le dejo solo, al contrario de ti, que dejas a Chad tirado y usado...- antes de que pudiera agregar más, Jared cubrió su boca

\- Eso no es problema nuestro cariño - susurró Jared, quedito al odio de Jensen. Mientras Christian suspiraba, acercándose peligrosamente al otro hombre. Sus pasos pesados claramente representaban su enojo.

\- Escucha al gigante, eso no es problema tuyo y sólo para que lo sepas... a partir de hoy me quedó - gruñó.

Ambos, Jared y Jensen, se quedaron paralizados, viendo como Chris no tenía cara de estar mintiendo; de verdad iba a quedarse. Detrás de Jensen, Jared suspiro y sonrió - Entonces eso quiere decir que es hora de que Jen y yo nos vayamos-

-¿Hablaras con Sandy acerca de tu condominio? -preguntó Chad, sonriendo y levantándose sólo para atraer a Chris de nuevo al sofá, que aún mantenía la mirada de reto con Jensen, que no se dejaba amedrentar por este. Chad sabía que se agradaban pero también sabía que eran unos tontos, negándolo.

-No, Jensen y yo iremos a afuera de la ciudad, comprare una casa allí con el dinero de mi última colección. Tres cuadros llenos de luz que fueron comprados, uno por el museo de parís en setecientos mil euros; y los otros dos por el museo de Berlín en más de dos mil millones de dólares. - increíble para todos, pero ellos, los expertos en artes, vieron todos los sentimientos que dejo allí; desde rabia, desconsuelo, a felicidad y brillantez. - Y quiero perros enormes, y Jen un jardín para Watson.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Chad realmente anonadado - Esos cuadros... ¿Los vendiste en tanto? - pregunta viendo a Jared asentir alegremente mientras Jensen le observa con orgullo, pero antes de que el actor pueda agregar algo más interrumpe Christian - Con que el pequeño Watson sigue vivo, eso es bueno - es casi una tregua lo que dice, sonriendo en dirección a Jensen.

-Soy un hombre responsable. - replica, sonriendo pero sin dejar de ver a Jared, acariciándole con sus dedos detrás de un oído.

Esa es su vida, una que ahora está llena de cosas, cosas que antes simplemente pensaban que no eran para él. Personas que le hablan y le saludan, personas que le respetan, amigos… incluso el idiota de Christian se ha convertido en uno. Eso no quiere decir que no se haya topado con algún imbécil homofóbico, pero siempre –increíblemente- es al que muchos consideran como el inadaptado, poco tolerante y otras palabras más que recuerda que salieron de una de sus compañeras de la universidad, palabras no muy amables y él… es el tipo normal… incluso lo que la sociedad desea.

Ese día, por cierto esas chiquillas le habían prácticamente obligado a salir con ellas, porque aún hoy no es muy fan de estar rodeado de gente, quizás es algo que se quedara con él para siempre.

Después de todo, lo único que necesita ser feliz es Jared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGO**

**Mi vida después del desastre.** ****

 

No sabe cuando decidió exactamente hacerlo; Jared pago su inscripción y todo lo que necesitaba; ninguna pintura se vendió como aquella colección; y aun así, Jared siguió pintando, con ataques de locura. Esta estudiando lo que siempre quiso, ser un fisioterapeuta para personas discapacitadas; adora trabajar con gente con problemas de adaptación. Pero lo hace en la pequeña Hampshire, no tan lejos de casa, un bungaló a las afueras de Nueva York, cerca de Rochester pero más cercana de uno de los pocos bosques del estado…

Al inicio le había costado un poco adaptarse, sobre todo porque Jared no estaba con él, cosa que nunca admitiría, pero conforme paso el tiempo se sintió a gusto en el lugar, incluso se hizo amigo de esas dos locas, que descaradamente le habían dicho que era la cosa más perfecta que habían visto... haciéndole sonrojar. Eran agradables, pero ruidosas, se llevaban bien con Jared a quien habían insistido en conocer, más aun cuando se dieron cuenta que era el famoso pintor.

No dejaron el apartamento hasta recibir una pintura en un lienzo miniatura, donde Jared las retrato como las veía. Desde su punto de vista, Jared estaba hecho para esto, convivencia, y el estaba aprendiendo de eso. - Díganme de nuevo como me convencieron para esto-

\- Porque somos sencillamente adorables. - respondieron ambas en la puerta, sonriendo traviesamente cuando vieron a Jared abrazarle por detrás.

\- No, no lo son, son como buitres. - Jensen les dijo, alejándose de Jared que lo apresó aun mas en sus bazos – ¿por qué querría ir allí? –

\- Jen, yo quiero ir. - replico Jared.

\- ¿Por qué tendríamos que ir a fiesta así?- preguntó con fastidio, pese a lo bien que se sentía estar en los brazos de su novio.

\- Porque... - comenzó una de las chicas. - Habrá comida, entretenimientos…

\- ¡Mimos! - gritó la otra interrumpiendo y ambas empezaron a aplaudir, y para anécdota esta que Jared también se les unió, solo que abrazándole más fuerte y susurrándole un “por favor” en el oído, luego de lamerlo ligeramente por supuesto.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? - Jensen le pregunta bastante resignado, alzando una ceja cuando se gira hacia él.

\- Si. –contestó; los hoyuelos parecían brillan junto a esos ojos cafés que su novio tenía y que después del sexo, brillaban hermosamente.

-Tendrás que dejarte follar todo el domingo en el piso. - le dijo haciéndole que Jared se sonrojara

\- Fetichista -acusó Jared, sonriéndole con cariño - Esta bien ¿Trato hecho?-

\- ¿Qué? Muchas personas se excitarían si vieran tus rodillas y manos magulladas - Jared hizo una mueca y se dejo tomar las manos por Ackles que besó esas hermosas manos de artista.

Jared sonríe y no puede evitar quedarse prendido de los ojos verdes que le miran con ese brillo de picardía que nunca percibió en la montaña.

\- Vamos a la fiesta y tendrás un domingo de diversión, Jen-

No hay manera de que Jensen vaya a negarse a eso; de ninguna manera. Un carraspeo detiene a ambos de besuquearse y no esperar al domingo; las chicas le ven sonrojadas, Vienna y Elle, ambas casi adolescentes hormonadas delante de los otros dos.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos, así que ya saben.

\- Estaremos ahí. - contesto Jared apretando las manos de Jensen, que increíblemente, solo sonríe, sin atino de vergüenza, quizás porque ya le tiene mucha confianza a las chiquillas o porque simplemente le gusta verle avergonzado, aunque también existe la posibilidad de que este perdido en planes sobre lo que podrían hacer el domingo, en el suelo.

La fiesta en la noche es maravillosa para Jared que adora la luz, son demasiados colores, demasiadas cosas a las que les gustaría ver al mismo tiempo, y agradece ser un metido y haber venido con Jensen.

Que extrañamente no le ha soltado la mano desde que entraron y él ha empezado a dejarse llevar por la música, bailando y sonriendo, no precisamente a alguien, es que él siempre sonríe, pero eso no lo saben muchos hombres que sin que él se dé cuenta se han quedado admirando su cuerpo. El problema es que Jensen si se ha dado cuenta.

Jared esta vestido con un simple pantalón de mezclilla, viejo, pero que toma las curvas de su trasero deliciosamente, ni que decir de sus largas piernas y está usando una camisa negra que solo deja a la vista sus músculos.

En cuanto a Jensen, no es que no llame la atención no, de hecho viste un pantalón negro junto a una camisa verde que solo resalta sus ojos y su ligera barba, le da un aire que tiene a muchos suspirando, pero que huyen tan pronto  él les indica con la mirada que no quiere nada. Pero Jared… es inocente, lo ha comprobado, no sabe cuando alguien esta coqueteándole, lo que es irónico porque tiene más experiencia pero explica que no se diera cuenta de lo de Chad.

Le hace hervir la sangre que alguien más lo vea. Comenzó a sentir eso desde que fue a una de sus exposiciones de artes, cuando las mujeres estaban más interesadas en hablar con Jared que en ver sus pinturas toda la noche como el resto de los asistentes, y por supuesto el. Le ponía furioso, y debía admitir que nunca le había dicho a Jared nada de eso.

Pero esta noche era diferente. Eran miradas masculinas. La que no vio tenía ya sobre él, manos tocándole descaradamente sin que él lo viera como un roce depravado, tal como Jensen lo hacía. Incluso en un segundo que se descuidó un hombre casi se lo lleva por delante con tal de quitarlo de en medio. Jensen no bailaba del todo, aunque esta era la primera vez que venía a un bar, no era la primera vez que experimentaba un ambiente con Jared, cerveza y música.

Así que Jared estaba bailando muy cercano a la barra, a veces dentro de un sándwich entre las dos chicas a las cuales les era difícil rodear su cuerpo entero.

Cuando se detienen, Jared tiene unas gotitas de sudor bajando por su frente hasta su cuello y si fuera él único que lo notara, no sería tan malo, pero el bartender sonríe como idiota cuando le pasa otro Whisky y Jensen está empezando a considerar tomarse el contenido de ese pequeño vaso, ese que sabe horrible. Que quema la garganta y el estómago.

\- ¿Estas pasándola bien, amor? - preguntó el alto, acercándose más a donde estaba Jensen, para que el volumen de la música les dejara escucharse.

\- No. – replica, encogiéndose de hombros. Recordando cuan fácil era su vida cuando vivía en una cabaña en la que a nadie le importaba si tenía al novio más sexy del mundo. Pero se siente egoísta también, Jared necesita diversión, este es su mundo, y el debería dejarlo así como el gigante le permite alejarse cuando lo necesita, algo de aire fresco, dos o tres días perdido en un parque.

Jared hace ese puchero tan propio para luego preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te haga un baile especial? - lo pícaro que se escucha en su voz da una pista al rubio de por donde va la propuesta de su novio – Vamos, Jen, sonríe...si no te gusta el ambiente… aunque sea sonríe por lo guapo que estoy.

Fue inevitable que sonriera. Ya lo había visto antes, el hombre estaba despampanante hoy, pero incluso eso no era motivo para ponerse feliz.

\- No quiero un baile privado, ¿Por qué no sigues entreteniendo a las chicas? Parecen divertirse contigo.

-Porque vine aquí para pasar tiempo con la persona más importante de mi vida – susurró, llevando su mano al rostro de Jensen, dejándola ir con delicadeza por cada peca que encontraba sus largos dedos - Y porque se fueron a acosar a alguien de ojos azules, tienen un fetiche con ese color de ojos...yo lo tengo con el verde...

\- Pensé que yo era el único fetichista en esta relación, ¿sabes? - sonríe suavemente, no queriendo hacerlo pero obligándose. - pero tu viniste a divertirte, así que ve. - Jensen suspira, es difícil molestarse con Jared.

-¿Qué te molesta?- preguntó, con serenidad, dejando ver a Jensen que es como un libro abierto para él. -¿Mucha gente?

\- No... - poniéndose de pie y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia donde ve la señal de baños masculinos. Sabe que está escapando del escrutinio de esos ojos multicolores, pero no quiere lucir como un adolescente tonto.

Maldice el momento en que escucha los pasos de Jared a su lado y es aún peor cuando por el rabillo del ojo nota como este mira.

\- Vamos Jen... dime... soy tu hermoso novio ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? ¿Es por el intento de cena de esta tarde? ¡Prometo no mezclar en la harina de las albóndigas más papaya! -

¡Por dios! ¿Está loco o algo? Puede quejarse mucho de la comida de Jared, pero siempre termina consiguiendo una forma de comerse las barbaridades que hace con esas hermosas manos. Quiere carcajearse y preguntarle: "¿Cuando tus comidas no han terminado en mi estomago?" Pero se contiene, porque un hombre sonríe en dirección a Jared cuando sale del baño en el que el aún no ha entrado.

Le ve de arriba abajo y se detiene en el bulto de su entrepierna, y el instinto salvaje cala en el, quiere abalanzarse contra ese imbécil y molerlo a palos.

-Jen... -llama Jared preocupado - ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfermito?-

\- ¡Estoy celoso! - Grita en dirección a Jared, y la vergüenza se apodera del cuando toma a Jared por los hombros arrastrándolo hasta dejarlo atrapado contra la pared. - Estoy celoso, bastardo. Me dan celos que alguien más pueda ver lo perfecto que eres. ¿No puedes verlo o estas ciego?

-Te han dicho que eres muy sexy celoso... no, no, espera, no te enojes Jen – pidió, usando sus brazos para apresar el cuerpo contrario contra su pecho - Es normal sentir celos, ¿crees que casi no me dio un ataque cuando te vi llegar una tarde con esas dos chicas prendidas de tu brazo?- el rubio le mira incrédulo y eso solo hace que él ría - Debiste decirme...

\- Imbécil- Jensen forcejea al principio, empujando a Jared con su pecho, pero es una resistencia fútil. - No quiero estar celoso de tu tonto trasero.

\- No es tonto casi todos los días por la noche - bromea sonriendo cuando Jensen solo intenta alejarse con más fuerza - Jen... no tienes de que avergonzarte, te amo, solo ten en cuenta eso cada vez que lo sientas y dímelo - repitió empezando a dejar besitos pequeños por el cuello blanco salpicado de pequeños puntitos.

\- ¡No me digas eso, maldita sea! Sé que me amas. - Aúlla como un animal herido, dirigiendo su mirada a todos lados menos a Jared- no soy un niño, entiendo eso, y no me importa si eres mío... - Jensen hace pausa y rebobina sus palabras, meneando la cabeza de forma negativa. - bueno, sí que me importa que lo seas, porque eres mío y de nadie más, pero eso no impide que sienta celos.

Jared toma su barbilla y hace que sus ojos se encuentren con los verdes -Lo sé... pero si no me lo dices, ¿Cómo voy a considerar lo que sientes? - no le deja responder, no, porque pronto está moviendo sus labios contra los gruesos, fuerza y necesidad haciéndose una conforme logra entrar en la boca ajena.

Un sonido ahogado sale de los labios de Jensen, que deja de forcejear y le besa de vuelta, montando una escena sin quererlo, no es que todo el bar les este viendo, porque no son la única ni la primera pareja que se besuquea de esa forma en el bar.

Están prácticamente uno encima del otro, besándose con saliva de por medio, lengua y dientes chocando, pronto Jared ahoga un gemidito cuando Jensen le toma del trasero, apretando sus glúteos posesivamente, tanto que sientes los dedos hundirse entre la tela sin tregua, solo fuerza y deseo.

\- Jen... Jen... vamos al apartamento - susurro sintiendo las manos de Jensen no separarse de su "tonto trasero".

\- ¿Por qué? - es un siseo divertido el que sale der su boca antes de que le deje un muy marcado mordisco en la base de su boca.

-Porque el día interesante que te prometí...se adelanto misteriosamente - bromeo jadeando bajito cuando sintió un segundo mordisco sobre su cuerpo, ¡Dios! Jensen estaba marcándole.

\- No. De ninguna manera. Soy un hombre religioso. - Jared rió, pero la risa murió en un gemido al sentir un tercer mordisco sobre su hombro cubierto.

-¿Qué deja lo interesante para el domingo?- pregunto bajito, su respiración tan agitada como el rojo de sus mejillas.

\- Siempre dejo lo interesante para el domingo, pero hoy puedes enseñarme algo nuevo... - susurra a su oído, y luego sonríe cuando Jared vuelve a gemir. Es un niño inocente que le gusta hacer cosas sucias - tú eres el artista.

\- Y tú eres mi musa, la que busqué toda mi vida - contesta, ambos dejando que sus sonrisas reflejen lo que incluso ya es muy grande para sus ojos.

 

**TIME STAMP**

**Disculpas**

No hay nada más hermoso que lo que Jensen ha hecho en el jardín con sus manos. Al principio no había creído cuando Jensen le había dicho que había sido él quien había creado la cabaña en donde vivía. Poco le había faltado para reírse en el rostro de su amado, y a este poco que le había faltaba para abofetearlo y dejarlo.

Jensen tenía una fuerza que el con todos sus músculos nunca podría igualar, porque lo de él eran levantar pesas, lo de Jensen era quebrar madera con sus manos, martillar con sus dedos y construir algo bueno de ello. Había hecho dos enormes casas para perros en el jardín, les había puesto un pequeño corral para sus erizos, había adoptado dos y con Watson eran tres.

Pero lo que verdaderamente emocionaba a Jared, era que por fin, podían ir y adoptar algún perro enorme con el que pudiera jugar. Porque era un niño y porque constantemente necesitaba algo en lo que distraerse ahora que Jensen no se quedaba en casa.

Había comenzado a estudiar porque quería retomar esa vida que había puesto en pausa. Estudiaba lo que le gustaba y se esforzaba por recordar todo lo que había recordado en la preparatoria, y aunque no era fácil, si algo hacia era ponerle feliz de que allí encontrara gente.

\- Vamos, bebé– Jensen susurró, retirando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. Quería probarle a Jared de que la casa de madera era resistente al peso del gigante que no le creía ni pio.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Es decir, no crees que terminaré en el suelo? –preguntó,  apenas quitándose de la boca la pajilla conque tomaba jugo de naranja, sentado desde una pequeña silla donde se había pasado todo el tiempo observando a Jensen trabajar.

\- Si, morsa. No te preocupes, no pasaras del suelo. - Jensen replicó, girándose hacia Jared de nuevo y dándole una mirada exasperada-

\- Si me lastimo te tocará compensarme - dijo con un puchero, levantándose de su cómoda sillita y dejando el vaso con jugo sobre esta.

No había caminado ni siquiera tres pasos en dirección a su novio, cuando el timbre de su nueva casa sonó, haciendo a ambos fruncir el seño, puesto que no esperaban a nadie aquel día. Chad y Chris andaban consiguiendo reservas de hierbas para la tienda de este último, además que andaban en averiguaciones sobre un posible hijo, después de todo, Kane debía continuar la línea de su familia, y para sorpresa de Jared, Chad lo entendía y le apoyaba.

Las otras dos locas, compañeras de Jensen, habían salido a las vegas ese fin de semana.

Y la única persona que podía visitarles era Katherine - la representante de Jared - pero este último también lo dudaba, la mujer de verdad se había enojado con él por vender su tercer coche en un evento de beneficencia, claro, que en el momento la mujer había sonreído y aceptado los halagos de la prensa, luego Jensen tuvo que quitársela de encima.

Aún así, no se arrepiente y tan pronto tenga oportunidad pondrá en oferta el segundo coche de la mujer.

-¿Quien será? - pregunto encaminándose hacia la casa- Espérame aquí, Jen, ya vengo

\- Gallina- murmuro Ackles, volviendo su atención a su trabajo.

Pasando la cocina y llegando a la sala, Jared abrió la puerta principal, observando como el cartero se alejaba cruzando la calle. Bajó su mirada al paquete de correspondencia y maldijo no haberle pedido a jensen que hiciera un buzón de correo también.

La primera era la carta de las cuentas de la casa, la otra era el cheque que el museo de artes de Paris le había enviado y la tercera fue la que realmente llamo su atención.

Reconocería esa letra donde fuera... era de Sandy.

Entró y cerró la puerta algo aturdido, encaminándose hacia la sala, donde aún quedaban cosas por desempacar y se sentó en uno de los muebles, empezando a rasgar el pequeño sobre con sus dedos, preguntándose si la mujer le odiaría... porque él, no, sencillamente extrañaba a su amiga, a la que perdió y lastimó solo por no querer estar solo.

La carta comenzaba con un solitario "Hola" al que le seguían largas líneas escritas en la fina caligrafía de la pequeña mujer, a simple vista pudo leer el nombre de Jensen, y la pregunta de si en lugar de odiarle a él odiaría a su amado se formulo en su cabeza. Con manos temblorosas enderezo la carta y comenzó a leer.

_"Hola._

_Lamento ser esa clase de cobarde que no es capaz de mostrar su rostro. Pero a estas, lamento muchas cosas que hice en mi vida, y que se que no dejare de hacer, quiero cambiarlas. Quiero ser una mejor persona, un poco como tú. Me entristece pensar que poco aprendí de ti que te ensañaste en enseñarme tanto._

_Siempre te considere un niño, uno tierno y abrazable... pero nunca vi realmente al hombre que se encerraba detrás de las sonrisas y la pintura. Siempre fuiste sincero, buscabas ayudar a las personas, tú arte decía lo que estaba en tú alma y no en lo que algún magnate quería, harías cualquier cosa por un amigo... hay tantas cosas que cada día me enseñabas y que yo ignoraba. Quiero madurar Jay, lo que creo que tú hiciste aún más cuando encontraste el amor._

_Y si lo encontraste en ese hombre, Jensen Ackles, no debería juzgarte por ello. Acepto mi error y pido enormes disculpas por ello. Debí haber visto lo que hacía, debí escuchar a Chad cuando me dijo que estaba loca en muchas palabras, debí haber visto en las lágrimas que derramaste que nunca me amarías y que nunca serias feliz conmigo o por mí._

_Debí haberlo visto, pero no lo hice, cegada por mi amor hacia ti cometí el peor error de mi vida, y no creo que algún día pueda perdonármelo._

_No creo que pueda ¿Sabes?, cada día he pensado un poquito más acerca del asunto. Y cada día veo algo nuevo, algo que duele, algo que reafirma que estaba siendo la peor persona del mundo, aprovechándome de tu dolor y desesperación, no sé cómo, no lo vi en tus ojos y detuve aquella locura, quizás porque el amor nos lleva a ser estupideces._

_Pero no es una excusa Jared y aunque no debería, te pido perdón hermanito..."_

\- ¿Jared? - Padalecki se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Jensen desde su derecha, este venia con los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra color durazno y le veía con esa expresión de preocupación que tenia la mitad del tiempo, pero que ahora estaba acentuada con algo más. - ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Nada... es solo que - se cayó cuando noto que por sus ojos asomaban unas pequeñas lágrimas - Sandy - extendió la carta hacia Jensen que se sentaba a su lado -Ella... dice que lo siente, se disculpó-

\- ¿Se disculpó? - Jensen repitió tomando la carta y comenzando a leer, su rostro demostraba que no creía una palabra de lo que decía, pero prefirió guardarse esas opiniones para sí mismo y no poner a Jared peor de lo que estaba. - Tú... debes estar feliz, ¿cierto?

\- Si - contestó tratando de sonreír pero dejando caer algunas lagrimas en cambio -Estoy feliz... pero también siento que es un adiós de mi amiga...

\- ¿Por qué? - Jensen se acercó a él, acariciando sus hombros. - esta disculpándose.

\- Pero no dice nada de volver a verme... ¿Crees que la lastimé tanto que nunca me quiera volver a ver? -pregunta, acurrucándose contra Jensen.

\- Jay, no es así. Se está disculpando. Ahora necesita que tú la perdones por lo que ha hecho. - sentía que le explicaba a un pequeño lo que sucedía, Jared era así, un niño que necesitaba comprensión y paciencia.

Jared asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas, para enfocar mejor a Jensen que le sonreía - Te amo...gracias - susurro moviendo su cuerpo hacia el de Jensen, sentándose en su regazo y acariciando con cuidado su rostro -Gracias por venir por mi-

Estaba atardeciendo y el sol golpeaba la ventana y un poco el rostro de Jared, que se veía adorable y reflejando un amor, que Jensen no sabe como lo ganó.

\- Deberías agradecerle a Chad por eso. ¿Sabes? Vino a buscarme, un lobo lo mordió y aun es capaz de hablarte. - la risa de Jared se escucha, su humor aumentando la luz en la habitación.

\- Pregúntale quien le saco de una orgía con dos mujeres que tenían el fetiche de vestirle como conejo y darle por, tú sabes dónde y quizás estemos a mano - bromeó haciendo que Jensen casi alucinara con esa información - Y antes de que la prensa lo encontrara...-

\- Dios, no quiero escuchar una palabra más de eso. - Jensen exclamo, poniéndose de pie y por poco dejando a Jared caer. - ¿Como escoges a tus amigos?-

-El me escogió a mi cariño - bromeó -¿Probamos lo de la casa?-

\- Si te atreves a hacerlo, ahora comienzo a pensar que Chad es mucho más valiente de lo que alguna vez serás, ¿no crees? - eso era una evidente provocación viniendo de Jensen que comenzó a caminar hacia el patio, riéndose cuando escuchó la palabrota que salió de Padalecki al seguirle.

Si Jared pudiera retratarse a sí mismo, si pudiera paralizar el tiempo, ese, ese sería el momento elegido. Él caminando detrás de Jensen- que estaba muy seguro que sonreía- del amor de su vida, de lo que su madre siempre le prometió que encontraría con una sonrisa tan grande y sincera que le sale natural, alrededor de su casa y los momentos del atardecer, eso retrataría.

Porque eso era la felicidad para él.

 

 


End file.
